Week end
by BigBoss87
Summary: Comment un week end "innocent" va changer ENORMEMENT de choses entre Elliot et Olivia...
1. Chapter 1: Changement de plan

Hey kiddos,

I'M BACK!!! J'suis pas partie longtemps mais bon.... vu que vous pouvez plus vous passez de mes FF!!!

Spéciale dédicace à ma Lilou004 (en partie co-auteur et donneuse d'idée...) qui m'a beaucoup poussé à écrire la fin de cette FF!

**DISCLAMER: RIEN DE LAW AND ORDER SVU ne m'appartient **(sauf Martin.... parce qu'il a plus d'un âne qui s'appelle Martin... :D

Take Care & ENJOY!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Changement de Plan.**

- QUOI?

- Elisabeth écoute…

- Tu avais promis maman!

- Je sais ma chérie mais je n'avais pas prévu que Martin m'invite à la plage pour un week-end romantique!

- Et tu pouvais pas lui dire que tu devais passer le week-end avec tes filles, et que c'était prévu depuis 1 mois?

- On aura tous le temps de le refaire et…

Lizzie quitta la pièce en pleures. Maureen regarda sa mère puis son autre sœur.

- Au moins, on fera ça toutes les trois!

- Ben en fait…

- KATH!!

- Désolée mais il y a une super fête chez Sacha et Jérémy m'y a invité!

Maureen souffla et monta avoir sa plus jeune sœur.

- _Laisses moi!_

- Liz, c'est Mo!

- _Entre!_

- Hey ma puce!

- Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il gâche tout?

- T'en fais pas pour lui va! On va se le faire ce petit week-end entre filles! Même si c'est que toi et moi!

- Leen aussi? Je les déteste!

- Allez ma puce, calme toi! Je suis toujours là moi!

- Je sais! C'est comme si des fois il n'y avait que toi, Didi, moi et papa!

- Tu sais comment elles sont? Et puis on a pas besoin d'elles pour bien s'amuser!

- Et on va faire quoi? Avec maman, on aurait fait du shopping, on serait aller au restaurant et encore plein d'autre chose.

- On peut toujours le faire!

- Mais ça sera pas pareil sans une adulte avec nous!

Maureen regarda sa sœur avec un grand sourire.

- Tu veux vraiment le faire ce week-end entre filles?

- Oui!

- Et avec une adulte cool?

- Bien sûr! À quoi tu penses Mo?

Maureen sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

- _U.S.V Inspecteur Benson!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment, au 1-6.

La journée avait plutôt été calme. Jamais aucuns détectives n'avaient autant apprécier de faire de la paperasse. Olivia finissait un rapport avant de regarder l'heure. 15h. Plus que 3h et c'était le week-end! Enfin un week-end pour elle. Elle prit un autre dossier quand son téléphone sonna. _Pitié tout sauf une affaire!_

- U.S.V Inspecteur Benson!

- _Olivia, c'est Maureen!_

- Hey! Comment vas-tu?

- _Pas trop mal et toi?_

- Bien merci! Si tu voulais parler à ton père, il n'est pas encore…

- _Nan, en fait c'est à toi que je voulais parler!_

- Vraiment? Il y a un problème?

- _En quelque sorte!_

- C'est grave?

- _Liv, calme toi! Je vais bien et Lizzie aussi!_

- Dieu merci! Alors dis moi ce qui…

- _Tu as des plans pour le week-end?_

- Euh…je suis de repos. Donc…non!

- _Super!_

- Euh…merci?

- _Désolée! Je veux dire que en fait c'est super que tu n'aies rien prévu avant car maintenant, tu es prise!_

- Tu m'expliques!

- _En gros, tu vas passer le week-end avec moi et Lizzie!_

- Quoi?

- _Pour faire court, maman et Kath ont annulé notre week-end entre filles. Liz est assez remontée. Alors vu qu'ils nous fallait une adulte plutôt cool pour être avec nous, on s'est dit: pourquoi pas Olivia!_

- Cool hein?

- _La plus cool! Dis oui Liv s'il te plait!_

- Avant, dis moi ce qu'on va faire?

- _Des trucs de filles: shopping, ciné, soirée pyjamas devant un DVD et un ENORME pot de glace!_

- Ça me va!

- _C'est un oui?_

- Avec plaisir!

- _COOL! _

- C'était Lizzie?

- _Oui, elle… est ravie!_

- J'entends ça! Vers quelle heure demain?

- _Disons midi au centre commercial. On mangera un morceau avant de faire du shopping. Et puis…ça te dérange si_…

- J'ai assez de place. Pas de soucis!

- _Merci! À demain!_

- À demain les filles!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous annonce que la journée est terminée. Reposez vous bien et à lundi!

- Merci Capitaine.

Tous partirent dans des directions différentes.

- Alors, tu as des projets pour le week-end?

- À dire vrai, oui!

- Oh! Un week-end romantique?

- Ah ah très drôle Elliot! Nan, un week-end entre filles!

- Casey et Alex?

- Perdu gros malin!

- Vraiment?

- Oui! Tu sais j'ai d'autres amies en dehors de Casey et Alex!

- Tu ne mes les a jamais présenté!

- Je sais! J'aime conserver une part de mystère autour de moi!

- Je vois ça! Et cela fait partie intégrante de ton charme!

- Que flatteur! Et toi alors?

- Week-end entre garçons! Dick et moi on est tous les deux demain. Les filles sont avec leur mère.

- Oh, et tu as prévu quoi?

- On part faire du quad!

- Des sportifs?

- Ouais! Et après, on va sûrement se faire une soirée épouvante ou jeux vidéo!

- Quel programme! En tous les cas, amusez vous bien!

- Merci toi aussi!

- Y a aucun soucis la dessus El!

- Bien! À lundi Liv!

- À lundi!

* * *

ALORS????

L'intrigue est lancée...

Stay on for the next chap!


	2. Chapter 2: Un samedi mouvementé

Hey Hey Hey...

Encore merci pour les reviews... Bon, alors, vu que vous avez "l'intrigue", je vous mets le début de ce week end...

**Disclamer...Chapter 1. Les paroles de la chansons (_The Nicest Kids In Town_) ne m'appartiennent pas. Paroles de la_B.O de HAIRSPRAY_!!! Les films ainsi que les jeux vidéos cités ne sont pas n'ont plus à moi... (mais qu'est ce qu'on peut s'éclater avec une veille de Nouvel An...BBWWWAAAA)**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Un samedi mouvementé.**

Finalement, après un changement de programme au dernier moment, les filles se retrouvèrent au centre commerciale à 10h afin d'aller au cinéma (_Hairsparay_ avec le beau Zac Efron!). Elles déjeunèrent dans un fast food et commencèrent leurs shopping. Pendant ce temps là, Elliot et Dick (Dickie ça fait trop gamin) se retrouvaient! N'être qu'entre père et fils ressouda les liens entre eux. Encore plus la mini compétition de quad dans laquelle ils étaient engagés.

Les filles avaient traîné Olivia dans toutes sortes de magasins: habits, déco, music, aménagement de la maison… Bref, une journée bien remplie qui se termina par un bon chocolat chaud avant de rentrer chez Olivia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Papa, c'était MORTEL!

- Content que ça t'ai plus Dickie…Dick excuse moi!

- C'est rien, tu vas t'y faire!

- Ouais! Alors, tu veux faire quoi?

- Une soirée jeux vidéos!

- Pas de soucis! Pizzas?

- T'es trop cool papa!

- Je fais ce que je peux pour me rattraper de…

- Papa, c'est à moi que tu parles! Pas à Leen ou maman! T'as pas à te rattraper de quoi que se soit!

- Bien sûr que si! J'ai jamais…

- STOP! Pas maintenant! Ça risquerait de gâcher cette SUPER journée!

- Bien! Merci!

- De rien papa!

- Okay, je commande et tu sors la console!

- Pas de soucis!

Elliot passa un coup de file à la pizzeria et retourna dans le salon.

- Papa!

- Ouais!

- Il est passé où _Mario Kart_?

- Il est là!

- Ben tu vois bien que non!

- Alors là je…Mince!

- Quoi?

- Il doit être chez Liv!

- Liv?

- Il y a deux semaine, on a fait une soirée chez elle avec les collègues. J'avais emmené le jeu et j'ai du l'oublier là bas!

- Et on va faire comment pour que JE te mette une raclée?

- Mon fils me mettre une raclée à _Mario Kart Wii_? Aucunes chances garçon!

- Tu veux parier?

- Je passe chez Liv, je prends les pizzas et on règlera nos comptes!

- Je t'attends… _Luigi_!

- Prépare toi à pleureur…_bébé Mario_!

Il quitta son appartement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Liv, c'était…GENIAL!!!!

- Contente que tu aies apprécié Lizzie!

- Tu plaisantes? Jamais je me suis autant amusée en une seule journée! T'es trop cool!

- Wow, que de compliments!

- Liz à raison Liv, c'était super sympa!

- Moi aussi j'ai apprécié d'être avec vous! Maintenant, chacune à la douche avant de commencer notre « soirée pyjamas »!

- À tout à l'heure!

Chacune prit une douche. Olivia fît réchauffée les pizzas pendant que Maureen préparait le pop corn et que Lizzie mettait le film en route. (_30 ans sinon rien_)! Après des éclats de rire collectifs devant ce super film, Lizzie mit la BO de _Hairspray,_ achetée dans l'après midi. Elles commencèrent à danser et chanter quand on sonna chez Olivia. Elle ria et ouvrit la porte!

- El?

- Hey! Tu…Maureen? Lizzie? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Salut papa!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Et votre mère? Et Kath…

- STOP! Elles ont annulés et du coup, on a décidé de faire ça avec Olivia!

- C'était ça ton « week-end entre filles! »?

- Gagné!

- Mais je…

- Papa, c'est bon!

- Je…

- Tu voulais quelques choses?

- Heu…tu dois avoir Mario…

- Oh oui, j'ai jamais pensé à te le rendre!

Elle alla le chercher. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient chacune en pyjamas. Il vit en même temps l'interaction entre ses filles et sa meilleure amie.

_They're the Nicest kids in town!_

_Roll Call!_

_I'm Amber! Brad! Tammy! Fender!_

_Brenda! Sketch! Shelley!_

_IQ! Lou Ann! Jœy! Mikey! Vicki!_

_Becky! Bix! Jessie! Darla!_

_Paulie! Noreen! Doreen!_

_And I'm…Link_!

Et comme dans le film, elles se mirent toutes les trois à crier comme de vraies ados en repensant à Zac! Elliot fût surprit de cette scène. Quand les filles le virent, elles se regardèrent.

- Tiens!

- Euh…merci! Je…

- Bon, on se voit plus tard!

- Mais je…

- Salut papa!

- EH mais…

- Bye Elliot!

Elle lui ferma la porte et le laissa tout étonné derrière. Une fois la porte fermée, elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. Après le départ de Elliot, elles regardèrent _Princesse Malgré Elle_! Lizzie s'endormie, bercée par les mouvements d'Olivia qui s'amusait avec les cheveux de la petite dernière des Stabler.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

- T'en as mis du temps!

- Désolé!

- Ça va pas?

- Si, si! Tu étais au courant que ta mère et ta sœur avaient annulé le week-end entre filles?

- Juste que Lilly était mal! Pourquoi?

- Tu me croirais pas!

- Papa, je suis ton fils!

- Je sais! J'ai…en allant chercher le jeu, j'ai interrompu une « soirée pyjamas »!

- Quoi?

- Tes sœurs sont chez Olivia!

- Quoi? Liv? mais…NAN! Une soirée pyjamas?

- Si tu savais! Déjà les voir chez Liv, après en pyjamas…mais elles se sont mises à chanter et « crier » comme des ados!

- Même Olivia?

- Je t'assure!

- Alors là!

- Tu m'étonnes!

- Assez parler des filles! Prêt à te faire ramasser par ton fils?

- Continue de parler Stabler!

Ils jouèrent à la console et à différents jeux durant une grande partie de la fin de soirée. Dick l'avait battu à tous les mini jeux sauf le bowling. Elliot l'avait « dominé » à _Mario Kart Wii_! Ils avaient fait jeu égal à _RayMan contre les Lapins encore plus Crétins!_

- Merci papa! J'ai passé une journée…mémorable!

- De rien mon garçon! Dors bien!

- Toi aussi papa!

Il s'en alla vers sa chambre.

- Papa!

- Oui?

- Je t'aime!

- Moi aussi Dickie!

- C'est DICK!

- Peu m'importe tu restes mon fils!

- Je sais! À demain!

- Salut mon grand!

* * *

Alors???

Le délire **_Hairspray_** me rappelle de grands moments avec ma sista... :D

See ya!!


	3. Chapter 3: Conversation et réveil matin

Hey hey hey

Voici le chapitre 3 de "Week end". Les premiers grands moments de ma ff arriveront TRES TRES vite... :D

**Disclamer: Still the same. Les jeux vidéos ne m'appartiennent TOUJOURS pas!  
**

Love & Kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Conversation et réveil matin.**

- Voilà, ta sœur dort à poings fermés!

- Ça lui fait toujours ça! Y a qu'en jouant avec ses cheveux que j'arrive à la calmer!

- Elle a mal réagit?

- Ouais! Depuis que maman est avec Martin, elle passe beaucoup de temps avec lui. C'est normal mais…Lizzie et Dickie…enfin, Mr veut qu'on l'appelle Dick!

- Vraiment?

- Comme Lizzie! Elle préfère Liz! Tu comprends, ça fait plus mature et adulte!

- Je vois!

- Tu sais, avec Liz et Dick, on a toujours été de votre côté, à toi et papa!

- De quoi tu parles?

- Par rapport à la séparation et au divorce!

- Oh!

- On a toujours su que entre papa et toi, il y a quelque chose de fort! Mais en même temps avec le travail et le reste…

- Je sais! Jamais je n'ai souhaité cette situation pour vous!

- T'inquiètes, on le sait! C'est juste que…maman a monté Leen contre papa et du coup un peu contre nous aussi!

- Elle a beau pensé ce qu'elle veut, votre père vous aime plus que tout! Il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans qu'il ne parle de l'un d'entre vous! Ce travail il le fait pour que vous ayez une vie plus heureuse!

- C'est un père génial! Prévenant, aimant…

- Un type super!

Maureen remarqua la petite étincelle dans les yeux d'Olivia quand elle parlait d'Elliot.

- Et…

- Et quoi?

- Allez Liv!

- Quoi?

- Je le vois!

- Tu vois quoi?

- Cette petite étincelle dans tes yeux quand tu parles de papa!

- Quoi? Mais…

- Oh allez, j'ai plus 11 ans! Je vous ai vu évoluer durant ses 10 dernières années. C'est passé du partenaire à amis. De amis à meilleurs amis. De meilleurs amis à…

- Rien du tout!

- Bon sang! Tu es pire que papa!

- QUOI?

- Aussi borné l'un que l'autre! On est pas aveugle! Depuis que tu es partie, il a changé du tout au tout. Et quand tu es revenue, vos rapports ont évolué et vous ne pouvez pas le nier!

- C'est juste…

- Tu veux pas avoir le mauvais rôle!

- Je me dis que SI…tout changerait: le travail, vous, Kathy, et même nous…

- Tu crois pas que ça en vaut la peine?

- J'en sais rien Mo!

- Tu sais quoi?

- Nan mais tu vas me le dire!

- La nuit porte conseil! Repose toi mais n'oublie pas ce dont on a parlé!

- Je sais! Dire que j'ai parlé de ton père avec toi!

- Je suis là pour ça aussi!

- Merci Mo!

- Merci à toi Liv! Pour aujourd'hui et ses 10 dernières années.

- De rien! Bonne nuit ma belle!

- Bonne nuit Liv!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_9h30 le lendemain._

- Benson!

- _Salut!_

- Hey!

- _Bien dormie?_

- Pas mal! Toi?

- _Ça va! Des douleurs dans les bras!_

- Qui à battu l'autre?

- _J'ai gagné à Mario, lui aux mini jeux et sur RayMan…_

- Jeu égal!

- _Exact! Et toi?_

- C'était…sympa et…instructif!

- _Instructif?_

- Des trucs de filles! Tu peux pas comprendre!

- _Tu viens de me traiter d'incompétent?_

- En quelque sorte!

- _Merci!_

- Je t'en pris! Nan, on s'est bien amusé!

- _J'ai vu ça! Merci!_

- De quoi?

- _D'avoir été là pour mes filles!_

- Elliot…

- _Nan, c'est important pour elles…enfin plus pour Lizzie mais…ça compte pour elles…_

- El…

- _Et pour moi aussi!_

- …

- _C'est vrai, je savais pas que tu étais si proche de mes propres filles!_

- Il le fallait bien…si je veux apprendre des choses sur toi!

- _Oh, donc tu as soutiré des informations à mes filles?_

- Quelque unes en effet! T'en fait pas, c'est rien! Juste des petites choses!

- _Dois je m'attendre à des représailles?_

- Je ne pense pas!

- _Merci Liv!_

- De rien!

- _Elles sont réveillées?_

- Je pense! J'ai entendu du bruit dans la salle de bain!

- _Oh! Tu pourrais me les « envoyer » pour le petit déjeuner?_

- Bien sûr!

- _Merci! Tu veux te joindre à nous?_

- C'est gentil El mais…

- _Aller! _

- Non, vraiment! C'est votre moment à vous! Profites de tes enfants! Et moi, j'ai un appartement à ranger après la mini tempête de hier soir!

- _Je me doute! On se voit demain alors?_

- Ouais! À demain Elliot!

- _À demain! Liv?_

- Oui?

- _J'adore ton pyjamas!_

- ELLIOT STABLER! Un mot de ça à qui que se soit et tu es un homme mort!

- _LIV, Liv, Liv, je plaisante!_

- Y'a intérêt!

- _J'avais cru comprendre! À plus!_

- Bye!

Elle raccrocha avec un grand sourire.

- _Toc toc!_

- Entrez!

- Salut!

- Bonjour les filles!

Elles s'allongèrent auprès d'Olivia.

- Qu'est-ce que papa voulait?

- Savoir comment s'était passé notre petit soirée et si vous étiez prête! Il veut vous avoir pour le petit déjeuner!

- Tu viens?

- Nan désolée Lizzie, j'ai des choses à faire! Une autre fois!

- D'accord! En tout cas, encore merci pour hier!

- De rien les filles! Maintenant, vous devriez y aller avec que ces Mr. Stabler ne s'impatientent de trop!

- D'accord!

Une fois à la porte, Lizzie serra Olivia dans ses bras. Liv lui embrassa la tête et la laissa descendre.

- Encore merci Liv!

- C'était rien!

- Et oublie pas…par rapport à…

- T'en fais pas Maureen!

- Okay! Bye Liv!

- Bye ma grande!

* * *

So? Que pensez vous du passage du "pyjama"??? :D


	4. Chapter 4: Nouveau weekend

Hey there,

Bon alors, je sais que c'est un chap assez court mais... c'est de la torture et j'A.D.O.R.E ça!!! Mais bon... vous serez pas en reste non plus....

**Disclamer........ le film cité ne m'appartient pas du tout (mais c'est un super film!!!)  
**

Sur ceux... ENJOY!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Nouveau week-end.**

_Quelques semaines plus tard._

- Pour la dernière fois, NON!

- Kathleen! Depuis quand tu n'as pas vu papa?

- C'est pas mon problème!

- Tu crois pas qu'il en souffre!

- Et tu crois pas que maman en souffre?

- Maman passe les ¾ de son temps avec Martin! Si elle souffre, elle cache bien son jeu!

- De toute façon vous avez toujours été de leur coté!

- Et toi de celui de maman!

- Tu as fini?

- Oui!

- Bien!

- Parfait!

Maureen alla rejoindre les jumeaux.

- Y'a des fois je me demande si on est tous de la même famille! Elles ont le don de m'exaspérer!

- Bienvenue dans notre quotidien Mo!

- Je sais! Au moins, on sera là! C'est déjà pas mal!

- Je sens qu'on va S'ECLATER ce week-end!

- Y a des chances les schtroumfs, y a des chances!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comme leur petit week-end filles - garçons s'était bien déroulé, ils avaient décidés de recommencer mais cette fois ci tous ensemble. Le samedi, ils allèrent au cinéma voir _Batman, le chevalier Noir_. Ensuite, déjeuner, shopping, centre de jeux vidéo et enfin restaurant. Toute la journée avait été parfaite.

De la joie, des rires, des larmes (à cause du rire!!!), des photos…bref, une vraie petite famille. Après le restaurant, les Stabler rentrèrent chez Elliot et Liv chez elle afin de se reposer pour le lendemain. Après un repos bien mérité, ils prirent tous le petit déjeuner chez Elliot. À la fin, ils en profitèrent pour regarder les photos et petits films qu'ils avaient fait la veille. En début d'après midi, ils partirent en direction de Central Park afin de profiter du beau temps. Liz n'arrêtait pas de parler avec Olivia, lui expliquant son nouveau projet pour la danse et le spectacle de fin d'année.

- Eh Benson!

- Stabler?

Il lui montra le ballon de football américain de Dickie.

- Tu me défies?

- À ton avais!

- J'accepte!

- Bien! Filles contre Garçons?

- On va vous aplatir!

- Elisabeth!

- Désolée papa!

- Ça passe pour ce coup ci! Mais même à un de moins, vous êtes cuites!

- On verra bien!

- Le gage?

- On verra plus tard!

Commença alors une partie de football des plus disputées dans Central Park. Chaque équipe se rendait l'appareil. Coups pour coups, points pour points. Les garçons menaient d'1 point. Maureen passa la balle à Lizzie. Elle fut rapidement attaquée par son frère. Elle feinta et lança la balle à Olivia. Elle courut en direction de la balle. Elle sauta, la rattrapa et…fit un vol plané avant d'atterrir « violement » sur le sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Elliot!

En voyant le jeu de sa fille, il avait tenté d'intercepter la balle. Il décida finalement d'intercepter « le porteur du ballon » donc Olivia. Au moment où elle avait sauté, il l'avait taclé sur le côté.

- Ça va?

- Tu m'as pas loupé!

- Désolé!

Ils étaient de nouveau les yeux dans les yeux. Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, leurs yeux se dirigèrent vers les lèvres de l'autres. Elliot l'a regarda une dernière fois avant de réduire le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre leurs lèvres. Ce fût un premier contact doux, tendre mais hésitant. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, s'interrogeant du regard pour savoir , si cela était une erreur ou non, s'ils devaient recommencer ou non. Leurs regards dirent la même chose et au moment où Elliot sourit à Olivia…

- _Vous savez que vous êtes dans un parc public vous deux!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Munch aimait bien se promener dans Central Park le dimanche. Ce lieu regorgeait de vie, de rire, d'amour, et de moments magiques. Il avança avec son café quand il entendit des voix quelque peu familières. Il s'avança et reconnu les enfants d'Elliot. Il vit alors Elliot en train de narguer…Olivia par rapport au point que les garçon venaient de marquer. Il sourit: ils étaient impossibles ces deux là! Toujours à se disputer et à se mettre en compétition. Il s'avança de plus en plus vers eux. Il observa l'action et fût stupéfait par la suite. Elliot venait de plaquer Olivia au sol suite à cette action. Il avait eu peur pour elle, vu la dureté du choc. Il s'avança de plus en plus. Cependant, quand il ne les vit pas se relever, il se dit que: soit quelque chose n'allait pas pour Olivia, soit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux deux! Non! Il chassa cette idée de sa tête: pas en pleine journée, en plein Central Park devant ses enfants! Il décida de les provoquer.

- Vous savez que vous êtes dans un parc public vous deux!

* * *

Voila, on s'arrete là pour aujourd'hui.... je sais c'est horrible mais bon....

A vendredi pour la suite!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Munch et fin de Week end

Hey hey!

Petit chapitre le jour de mes vacances et avant de partir en week-end en famille! (Enfin pas le même type de de week-end qu'Elliot et Olivia mais... qui s'annonce TROP BIEN!!! :D)

Sur ceux... enjoy!

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient! Les chansons sont des extraits de la B.O du film Hairspray (_Ladies' Choice & I can hear the bells_)**

See ya!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Munch et fin de week-end.**

En entendant cette voix, ils se regardèrent intensément: qu'est-ce que John Munch faisait ici, en plein Central Park, un dimanche après midi? Elliot se releva.

- Salut John!

Il tendit sa main à Olivia. Elle se releva et poussa un petit cri.

- Ça va pas?

- Si, si! C'est juste…mon dos!

- Ben faut dire qu'il y a pas été de mains morte lui non plus!

El regarda Olivia. Qu'avait il vu exactement?

- T'étais là?

- J'ai vu toute l'action! T'aurais pas du la tacler El!

- Pourquoi?

- Elle avait déjà franchi la ligne!

Il regarda derrière lui et vit qu'ils avaient bien dépasser « l'embut »!

- Accepte le Elliot, tu as perdu!

Lizzie et Maureen se mirent à rire et à courir vers Olivia!

- Bien jouer Liv!

- Merci les filles!

- Alors, qui s'est fait aplatir?

- J'aurais dit Liv!

- MUNCH!

- Désolé! Bon, je vais vous laisser à votre petite vie de famille! À plus tard les enfants!

- Au revoir Oncle Munch!

- À demain vous deux!

- Salut!

Ils se regardèrent tous avant de reprendre le chemin de la voiture. Elliot et Olivia avaient échangé quelques regards un peu gênés. Elisabeth et Dick parlaient avec Olivia de leurs prochaines vacances. Elliot était derrière. Il observait le comportement des ses enfants envers Olivia. D'un coup, il sentit une main sur son bras l'emmener sur le côté!

- J'en était sûre!

- Quoi? Reen de quoi…

- Papa, j'ai plus 4 ans!

- Mo, je sais…

- Tu crois pas que je vous ai pas vu tous les deux?

- Tu nous as vu?

- Papa, faudrait être aveugle pour pas vous avoir vu!

- Oh mon Dieu! Ma fille m'a vu embrasser ma meilleure amie!

- QUOI?

Elle se stoppa et regarda son père. Les 3 personnes devant ne s'occupaient même plus d'eux, tellement ils étaient perdus dans leur conversation.

- Vous…tu…l'as embrassé?

- Tu viens de…OH NON!

Maureen avait un grand sourire.

- Je me suis vendu tout seul, c'est ça?

- Affirmatif Inspecteur!

- Quel abruti! Pire qu'un bleu! Piégé par ma propre fille!

- Je te signale que je ne t'ai pas piégé! Tu l'as fait tout seul!

- C'est vrai!

- Alors?

- Quoi?

- Ben…

- Maureen Stabler!

- Papa, je suis plus une gamine! Je sais reconnaître les signes!

- Tu as grandi trop vite!

- Y'a des chances! Alors…

- Je sais pas! C'était pas prévu mais… c'était comme si…on avait été…aimanté l'un par l'autre! Comme si…

Il passa une main sur son visage.

- Au moins une bonne chose de faite!

- Mo!

- Ose me regarder dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu n'en n'as jamais eu envie avant!

- Je…

- Alors?

- Y'a pas de doutes, t'as le même caractère que moi!

- Et j'en suis fière papa!

- Merci ma chérie!

- Tu crois qu'on arrivera à décoller les jumeaux des bras de Liv?

Ils se mirent à rire avant d'arriver à la voiture. Le trajet retour se fit dans une bonne ambiance. Lizzie avait insisté pour qu'ils écoutent _Hairspray_ dans la voiture! Depuis le jour où ils avaient acheté le cd, elle l'écoutait en boucle.

_I can hear the bells,_

_My father will smile,_

_I can hear the bells,_

_As he walk me down the aisle_

_I can hear the bells,_

_My mother starts to cry_

_But I can't see _

'_Cause Link & I are French kissing_

_Listen!_

_I can hear the bells,!_

Les filles venaient de terminer de chanter quand l'autre chanson commença.

- Dieu soit loué, elles savent s'arrêter!

- EH! / EH! / EH!

- Quoi?

- Vous êtes juste jaloux de notre talent!

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Et ça vous fait rire?

- Oh que oui!

- Vous avez aucun talent! Vous êtes jaloux!

- Ah ouais?

- Ouais!

- Okay!

Dickie monta le son.

_Hey little girl on a spending spree_

_I don't come cheap but the kisses come free_

_On the closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree_

_I'm the Ladies' choice (Ladies' Choice), Ladies's Choice!_

Il regarda son père, le suppliant presque des yeux. Elliot souffla.

_Ahhhhhhh,ahhhhhhh, ahhhhhh_

_WOW!_

Les filles furent étonnées de ce que venait de faire Elliot. Dick continua.

_Hey little girl on a spending spree_

_I don't come cheap but the kisses come free_

_On the closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree_

Il désigna son père du doigt et se dernier continua.

_Hey little girl, listen to my plea_

_I come with a life time guarantee _

_And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes Three_

_It's the Ladies' Choice_

_I'm the Ladies' Choice_

_The Ladies's Choice_

_I'm the Ladies's Choice, Choice,_

_The Ladies' Choice_

La chanson se termina. Les garçons se tapèrent dans la main. Les filles étaient scotchées.

- Depuis quand tu sais si bien chanter?

- Qui t'as dit que je ne savais pas chanter ma puce?

Elles se regardèrent avant qu'il ne se gare et que tout le monde ne descende de voiture. Dick et Liz rentrèrent en courant.

- Prem's à la douche!

- Pas si j'y arrive avant toi!

- EH!

- Je vais les rejoindre pour être sûr qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas pour une douche!

- Merci chérie!

Elle monta voir les jumeaux, laissant Elliot et Olivia seuls. Ils regardèrent en direction de l'escalier avant de se regarder. Elle détourna légèrement le regard.

- Hum…tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Oui!

Il alla dans la cuisine. Il posa la tête contre le frigo et respira un grand coup. Il la retrouva dans le salon.

- Merci!

- De rien!

Ils étaient chacun à un bout du canapé, à boire leur bière. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire; devaient ils en parler? Faire comme si rien n'était arrivé? Ils se regardèrent rapidement quand Maureen arriva.

- Y a pas de mort!

- Merci Mo!

- De rien! Ils sont en train de finir leurs devoirs pour demain!

- Okay!

- Bon, pas que je m'ennuie mais, je travaille demain…et puis…

- Passe le bonjour à James!

- Je lui dirais! C'est toujours bon pour la semaine prochaine?

- Pas de soucis pour moi!

- Okay! On le rappellera à Liz! Mais cette fois ci, JE choisirais les films!

- Pas de soucis!

- Bye Liv!

- Bye Mo!

Elles échangèrent une brève accolade avant que Maureen ne se « jette » dans les bras de son père.

- Je t'aime papa!

- Moi aussi mon cœur!

- Bye!

- Bye!

Elle leur sourit une dernière fois avant de partir. Il regarda la porte se refermer mais ne quitta pas cette dernière des yeux.

- Elliot

- Hum?

- Ça va?

- Ouais! C'est juste que…elle a grandi tellement vite que…je la considère toujours comme ma petite fille alors qu'elle…est une jeune femme magnifique et…mariée!

- Ils ne sont que fiancés!

- C'est une question de temps!

- Je sais!

- C'est quoi cette histoire pour la semaine prochaine?

- Une « soirée filles »!

- Encore?

- Là, y aura Casey!

- Je suis contente qu'elles t'aient!

- Comment ça?

- Depuis ce fameux week-end, tu es pour elles! Enfin, tu l'étais déjà avant mais…c'est important pour Liz! J'veux dire…avec le divorce et Kathleen, elle est un peu déboussolée! Alors, t'avoir, c'est important pour elle…et pour moi aussi!

- C'est normal! Je l'ai vu grandir alors si je peux aider…

- En tout cas merci!

- De rien!

- _PAPA!_

- C'est repartit! OUI?

- On mange quoi?

- Ce qu'il y a dans le frigo!

- Merci!

- Très sain comme attitude!

- C'est toujours comme ça le dimanche soir!

- Livia, tu restes?

- J'voudrais pas…

- Pas du tout!

- S'il te plait!

Devant le regard des jumeaux, elle abdiqua. Ils mangèrent tous en parlant du prochain « morceau » de musique de Dick. À la fin du repas, les jumeaux embarquèrent Olivia dans leurs chambres respectives. Après une petite discussion avec les deux, elle les embrassa et redescendit.

- Y'a des jours, je me demande comment tu as fait quand ils étaient tous les 4!

- C'est la même chose pour moi. Tu veux un café?

- Nan, merci! Je crois que je vais rentrer!

- Ouais!

- J'ai besoin d'un bon bain bien chaud pour…mon dos!

Ils se mirent à rirent. Il l'a raccompagna à la porte.

- Ouais! Encore désolé pour…

- C'est rien! Fallait bien que tu défendes ton équipe!

- J'aurais pu être moins… « rude »!

- Je te l'accorde! Merci pour ce week-end!

- De rien!

- J'ai passé un super moment!

- Pareillement! Et merci pour les enfants!

- De rien! À demain!

- Ouais!

Mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Pour Elliot, se fût compréhensible puisqu'il était chez lui. Mais moins pour Olivia.

- Y' a un probl…

- Munch!

- Quoi Munch?

- À ton avais, il a vu quoi?

Il se mit à rougir en repensant à ce petit moment.

- À mon avis pas grand-chose. Sachant que Mo n'avait rien vu avant que…

- Avant que quoi?

- Ben…

- Tu lui as dit?

- Elle m'a piégé!

- Quoi?

- Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait être aveugle pour pas avoir vu! J'en ai déduit qu'elle nous avait vu. Du coup, j'ai plus ou moins dit que j'avais honte que ma fille m'avait surpris « embrassant » ma meilleure amie!

- Tu lui as dit ça?

- Tu voulais que je lui dises quoi? Du coup, elle a comprit et…je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu!

- Je te le fais pas dire! Mais je te pardonne!

- Vraiment?

- Oui! Ta fille est plutôt douée pour faire…parler…les gens…à leur…insu!

- Oh! Donc…

- C'est pas la fille d'un super flic pour rien!

- Merci!

- De rien!

- Pour en revenir à Munch, je crois qu'on le saura bien assez tôt!

- Mouais! Bonne nuit El!

- Bonne nuit Liv!

Elle s'avança et embrassa sur la joue. Ils se sourirent avant qu'elle ne parte. Ils ne se doutaient à aucun moment que les jumeaux étaient en train de les espionner du haut des escaliers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _Allo?_

- Mo, c'est Liz!

- _Alors?_

- Tout marche comme sur des roulettes! Elle l'a embrassé…

- _Quoi?_

- Sur la joue!

- _Oh! Et papa?_

- Il a un grand sourire!

- _Parfait! Maintenant, au lit avant qu'il ne vous voit._

- Okay! Bonne nuit Mo!

- _Bonne nuit les monstres!_

* * *

Voili Voilou pour ce petit chapitre. Les prochains chapitres deviendront TRES interessants...

Love & Kisses!


	6. Chapter 6: Nouvelle discussion

Hey there,

Bon voila, je suis rentrée de mon SUPER MEGA TROP MORTEL week-end... (oui oui autant d'adjectifs peuvent qualifier 2 petits jours)!!

Bref, voici la suite de ma ff avec une petite "surprise"!

**Disclamer: Pas à moi! (La boisson d'Olivia reste ma préférée)!  
**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Nouvelle discussion.**

Le lendemain, Elliot arriva au bureau un grand sourire sur le visage. Ce week-end avait était parfait et il avait prit conscience de l'ampleur de ses sentiments envers Olivia. Quand il entra, tout le monde était déjà là.

- Bonjour!

- Salut Elliot! / Salut! / Hey!

Il s'approcha d' Olivia et lui tendit un goblet.

- Thé aromatisé à la bergamote, très légèrement infusé, 2 sucres.

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Merci!

- Nan, merci à toi!

- Elliot…

Il secoua la tête et s'assied à son bureau. Elle le regarda et secoua la tête à son tour. Munch qui avait observé toute la scène, intervint à ce moment précis.

- Au fait Liv…

- Oui John?

- Comment va ton dos?

Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé.

- Quoi? De quoi tu parle John? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé baby sis?

- Heu…rien…juste que…

Elle regarda pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

- Benson, Stabler, mon bureau!

Ils soufflèrent un instant.

- Sauver par le Capitaine on dirait!

- La ferme Munch! / La ferme Munch!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur a ENCORE fait?

- Comment ça ENCORE? Mais j'ai rien fait moi! C'est eux!

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça!

- Je t'assure! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime!

Fin secoua la tête et Munch retrouva son sourire quand il regarda vers le bureau du Capitaine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En fin d'après midi, Dick arriva au commissariat.

- Salut la compagnie!

Tous levèrent la tête.

- Salut fils! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je passais dans le coin alors…

- Ta mère habite à l'autre bout…

- Je sais!

- Donc…

- En fait je voulais parler…de quelque chose de perso…

- Oh! Bien sûr! Viens on va aller…

- En fait…

- Quoi encore?

- J'aurais voulu…enfin…en parler…

- Oui, ben viens on va…

- Avec Olivia!

- QUOI? / QUOI?

- Je voudrais te parler Liv!

- Heu…si tu veux…Viens, on va là haut!

- Merci!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Alors, dis moi! Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire à moi mais pas à ton père!

- Ben en fait…c'est…

- Oui?

- À propos des filles!

- Oh! Je vois!

- En fait, y a cette fille, Tara…on s'entend super bien mais…

- Pour toi c'est un peu plus!

- Voilà! Mais le truc, c'est que je sais pas…comment faire pour…tu sais…

- L'inviter?

- Voilà! C'est vrai, je sais pas…et puis…les filles c'est tellement compliqué!

- Merci, on apprécie beaucoup ta délicatesse!

- Nan, mais c'est pas…

Il se mit à rougir.

- Ça vas, je te taquine!

- Ah, ah…très fin!

- Le prend pas mal! Tu vas réussir à lui parler! Il faut juste que…

- Comment tu ferais si tu devais inviter papa à sortir avec toi!

- QUOI?

- Ben ouais, si tu devais…

- Mais euh…tu sais…c'est…pas…

Elle se mit à bafouiller. D'abord Maureen et maintenant Dickie…enfin Dick.

- Avec ton père c'est différent!

- En quoi?

- On est ami!

- Nous aussi!

- Nous on est adulte! On travaille ensemble!

- Je vois!

- Et puis avec ton père, c'est…

- Compliqué?

Il y eut un gros blanc entre les deux. Ils se regardèrent et pensèrent à ce que l'autre venait de dire. Dick posa sa tête sur sa main et soupira.

- De toute façon en Amour, c'est toujours compliqué!

Olivia se mit à rougir à son tour avant de murmurer.

- À qui le dis tu!

Son murmure n'échappa en rien à Dickie. Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire devant leur situation. Chacun venant d'avouer à l'autre ses problèmes de cœurs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot regarda Olivia et son fils partir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lui parler à lui. Après tout, il était son père et il pouvait tout lui dire. À moins que…Elliot commença à se faire les pires des films quand il les entendit éclater de rire. Il fût intrigué par cette situation. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Il monta et les trouva tous les deux en larmes, se tenant le ventre à cause de leur fou rire. Quand ils virent la tête d'Elliot, ils se mirent à rire de plus belle.

- Ben je vois que vous vous amusez bien sans moi! Je crois que je vais redescendre dans ces cas là!

- Ouais! Merci…papa!

Olivia repartit de plus belle après le petit pic de Dick envers son père. Il les regarda, soupira et redescendit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent?

- J'en ai aucune idée!

10 minutes plus tard, ils redescendirent, les yeux rouges à causes des larmes.

- Bon, je vais rentrer avant que maman ne t'appelle! Encore merci pour tout Livia!

- De rien!

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- À plus papa!

Il partit avec un grand sourire.

- Ton fils sait y faire avec elle! Fais gaffe, il risquerait de te la piquer et…

- La FERME JOHN!

Elliot fusilla Munch du regard. Olivia recommença à rire. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Alors là, je sais pas ce que tu lui à fais hier frangin mais elle était pas aussi joyeuse quand je vous ai vu! À croire que dans le parc…

Elliot frappa Munch sur la tête. Fin qui observait la scène secoua la tête.

- J'abandonne! Entre le mal de dos de Liv, Dickie et la remarque de John… je suis paumé les gars!

- T'inquiètes pas Fin,

Il regarda les deux partenaires de 10 ans.

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt!

Il leurs fit un grand clin d'œil ce qui laissa Elliot et Olivia en plan, se regardant et ne sachant que dire!

* * *

Ah Munch!!! J'adore!! Et Lilou, c'est le grand retour du mot "**COMPLIQUE**"!!

Mdr


	7. Chapter 7: L'opération BensLer

Salut la compagnie

Alors voila, avec ce chapitre, il en reste 2... avant mes vacances! Donc je ne pourrais pas mettre de chapitre avant sans doute le samedi 13 ou le dimanche 14!

C'est d'autant pire que je vous laisse au moment où tout va commencer! Désolée!

**Disclamer: Same as always! J'ai juste créé le serveur (qui m'a été inspiré de la Série: _Le Coeur A Ses Raisons!)_** **J'ai aussi trouvé le nom du restaurant seule!**

Sur ce, _**l'opération "BensLer"**_ peut commencé! Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 7: L'opération « BensLer »!**

- Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher?

- Si on essaye pas, on se posera encore la question! Vous êtes avec moi?

- Bien sûr! / Bien sûr!

- Parfait! L'opération « BensLer » peut commencer!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _« A l'Ange Amoureux _»?

- Pourquoi pas?

- Vous voulez qu'on aille dîner là bas?

- Pourquoi pas? Ça peut être sympa!

- Je…possible! C'est juste que c'est un restaurant…

- Si tu veux pas y aller, on peut…

- Nan, nan! Bien sûr que je veux y aller! Faudra juste me rappeler de mettre une robe du soir!

- T'en fait pas Olivia, on te le rappellera!

- Merci!

- Je suis sûre qu'on va passer une excellente soirée toutes les trois!

- Liz a raison! On va se détendre, bien profiter et qui sait Liv…tu rencontreras peut être un « bel homme »!

Les filles se mirent à rire devant la tête qu'Olivia faisait.

- On verra bien! Pour le moment, votre père vous attend!

- On y va!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, le restaurant « _A l'Ange Amoureux _».

- Bonsoir Monsieur!

- Bonsoir, j'ai une réservation au nom de Stabler!

- Stabler….Stabler…Stabler: une table pour deux!

- C'est ça!

- Suivez moi Monsieur!

Le serveur accompagna Elliot à sa table.

- Et voici!

- Merci!

Le serveur, Lewis (merci le Cœur à ses Raisons!), s'excusa et laissa Elliot seul! Il regarda autour de lui: pas vraiment le genre d'ambiance qu'il avait imaginé pour un simple dîner avec son fils! Lumière tamisées, musique douce. Pas vraiment non plus le genre d'endroit dans lequel un jeune adolescent voudrait dîner avec son père. Il secoua la tête et regarda en direction de son serveur. Quand il le vit se rapprocher de lui, il alla pour parler…jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit la personne derrière lui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bonsoir Madame.

- Bonsoir. Une réservation a été faite au nom de Stabler!

- Oui! Suivez moi!

Devant la rapidité du serveur, elle se dit que les filles devaient être déjà arrivées. Elle ne regardait pas vraiment devant elle. Cependant quand le serveur lui indiqua sa table, elle se stoppa! Devant elle, une table pour deux et non trois. Et pas de Maureen ou Elisabeth mais…Elliot Stabler!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand il la vit, il s'arrêta de respirer. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans une tenue pareille: une robe du soir noir, les épaules légèrement dégagées, une longueur parfaite laissant apparaître ses longues jambes fines. Il mit un certain temps à déglutir. En voyant le serveur s'arrêter devant sa table, il comprit: un coup monté par ses enfants! Mais peu importait. Il se leva et son regard croisa celui d'Olivia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle voulut finir sa phrase, mais elle n'y arriva pas.

En même temps, autant était elle troublée par la situation, mais elle l'était tout autant par la personne devant elle. En 10 ans, elle l'avait pratiquement vu tous les jours en costume. Mais là: chemise noir, veste et pantalon noir et cravate noir. La pénombre de son costume faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Elliot? Mais qu'est-ce que…c'est quoi cette histoire? Pourquoi tu…

- Olivia, calme toi!

- Me calmer? Mais…

- Je peux t'expliquer!

- Je t'écoute!

- Je pense que…mes enfants…sont à l'origine de cette…mise en scène!

- Tes enfants? Mais…J'y crois pas!

- À croire qu'ils sont vraiment fort!

- À croire que oui en effet!

Il se plaça derrière sa chaise. Elle le regarda avant d'accepter de s'asseoir. Il soupira avant de replacer la chaise. Il s'assied à son tour.

- J'en reviens pas qu'ils aient fait ça!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont dit?

- Qu'elles voulaient qu'on se détende, qu'un restaurant ça pouvait être sympa…ton fils?

- Qu'il voulait passer du temps avec moi et qu'un restaurant ça pouvait le faire. J'ai pas tilté tout de suite pour le nom…

- Je l'avais fait…mais en écoutant tes filles…j'ai abandonné! Oh mais…

- Quoi?

Elle se mit à sourire avant de rougir.

- Quoi? Dis moi!

- Après que j'ai accepté, Reen m'a dit que je pourrais peut être, et je la cite texto « rencontrer un bel homme »!

Il lui sourit.

- J'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils…

- Liv…

- Quoi?

- Et si on arrêtait de parler de mes enfants et qu'on appréciait cette soirée?

- Je…heu… oui, tu as raison!

Ils prirent chacun leur coupe de champagne et trinquèrent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Allo?

- _C'est Mo! Phase 1 de l'opération « BensLer » accomplit!_

- Parfait!

_- Maintenant, on est plus maître de rien!_

* * *

....

Alors dites moi!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Premier rendez vous

Hey there,

Bon alors comme promis, voici le chapitre 8... où les choses commencent à évoluer doucement mais surement entre notre couple.

Je pars en vacs pendant 1 semaine donc pas de publication... Désolée!!!

**Diclamer: Rien ne m'appartient au niveau de la série ni des personnages. Juste Lewis, Le restaurant. La chanson est "_Me & Mrs Jones_", la version de Michael Buble!**

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Take care & Enjoy.

Love & kisses.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Premier Rendez vous.**

- Tu es déjà venu ici?

- Nan! Toi?

- Non!…

- Je savais que c'était un grand restaurant réputé chic et « romantique », qu'il fallait être…bien habillé…mais sinon, jamais!

- En tout les cas, tu es très en beauté ce soir Olivia!

Elle se mit à rougir. Il luit avait déjà fait des remarques sur ses vêtements mais jamais…

- Je…heu…

- Tu rougis?

- C'est juste que…

- L'Inspecteur Olivia Benson rougit pour une vérité! Alors là…

- Ça va! C'est pas un drame! C'est juste…tellement…rare que TU me fasses des compliments…

- À soirée exceptionnelle, compliments exceptionnels!

- Merci! Et pour tout te dire,tu n'es plutôt pas mal non plus ce soir!

- Ça te plait?

- Faudrait être difficile! Mais pour être honnête, le sombre de ton costume donne un côté plus profond et mystérieux à ton regard.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire et de rougir.

- Je ne suis plus la seule à rougir on dirait!

- Certes! Mais c'est la première fois que je te vois autant rougir Liv!

- À soirée exceptionnelle, évènements exceptionnels!

- Je vois ça!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils dégustèrent leur repas dans ce cadre idyllique.

- Je vais te faire un aveu…

- Je t'écoute…

- J'en veux un peu moins à tes enfants!

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que je passe un excellent moment!

- Oh!

- Oui! Et ça ne m'était pas arrivée depuis un certain temps!

- Ils seront ravis de l'apprendre! Je passe moi aussi un excellent moment!

- Ah oui?

- Et comment: une grand restaurant, une ambiance romantique, toi…

- Moi?

- Hum hum…je crois que tu sous estime ton pouvoir de séduction sur les hommes!

- Pardon?

- À partir du moment où tu es entrée et jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de serveurs ou d'hommes qui t'ont regardé!

Elle se mit à rougir de nouveau. Jamais ils n'avaient autant flirté mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger.

- Et…à ton avis, enfin en tant qu'homme, qu'est-ce qu'ils voient?

- Et bien, ils voient une femme magnifique, dans une tenue qui te met en valeur, ils voient ton sourire angélique qui ne peut laisser AUCUN homme normalement constitué indifférent. Mais…

- Mais?

- Mais, pour eux, ce n'est que physique!

- Oh!

- Alors que moi….j'ai un avantage!

- Et quel est il?

- Premièrement, c'est moi qui suis assit à la même table que toi!

Ils se mirent à rire.

- Autre élément de ton charme, ton rire!

- Quel charmeur!

- Je fais ce que je peux! Pour en revenir à notre discussion: je te connais depuis 10 ans. Tu es ma partenaire au travail, ma meilleure amie. Je te connais et tu me connais. On s'est vu dans des moments heureux de nos vies, plus malheureux…on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre…je t'ai connu avec…une dizaine de coupe de cheveux différentes!

- Oh non!

- Oh que si! Longs, courts, lâchés, queue de cheval…

- Tu avais une préférence?

- Hum…j'aimais bien court! Ça faisait garçon manqué genre…super flic!

- Garçon manqué?

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire! Mais quand tu es revenue de l'Oregon…tu étais…magnifique!

Elle se mit à rougir. De plus en plus devant l'insistance de son regard bleu azur.

- Un nouveau style, une nouvelle coupe de cheveux…une nouvelle Liv!

- C'est sûr que niveau coupe de cheveux, je te bats!

Il se mit à rire.

- C'est clair!

Ils se souriaient quand une musique familière arriva aux oreilles d'Olivia.

- Quoi?

- La musique!

- Et?

- C'est Michaël Buble « _Me & Mrs Jones _». J'adore cette chanson!

- Hum hum…

- Quoi?

Il se leva et lui tendit sa main.

- El…

- Liv…m'accordes tu cette danse?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Avec joie!

Elle mit sa main dans la sienne et le suivit jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il l'a fit tourné avant posé sa main droite dans le bas de son dos. Elle plaça sa main droite dans la main gauche d'Elliot et plaça l'autre sur son épaule.

_Me & Mrs. Jones,_

_ we've got a thing going on,_

_We both know that it's wrong, _

_but it's much to strong to let it go now,_

_We meet everyday at the same café, _

_6.30 and no one now she'll be there,_

_Holding hands, making all kinds of plans,_

_While the jukebox plays our favorite song,_

_Me & Mrs. Jones, _

_we've got a thing going on,_

_We both know that it's wrong, _

_but it's much too strong to let it go now,_

_We've got to be extra careful,_

_ that we don't build our hopes too high_

_Cause she's got her own obligations and so do I _

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dansaient ensemble: les bals, les fêtes de Noël de la police et tout le reste. Mais là, c'est comme si il n'y avait plus d'interdit: pas besoin de se retenir vis-à-vis de Kathy ou des réflexions de Munch.

_Me & Mrs. Jones…_

Le rythme de la musique changea ainsi que leur situation. La main d'Elliot se mettait à tracer des cercles dans le bas du dos d'Olivia, tandis que la main de cette dernière avait dévié de l'épaule au cou de son partenaire de danse. Elle passait son pouce entre la base de sa nuque et le début de ses cheveux.

_When it's time for us to believe in,_

_ and it hurt so much, it hurt so much inside,_

_And now, she'll go on her way and I'll go mine,_

_But tomorrow we'll meet at the same place, the same time!_

_Me & Mrs. Jones…_

La chanson se termina. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux comme pour ne pas oublier ce moment, ce moment rien qu'à eux. Il lui prit la main et la raccompagna jusqu'à la table. Il lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Il alla s'asseoir à son tour.

* * *

Et voilà. Je sais que je laisse en plan à un moment intéressant mais... autant vous faire mariner un peu pendant 1 semaine.

A plus!


	9. Chapter 9: La soirée continue

Hey kiddos,

Me voila de retour après une semaine de vacs plus que bien! Soleil, mer et beaux mecs.... le rêve!

Bref, je n'en oublie pas pour autant de publier cette ff. Alors voici donc la suite... avec peut être une surprise!!!

**Disclamer: check chap 1! Niveau desset, on s'est partagé nos préférés avec Lilou004!!! :)  
**

Enjoy!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 9: La soirée continue.**

Lewis arriva avec leur dessert respectif et…

- Du champagne?

- Comme on l'a dit tout à l'heure…à soirée exceptionnelle, évènements exceptionnels!

- Très bien Mr Stabler!

- Je propose un toast! À nous…et cette merveilleuse soirée!

- J'approuve!

Ils trinquèrent et continuèrent à discuter. La main d'Elliot était placée sur celle d'Olivia et s'amusait à tracer des petits cercles sur le haut de sa main. Elle ne dit rien, se laissa faire, ne voulant en aucun cas casser ce moment magique.

- Il m'a l'air appétissant ce fondant au chocolat!

- Il l'est Liv!

Il coupa un petit morceau, mit avec un peu de glace à la vanille et approcha sa cuillère de la bouche de sa collègue. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de goûter.

- Hum…délicieux!

Elle coupa à son tour un morceau de sa tarte aux pommes, l'imbiba de crème anglaise et répéta le même geste qu'Elliot.

- Hum…tu as bon goût en matière de dessert!

- Idem pour toi.

Ils continuèrent quand Olivia se mit à sourire.

- Quoi?

- Rien!

- Liv…

- Tu as juste…un peu de chocolat!

- Où?

- Juste là!

Elle prit sa serviette et lui essuya délicatement la commissure des lèvres. À ce moment précis, le regard d'Elliot changea. Il lui prit son poignet. Son geste fût doux mais surprit Olivia. Son regard bleu azur ne quitta pas son regard chocolat. Il lui embrassa gentiment le poignet ce qui la fit rougir. Il relâcha son poignet mais trouva de nouveau ses doigts. Jusqu'à la fin du repas, ils ne s'étaient pas séparés, ni des yeux, ni des mains. Olivia s'excusa pour aller se repoudrer. Elliot se leva en bon gentleman, la suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il surprit le regard de certains serveurs et autres hommes. Son sourire s'agrandit. Quand Olivia revint, elle nota que la table était complètement débarrassée.

- Tu es prête?

- Mais pour…

Il lui fit un rapide clin d'œil.

- Elliot Stabler!

- Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais payer une partie de l'addition?

- El…

- La soirée n'aurait pas été la même si tu avais payé quelque chose!

- Quel gentleman!

- Merci!

Elle secoua la tête et ils partirent en direction du vestiaire. Durant la rapide traversée du restaurant, la main d'Elliot était dans le bas du dos d'Olivia ce qui provoqua des regards noirs des autres hommes. Elle récupéra son manteau. Il lui prit et l'aida à l'enfiler. Il prit le sien et remercia le serveur. Il ouvrit la porte à Olivia, ce qui lui valut un grand sourire de la part de cette dernière.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De la sortie du restaurant jusqu'à l'arrivée à leurs voitures respectives, leurs mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées. Mais ce n'était pas un petit « je te tiens par la main comme ça ». Non! C'était plus. Les doigts étaient entrelacés et Olivia ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer son pouce sur la main de son partenaire, comme pour être sûr qu'il était bien là. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture d'Olivia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bien, on y est!

- Ouais!

- Elliot je…j'ai passé une excellente soirée! Et tu en es en grande partie responsable!

- J'apprécie! Tu sais que tu es aussi responsable pour cette merveilleuse soirée que j'ai passé en ta compagnie!

- Merci!

Elle se mit à rougir avant de regarder par terre.

- J'ai un…autre aveu à te faire!

- Dis moi!

- C'est une…nan, en fait…j'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne soirée en compagnie…d'un homme! Alors, merci…pour ça!

- Et?

- Et quoi?

- Et…je sais que tu n'as pas fini! Dis!

- Je…

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

- Et…j'ai pas envie que cette soirée se termine!

Elle avait dit cette phrase à demi mot, comme si elle était honteuse de cette confession. Elle sentit quelque chose sur son menton. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les doigts d'Elliot lui relevèrent son menton. Leur regard se trouvèrent.

- Liv je…j'ai pas envie que cette soirée se termine non plus!

Elle lui sourit un bref instant.

- Si tu en as vraiment envie…elle peut continuer!

- Vraiment?

- Hum hum!

- Et que proposez vous, Inspecteur Stabler?

- Que diriez vous de…venir chez moi…Inspecteur Benson?

- Mais…j'en serais ravie!

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la voiture d'Elliot. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez lui, ils n'avaient cessé d'échanger des petits regards en coin et des grands sourires qui en disaient longs.

Une fois arriver chez lui, il sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour afin de venir lui ouvrir la porte. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à sortir de la voiture. A l'intérieur, il l'aida à retirer son manteau. Elle s'avança vers son salon. Il revint quelque secondes plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Histoire de…jamais oublier!

Il plaça son appareil photo en hauteur et mit le compte à rebours. Il se plaça aux côtés d'Olivia. Il passa sa main autour de sa taille. Elle fit de même et regarda l'objectif. Le flash crépita. Elliot bougea rapidement et se plaça derrière elle. Elle ne comprit pas tout. Il prit leurs mains, les posa sur son ventre.

- Dis « cheese »!

Elle ria quand un deuxième flash crépita!

- Elliot!

Il se dirigea vers l'appareil et regarda le résultat. Quand il vit la deuxième, il se mit à rire.

- Fais voir!

Elle regarda à son tour. Sur la première photo, il faisait vraiment couple d'amis comme sur tant de photos qu'ils avaient. Sur la seconde, la posture de leurs deux corps, la place de leurs mains et leurs expressions suggéraient plus. Il posa l'appareil, enleva sa veste et dénoua sa cravate. Il revint de la cuisine avec deux verres et une bouteille de…

- Encore du champagne?

- Ne jamais faire de mélange! On sait jamais ce qui peut se passer par la suite!

- Je retiens.

* * *

....


	10. Chapter 10: Flirtage

Soyons fous....

Voici le chapitre 10 histoire de...

**Disclmer: Les leiux décrits par Elliot et Olivia sont des leiux réels que je connais très bien. L a marque de Champagne "_Alfred Rothschild & Cie_" ne m'appartient pas. Ni la chanson de Al Green "_How can you mend a broken heart_"**

E/O Shipper: let's get the party started!!! (cette phrase ne m'appartient pas non plus!!!)

BigBoss87

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10: Flirtage…**

Il servit deux coupes avant de mettre en route la chaîne hi-fi. Il s'assied sur le canapé.

- Je crois que c'est à toi de porter un toast!

- Si tu y tiens! Hum…à nous et à…cette fin de soirée! Puisse t elle être…mémorable!

- J'y compte bien!

Ils prirent chacun une gorgée de ce fameux liquide bulleux.

- Hum…

- Quoi?

- Il est délicieux ce champagne!

- N'est-ce pas!

- Tu l'as trouvé où?

- En tout les cas, pas ici!

- Comment ça?

Il lui fit voir la bouteille.

- _Alfred Rothschild & Cie_?

- Yep!

- Et on trouve ça où?

- Majoritairement… en France!

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec une gorgée.

- En…France?

- Hum hum…!

- C'est du…

- Champagne français!

- Champagne français?

- Oui.

- Wow! Monsieur a des goûts de luxe!

- Et Mademoiselle a l'air d'apprécier mes goûts de luxe!

- En effet.

Chacun avait un bras derrière le canapé et leurs mains se trouvèrent de nouveau.

- Donc si tu as du champagne français, tu as sans doute dû y aller?

- Oui! Plusieurs fois même!

- Et c'est comment?

- Magnifique!

- Comme on dit?

- Comme on dit.

- Tu as été où?

- Un peu partout! Paris…

- WOW! Paris?

- C'est une ville magnifique!

- Je me doute.

- Elle te ressemble un peu!

- Pardon?

- Paris te ressemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? Que je suis vieille?

Il se mit à rire avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne.

- Nan, pas du tout! Paris c'est…une ville pleine de surprises! Quand tu penses avoir tout vu, il y a toujours une petite rue pour te rappeler que tu ne pourras jamais tout voir. C'est mouvementé dans la journée et calme la nuit à des endroits précis. Tu as des vues incroyables, des monuments tous aussi splendides et surprenants les uns que les autres. Et quand tu vas à Paris, tu tombes sous son charme. Et jamais tu ne peux l'oublier! Et c'est en ça que toi et Paris vous vous ressemblez: charmante, troublante, éblouissante et mystérieuse!

Elle buvait littéralement ses paroles. Il venait de lui faire une sorte de déclaration mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder et de l'écouter.

- Et toi dis moi, tu as déjà été en France?

- Une fois! Mais j'étais petite. On y est pas resté longtemps. On devait rentrer d'Angleterre avec l'école. On a pas eu d'avion. Alors on a prit le car, on a traversé la Manche et on s'est retrouvé en France. Mais toujours impossible d'avoir un avion sur Paris. Alors on a traversé la France en car. On a réussi à réserver pour rentrer. On est aller jusqu'à Marseille. Il était de bonne heure et l'avion était le soir. On a trouvé une place de car et on a passé la journée à la plage. Mes camarades étaient tous contents.

- Et pas toi?

- J'ai…je me suis un peu isolée des autres. J'avais trouvé un petit coin qui me semblait être le paradis. C'était sur la plage voisine. On était séparé que de 150 mètres, quelques rochers et un pont mais…jamais je n'oublierais la couleur de l'eau! D'un bleu…limite un bleu tropical, un bleu que tu ne trouves que dans les images des îles que tu vois à la télé! Je me suis jurée à ce moment là de ne jamais oublier ce moment et cette couleur! Mais je n'ai pas vraiment tenue cette promesse.

- Tu l'as oublié?

- Pendant des années oui! Et puis…il y a 10 ans, je suis entrée dans une pièce et cette couleur m'est revenue en mémoire!

- Juste en rentrant dans une pièce?

- En fait…

Sa main lâcha celle d'Elliot et vint se poser délicatement sur sa joue.

- Cette couleur m'est revenue au moment où je…t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux pour la première fois dans le bureau de Cragen! Le même bleu: calme, délicat, à vouloir se noyer dedans. Et depuis 10 ans, quand j'ai un coup de blues, je n'ai qu'à te regarder dans les yeux pour me retrouver sur cette plage.

Elle caressait sa joue avec son pouce. Il se sentait si bien. Comme si, ils étaient dans une bulle de bonheur et de douceur. Il tourna la tête et lui embrassa la paume de la main. Ils se regardèrent comme si rien n'existait si ce n'est la chaleur du regard de l'autre. Elliot prit une gorgée de champagne avant de se lever. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait brisé ce contact, pourquoi il avait fait éclater leur bulle?

- Danse avec moi!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle prit une gorgée de champagne, déposa sa coupe et lui prit la main. Il l'entraîna au milieu du salon. Tout comme au restaurant, il la fit tourné avant de la ramener vers lui. Mais cette fois ci, ses deux mains trouvèrent le bas des son dos, tandis que les deux main d'Olivia se placèrent derrière sa nuque.

_I can think of younger days when living for my life_

_Was everything a man could want to do._

_I could never see tomorrow,_

_But I was never told about the sorrow._

- C'est une chanson magnifique! Pourquoi tu souris?

-Al Green est mon chanteur favoris! Et cette chanson…est ma préférée!

_And how can you mend a broken heart?_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_Tell me how can you stop the sun from shining?_

_What makes the world go round?_

_And how can you mend a this broken man?_

_How can a loser ever win?_

_Please help me mend my broken heart_

_ And let me live again._

_La la la la la_

Elliot enfouit son nez dans les cheveux d'Olivia et s'imprégna de son odeur à cet instant précis! Olivia prit une profonde inspiration au niveau de son cou et exerça une légère pression au niveau du battement de son pouls. Elliot ferma les yeux sous cette sensation. Il se recula légèrement afin de trouver son regard. Quand il le trouva, un échange intense eut lieu entre les deux.

_I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees_

_And misty memories of days gone by_

_But we could never see tomorrow, _

_Would you believe that no one, no one_

_ Ever told us about the sorrow._

Elliot trouva le chemin et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Olivia. Rien qu'un petit contact, comme celui du parc, mais dans une situation plus « romantique ». Tout comme au parc, ils se regardèrent juste après, histoire qu'il n'y ait aucun quiproquo sur la situation.

_So how can you mend a broken heart?_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_Tell me how can you stop the sun from shining?_

_What makes the world go round?_

Et il n'y eu aucun quiproquo. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent de nouveau. Avec la même intensité dans un premier temps, puis un peu plus intensément. Olivia exerça une petite pression sur le cou d'Elliot afin qu'ils puissent approfondir cette envie qui était en eux depuis tant d'années.

Ils durent se séparer à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent et le même sourire vint se placer sur leur visage. Elliot plaça son front contre celui d'Olivia, qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Ils continuèrent à danser, front contre front, les yeux fermés.

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Tell me help me mend my broken heart_

_ And let me live again._

_And how can you mend a this broken man?_

_How can a loser ever win?_

_Baby help me mend my broken heart_

_ And let me live again._

Durant tout le reste de la chanson, ils échangèrent des baisers, plus ou moins appuyés, continuèrent à danser front contre front, toujours dans leur bulle de bonheur et de plénitude.

_How can you mend this broken heart?_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_Tell me help me mend my broken heart_

_ And let me live again._

_La la la la la la la la la la la……………_

La chanson se termina mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Ils continuèrent à danser même sans musique. Ce moment ne devait jamais se terminer.

* * *

Ouais bon.... mon "côté fleur bleue" a pris le dessus dans ce chapitre!

Pour en revenir au description... comment parler de _Paris_ (ville ou "j'habite") sans parler de _Marseille_ (ville de mon coeur et de mes vacances)?

La plage décrite par Olivia est celle du _Prado_... plage de léger cailloux et d'un paysage magnifique....(et d'un soleil qui brûle fort... mais ça, c'est une anecdotre trop perso)!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Retour à la réalité

Hey kids,

Voila la suite de Week end! Pas de grand discours aujourd'hui.... pas le moral pour.

**Rien ne m'appartient sauf les voisines!**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Retour à la réalité.**

Finalement, après de longues et belles minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autres, Olivia eut le courage de se séparer d'Elliot.

- Je crois que les paroles de mon toast ont été exaucé!

- On peut dire ça comme ça!

- Mais…

- Non, pas de mais! Pas maintenant...

- Désolée! Mais…autant cette soirée et cette fin de soirée ont été…PARFAITE et INOUBLIABLE, je vais devoir rentrer!

- Tu n'es pas obligée.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, j'ai des chambres en plus! Et tu pourras prendre les affaires des filles.

- Certes! Bien que ta proposition soit disons…des plus intéressantes…

- Oui…

Il s'amusait à l'embrasser dans le cou pour la dissuader de partir. Elle se laissa porter par ses baisers avant de se reprendre.

- Il faut…que l'un d'entre nous soit raisonnable! Et il me semble que ça va devoir être moi!

Il soupira.

- T'as raison! Excuse moi.

- Eh…

Elle le regarda.

- Ne t'excuses SURTOUT pas pour vouloir me garder avec toi ce soir!

- Vraiment?

- Jamais! Mais…

- Oui, on travaille demain et il faut être raisonnable.

- C'est ça.

Il l'aida à remettre son manteau et ils quittèrent son appartement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le trajet se fit dans un relatif silence, troublé seulement par une douce musique. Chacun repensait à cette soirée: de l'arrivée surprise à la fin de soirée chez Elliot, du premier slow au premier baiser. Durant ce moment, Olivia regardait dehors essayant de se dire que tout était bien réel. Elliot comprit son expression et ses doutes. Il lui prit délicatement la main. Ce contact fit réagir Olivia. Elle le regarda avant de regarder leur main. Quand elle sentit la pression qu'Elliot exerça sur sa main du bout de ses lèvres, elle comprit que tout avait été réel. Tout comme lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés chez lui, il lui ouvrit la porte et l'aida à sortir. Ils avancèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bon, je crois que c'est ici…qu'on se sépare et qu'on se dit à demain!

- C'est possible! Si ce n'est que je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser...

- Je sais! Mais ça serait…trop…

- Compliqué?

- C'est ça!

- Ouais.

- El…je…te l'ai déjà dit mais…j'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie! Et tu y es pour beaucoup.

- Merci!

- Fais moi penser à remercier tes enfants!

- Pourquoi?

- Vraiment? Tu me demandes…

- Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais pu t'inviter par moi-même?

- Tu ne l'as pas fait…

- Encore!

- Tiens donc!

- Hum hum...

- Précisez votre pensée Inspecteur...

- Voudriez vous, Inspecteur Benson, dîner avec moi un soir prochain?

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

- Avec plaisir Inspecteur Stabler!

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser. Tendrement dans un premier temps, puis plus « passionnément » par la suite.

- El!

- Quoi?

- Pas ici.

- Quoi?

- On est dans un hall d'immeuble.

- Et?

- On est flic.

- Et?

- Tu connais le règlement…si on se fait surprendre…

- Liv, ce soir on est pas de service. Et puis…règlement ou pas, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser, où je veux et quand je veux. Et il se trouve que j'ai TRÈS envie de t'embrasser ici et maintenant!

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de tirer sur sa cravate et de l'embrasser. Ils firent abstraction de tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, y comprit des bruit de pas venant de l'immeuble.

- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dises qu'il n'y a personne dans…OH!

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit!

Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent en direction des perturbatrices.

- Olivia?

- Ellen, Samantha!

- Tu vois quand je te disais que j'avais entendu des gens parler dans le hall.

- Oui, ça va j'ai comprit sœurette!

Olivia se mit à sourire.

- Samantha, Ellen, voici Elliot. El, voici Samantha et Ellen, mes voisines du premier.

- Mesdames!

- Jeune homme!

- Bien, on va…vous laisser…enfin vous voyez ce que je…

- Viens Samantha, on rentre! Bonne nuit.

- Merci vous aussi.

Une fois que les deux « vieilles » femmes étaient remontées, ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

- J'ai l'impression de m'être fait attraper par une tante ou je sais pas qui!

- Désolée! Elles sont un peu…elles sont sœurs et n'ont pas vraiment de famille…alors…elles m'ont…

- Un peu adopté?

- C'est ça!

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu voulais pas qu'on reste là.

- J'avais raison!

- Comme toujours.

Il se rapprocha.

- Tu n'as pas retenu la leçon?

- Je suis assez…indiscipliné!

- Un vrai gosse.

- Tout à fait.

Il se rapprocha encore et la serra dans ses bras. Chacun voulait garder l'image, la chaleur de l'autre.

- On se voit demain?

- Ouais!

- J'ai le droit de t'embrasser pour te souhaiter bonne nuit?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une!

Ils s'embrassèrent le plus tendrement possible.

- Bonne nuit Livia!

- Bonne nuit Elliot!

Un dernier baiser et elle eut la force et le courage de se séparer de lui et de partir en direction des escaliers. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, lui adressa son plus beau sourire auquel il répondit et disparu dans les escaliers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Olivia fût réveillée par son téléphone.

- Benson?

- _Bonjour toi!_

- Hey!

- _Je te réveille?_

- Ouais.

- _Désolé._

- Nan, c'est pas grave! J'aime quand la première chose que j'entends le matin c'est ta voix!

- _J'en prends note! Tu as bien dormi?_

- À merveille.

- _C'est le principal._

- Toi?

- _J'ai fait un drôle de rêve..._

- Dis moi.

- _J'ai rêvé qu'on sortait ensemble et que j'avais le droit de t'embrasser!_

- Vraiment?

- _Je t'avais dit._

- C'est bizarre! J'ai fait le même rêve!

- _Comme quoi! Dans combien tant tu penses être prête?_

- Bonne question! Pourquoi?

- _Il va falloir que tu récupères ta voiture._

- J'avais complètement oublié! À croire que j'avais la tête ailleurs...

- _À croire que!_

- Donne moi 1h 15!

- _Je t'attendrais dans le hall._

- Hier soir ne t'as pas suffit?

- _Au choix: ma voiture, le hall ou…_

- Ou?

- _Ou ton appartement?_

- Tu as raison! Le hall est un choix plus…

- _Raisonnable! Hé oui, je sais être raisonnable de temps à autre!_

- Je retiens.

- _Je me doutes. À tout à l'heure._

- Bye El!

- _Bye Liv!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une heure et 15minutes plus tard, Olivia arriva dans le hall de son immeuble.

- Je ne savais pas que les femmes pouvaient être aussi ponctuelles!

- Pas toute les femmes! Mais moi oui!

- Je vois ça.

Elle alla dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

- Bonjour toi!

- Bonjour toi!

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de s'embrasser.

- Je te dis que si on y va maintenant on…OH!

Ils se retournèrent.

- Mesdames!

- Jeune homme. Bonjour Olivia!

- Bonjour!

- Ça devient une habitude on dirait? Qu'on vous surprenne!

- Certes! Promis, on sera plus discret!

- Aucun soucis pour nous Olivia!

- Tu viens Samantha, ces jeunes gens doivent aller travailler...

- Exact!

- Bonne journée.

- À vous aussi mesdames.

- À plus tard Olivia.

Elle quittèrent le hall.

- Faudra vraiment être plus discret!

- Je sais.

Elle passa les mains sous sa veste et les posa dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Une chance pour nous que j'avais prévu le coup en mettant mon badge et mon arme dans mon dos!

- T'es génial!

- Y paraît.

- Ben voyons.

- On y va?

- Je te suis!

* * *

.....


	12. Chapter 12: Odafin!

Bonsoir,

Alors voici un new chap de Week End qui s'annonce.... rien que le titre vous ferra comprendre le reste!

**Dislamer.......**

Enjoy!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Odafin!**

Le temps passait et tout allait pour le mieux entre Elliot et Olivia. Ils se faisaient le plus discret possible sauf devant les enfants Stabler qui avaient accepté avec joie cette nouvelle relation. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps. C'est pour cela qu'ils dînaient ensembles une à deux fois par semaine, qu'ils passaient des soirées avec les enfants à regarder des films, jouer à la console ou juste discuter. Personne ne soupçonnait cette relation. Munch avait toujours quelques doutes suite à l'histoire du parc mais sans plus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était un samedi matin frais mais ensoleillé sur Central Park. Fin venait de finir son footing matinal et pour se reposer, il prit un café et déambulait dans le parc. Il observait toutes ces familles si heureuses, tous ses gens qui profitaient de cette matinée pour être avec des proches. Il prit une gorgée de son café quand il reconnut deux femmes non loin de lui. Il sourit en se disant que cette amitié était une bonne chose pour elles. Il s'avança vers elles quand un homme arriva et mit ses mains autour des épaules de la première. Il le reconnu et fût heureux de voir le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'il avait vu grandir. Il arriva non loin d'elles quand un deuxième homme arriva. Il tendit un thé à la deuxième femme. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de boire son thé. Fin se stoppa. Encore, les deux premières personnes, il avait comprit. Mais les deux autres…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Alors, tout se passe bien?

- Tout va bien. On a bien avancé au niveau du déménagement. L'appartement est presque rempli, on a plus qu'à finir de re décorer la chambre d'ami et le bureau de Jimmy et tout est fait.

- Bien bien! Un vrai p'tit couple!

- On parle de moi?

James arriva et passa son bras autour des épaules de Maureen.

- Oui mon chéri on parle de toi!

- Et?

- J'expliquais à Olivia où on en était au niveau de l'appart.

- Oh! Mais tout va bien.

- Je vois ça.

- Et voilà ma belle!

Olivia se retourna et vit Elliot lui tendre un gobelet de thé. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Merci toi!

- Mais de rien.

- Et vous deux alors?

- Et bien Jimmy, on avance…

- Doucement mais sûrement!

- C'est déjà ça.

- C'est vrai!

Maureen sourit et eut un petit frisson.

- T'as froid ma puce?

Il resserra l'écharpe autour du cou de Maureen et l'a serra contre lui.

- Merci mon cœur!

- Mais de rien.

- Ils sont pas mignons tous les deux?

- Ouais ouais!

- Elliot!

- Quoi?

- Tu recommences.

- Quoi?

- Je sais que c'est ta fille mais elle est grande et elle va se marier.

- Merci de me le rappeler!

- J'adore quand tu es de bonne humeur.

- Très fin Liv.

- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton futur gendre.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que LUI, il est romantique et qu'il prend soin de sa petite amie!

- Donc je ne suis pas romantique et je ne prends pas soin de toi?

- À ce moment précis, pas vraiment!

- Très bien!

Il se plaça derrière Olivia, la serra tout contre lui, prit leurs mains et enlaça leurs doigts tous en déposant de rapides baisers dans son cou.

- Tu disais?

- Tu t'améliores!

- Regardes les ces deux là! Pires que nous quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

- Mais si je me souviens bien Reen, quand vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble, vous faisiez ça!

Toujours dans la même position, il embrassa Olivia. Elle posa sa main droite sur son cou afin d'approfondir ce baiser.

- Ça va, c'est bon, on a comprit!

Il lui embrassa le bout du nez.

- J'aime quand tu es comme ça!

- Je serai m'en souvenir Liv!

- T'as intérêt Stabler.

- Et si on allait manger un morceau?

- Bonne idée James.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin regardait l'interaction entre Olivia et la « famille » d'Elliot. Que Maureen, James et Elliot soient tous les trois, ne le choquait pas. Mais pourquoi Olivia? Il tenta de se rapprocher. Mais il stoppa son action quand il vit Elliot changer de position et se retrouver derrière celle qu'il considérait comme « sa petite soeur »! Okay, là, quelque chose n'allait pas. Tant pis, il voulait en avoir le cœur net! Il avança et à 20 mètre de son objectif, il se figea. Son collègue et meilleur ami venait d'embrasser sa petite sœur. Et cette dernière n'avait non seulement pas dit non, mais en avait profiter aussi. Quand il les vit se regarder il comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux. Mais quoi? Peut être était ce juste pour rire?

Au vu des expressions de Maureen et James, possible. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard d'Olivia qui le perturba. Une petite étincelle de bonheur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis très très longtemps. Il décida de mener sa petite enquête. Pister les membres de la famille, c'est pas vraiment l'idéale mais là, il s'agissait de sa petite sœur! Hors de question de ne pas savoir. Le lundi, au travail, tout avait été normal. Elliot et Olivia étaient plus professionnels que jamais ce qui troublait beaucoup Fin. Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net! Le soir venu, il attendit que le couple sorte du travail. Il vit Elliot regarder sa montre et Olivia acquiescer à ses dires. Ils se séparèrent avec un grand sourire. Il suivit Olivia. Deux heures plus tard, Elliot arriva devant l'immeuble de cette dernière. Elle sortit et rentra dans la voiture. Il continua son enquête. Une fois qu'ils furent au restaurant, il resta dehors. Mais une fois qu'ils sortirent, ses doutes se dissipèrent. Elliot embrassa Olivia passionnément avant que cette dernière ne lui prenne la main et qu'ils partent pour une petite balade en amoureux. Dans sa voiture, Fin secoua la tête. Olivia et Elliot étaient ensemble! Personne n'avait vu cela venir. Certes, depuis le divorce et le retour d'Olivia, ils espéraient tous plus ou moins que quelque chose arrive. Mais là…

* * *

Alors??


	13. Chapter 13: Le grand frère

Salut,

Un petit chapitre du soir avant d'aller au dodo et de me lancer à fond dans le boulot pour les soldes!

**Disclamer...**

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Le grand frère.**

Le lendemain matin, Fin était déjà là et avait bien l'intention d'avoir une conversation avec son collègue de travail. Quand Elliot arriva, Fin fût soulagé de ne pas voir Olivia.

- Salut Elliot!

- Salut! T'es tombé du lit?

- On peut dire ça! J'ai pas vraiment dormi.

- Un soucis?

- On peut dire! Je peux te parler?

- Je t'écoute.

- Pas ici! En haut je préfèrerais!

- Okay.

Elliot passa le premier sans se douter de ce qui allait se passer. Il entra dans les vestiaires.

- Alors, de quoi…

Fin attrapa Elliot par la chemise et le plaqua contre les casiers!

- HE! Mais qu'est…

- Écoute moi bien! Je le répèterais pas deux fois!

- Fin…

- La ferme! Si tu oses la faire souffrir, t'es un homme mort!

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Tu sais ce que représentes Olivia pour moi!

- C'est comme ta sœur. Mais…

- Raison de plus! Tu la fais souffrir et tu regretteras qu'elle m'ait comme grand frère!

- Mais de…

Elliot se stoppa net. Il comprit par les dernières paroles de Fin.

- Mais comment… depuis quand tu…

- Je le sais c'est tout!

- Mais…on a pourtant…été plus discret…

- Discret? Ouais ben si tu voulais être discret, fallait pas l'embrasser dans un lieu public comme Central mec!

- QUOI? Mais c'était…SAMEDI?

- Et ouais vieux! Je vous ai vu avec Mo et son fiancé.

Elliot posa sa tête contre les casiers.

- J'y crois pas.

- Moi non plus! Mais bon sang, depuis quand…toi et baby sis vous…

- Deux mois!

- DEUX MOIS?

- Enfin, officiellement! Avant, on sortait avec les enfants sans vraiment…Et puis, les enfants nous on tendu un piège. Ils nous on organisé un rendez vous romantique…et…

- Tout à commencer?

- Ouais.

- Donc c'est du sérieux?

- De plus en plus Fin.

Il le regarda dans les yeux et quand il vit l'expression de son ami, il abdiqua.

- Très bien! J'veux bien vous couvrir.

- Quoi?

- Mais va pas falloir jouer avec moi ou avec elle Elliot.

- Fin je…

- J'suis sérieux!

- Je sais. Merci.

- Tu sais que je le fais plus pour Liv!

- Je sais. Et j'en suis heureux.

- Mouais! Et je suis sérieux en ce qui concerne…

- Je sais que tu ferrais tout pour la protéger. Et ça me rassure. Enfin…en partie!

Fin lui tendit son poing et Elliot frappa dans le poing de Fin avec le sien. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- J'ai toujours voulu que ma baby sis soit heureuse. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas été. Mais samedi, quand j'ai vu son regard…après que vous vous soyez embrassés, j'ai compris…elle l'est Elliot! Tu n'y es pas étranger mais…elle a vraiment l'air de l'être.

- Je sais.

- Ouais.

Fin redescendit.

- Salut Fin!

- Salut ma belle!

Fin s'assied à son bureau. Elliot redescendit deux minutes plus tard. Il regarda Olivia qui lui sourit. Il regarda Fin, puis Olivia. Olivia ne comprit pas son attitude.

- Qu'est-ce qui…

Elliot regarda autour de lui: pas de Munch ou de Capitaine. Il s'assied sur le bureau d'Olivia.

- El, qu'est-ce qui…

- T'as de la chance tu sais?

- Euh…je…pourquoi?

Il se pencha vers son oreille.

- T'as un grand frère qui serait prêt à tout pour te voir heureuse!

Elle regarda Elliot, qui lui désigna Fin du regard. Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Il la regarda et lui sortit son plus grand sourire.

- Salut tout le monde. Vous en faites des têtes! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien! / Rien! / Rien!

- Trois rien d'un coup! Vous êtes de mèches tous les trois! Allez dites…

- Munch! / John! / John!

- Quoi?

- LA FERME!

- Quel accueil! Moi qui voulais vous faire du café...

Ils se mirent à rire.

- J'comprendrais jamais ce que vous avez contre mon café!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était 13h quand Olivia et Elliot partirent déjeuner. Ils allèrent dans une petite brasserie.

- Comment il l'a su?

- Il nous…a vu…samedi au parc.

- Quoi?

- Il était là! Quand il t'a vu avec Mo et James, il voulait vous parler. Et puis je suis arrivé et…

- Il a su.

- Il a des yeux, des oreilles et c'est un flic.

- Je sais! Et pour ce matin?

- Quand je suis arrivé, il m'a dit qu'il voulais parler. On est monté et il m'a traité comme un suspect!

- Comment…

- Il m'a plaqué contre les casiers et à jouer les méchants flics…ou plutôt les « Supers Grand Frère »!

- Il t'a brutalisé?

- Je suis pas en sucre non plus! Et puis, c'était pour me faire peur. Tu sais… « si tu fais du mal à ma petite sœur, je sais où t'habites, t'auras affaire à moi ».

- Pour ça, il est super.

- Et il est encore plus super.

- Et pourquoi?

Il l'embrassa.

- Parce qu'il nous couvre!

- Vraiment?

- Hum hum! On va avoir un peu plus de…liberté.

- J'adore mon grand frère!

- Pas de doute, il est super.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Enfin, on commençait à mourir de faim ici!

Elliot lui balança son sandwich.

- La prochaine fois, tu iras te chercher à manger tout seul.

- C'est la Saint John ou quoi aujourd'hui?

- Où est Fin?

- En haut.

- Merci.

Ils montèrent et virent Fin assit à la table.

- Tiens!

- Merci.

- Et…

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci pour tout…grand frère!

- Je vois que tu lui as tout dit.

- Il sait pas garder sa langue!

- J'veux pas savoir.

- FIN!

- Désolé! Mais maintenant, je vais charrier.

- On s'en serait douté! Mais maintenant que tu nous couvres…on va pouvoir se « lâcher » un peu plus!

- Quoi mais…

Elle s'approcha d'Elliot et l'embrassa.

- Oh nan! Voilà j'ai plus faim!

- Tout de suite les grands mots.

- J'vous assure, ne faites pas ça devant moi…enfin pas quand je mage…ou même ici! Imaginez que Munch ou Cragen soit monté.

- Tu penses bien que j'ai vérifié avant.

- On a beau être ensemble, on en est pas pour autant plus stupide!

- J'espère bien! Je sais que ça me regarde pas mais…enfin, vous avez…enfin…

- Si tu cherches à savoir si j'ai couché avec Elliot, la réponse est non pas encore!

- LIV! / LIV!

- Quoi?

- Je crois que ce domaine de notre vie est TRES privé!

- Tout à fait d'accord frangin! Et c'était pas ma question.

Elle se mit à rougir.

- Désolée!

- Bref, ma question était, il ne s'est rien passé…ici?

- Nan! / Nan!

- Okay! Donc…

- Mes enfants sont au courant! C'est un peu grâce à eux…

- Et puis il y a James...

- Et Ellen et Samantha.

- C'est qui?

- Les voisines de pallier de Liv.

- Quoi?

- Elles sont du genre…supers curieuses et toujours…au mauvais moment!

- Elles nous ont surpris deux fois de suite en train de nous embrasser dans le hall de mon immeuble.

- Le hall…bon sang mais vous avez quel âge?

- EH! C'était le premier soir! Et le lendemain matin mais…

- J'vous jure, jamais j'aurais cru devoir vous couvrir…

- Mais?

- Comme je disais à El ce matin, tu as l'air heureuse Livia. Je l'avais vu samedi et hier soir mais là…

- Comment ça « hier soir »?

- Ben…

Il baissa les yeux.

- Odafin Tutuola!

- J'vous ai suivi hier soir...

- QUOI? / Quoi?

- Samedi je me suis dit que peux être c'était un jeu ou je sais pas quoi. Et quand je vous ai vu hier au boulot, j'ai eu des doutes. Alors j'ai pris ma voiture et…

- Tu nous as suivit?

- Je sais que c'est pas cool. On bosse ensemble et Livi c'est la famille mais…j'voulais être sur que… Juste, quand vous vous embrassez, soyez un peu plus discret!

- Plus besoin, maintenant que tu es là!

- Attendez, vous…

- Benson, Stabler, au boulot!

- On arrive!

- À plus Fin!

Elle lui fit un grand clin d'œil et redescendit.

* * *

Voilà pour ce qui est de ce chapitre...

Rester à l'écoute... le prochain risque d'être...tout aussi... interressant!!! :p


	14. Chapter 14: Munch!

Hey,

Un petit chapitre avant le boulot. Bon ben... Tout est dans le titre... :D

**Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient sauf les voisines!**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Munch!**

- MUNCH!

- Oui Capitaine?

- On a une urgence! Où sont les autres?

- Fin est en bas, Olivia et Elliot commencent dans 30 minutes.

- Appelles les!

- Okay!

Il composa les différents numéros.

- Alors?

- Rien.

- Okay, va les chercher!

- Mais…

- Liv en premier, Elliot ensuite!

- Bien.

Il partit en trombe. Fin arriva 5 minutes plus tard.

- Où est John?

- Partit chercher Olivia et Elliot!

- QUOI?

- Oui, on a …

- Depuis combien de temps il est parti?

- 5 minutes...

- MERDE!

- FIN!

Il commença à courir et appela les différents numéros.

- Bon sang! Faites qu'il ne se passe rien en mon absence!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Munch arriva dans l'immeuble d'Olivia.

- Mesdames.

- Monsieur. Vous êtes de la police?

- En effet!

- Olivia n'a pas d'ennuis?

- Nan, du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas! Vous ne savez pas à tout hasard si elle…

- Elle n'est pas encore partie.

- Comment…

- Généralement, quand elle descend avec son petit ami, on les croise toujours!

- Son…Petit ami?

- Oui.

- Un homme charmant!

- Grand, brun, très musclé, toujours très bien habillé.

- Depuis quand sont-ils ensemble?

- Près de 3 mois.

- Et vous ne seriez pas comment il s'appelle?

- Euh…

Ils entendirent des voix dans les escaliers.

- _Elliot!_

- _Olivia, ne sois pas comme ça!_

- C'est eux.

Il regarda en direction des escaliers.

- _Quand tu m'avais qu'on passerait la soirée ensemble, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête!_

- _Je sais ma puce mais…2 places au bord du terrain pour les Yankees contre les White Sox, ça se refuse pas_!

- Jamais ils ne se disputent d'habitude.

Munch fit un grand sourire.

- Avec eux, c'est sans cesse!

- Comment ça?

- En 10 ans, j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de disputes qu'ils ont pu avoir!

- Vous le connaissez?

- Et comment.

- _Je sais bien EL mais…_

- _Je te promets que je me rattraperais après!_

- _Promis?_

- _Promis!_

- _Bien, ça passe mais que pour cette fois ci!!!!_

- _Je ne referais pas 2 fois la même erreur._

- _T'as pas intérêt._

Ils étaient en haut des 8 dernières marches qui les séparaient du hall. Elliot prit Olivia dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent comme ils le faisaient tous les matins, en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas le faire avant le midi ou plus tard. Munch regardait le « spectacle » avec des grands yeux tandis que les voisines les trouvaient toujours aussi mignon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un grand bruit se fit entendre. Mais seul Munch, Ellen et Samantha se retournèrent vers la personne qui se trouvait là!

- Oh NON! Depuis quand tu es là?

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je devais t'empêcher de…

Il regarda en haut des escaliers.

- Ils sont impossibles ses deux là! Eh, laisse la respirer de temps en temps, tu veux!

Ils se séparèrent en souriant.

- Je te rappelle Fin que tu…MUNCH?

- Bonjour vous deux!

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Oh eh bien, il y a une sorte d'urgence au bureau. Cragen m'a envoyé. Et je dois dire…que je ne suis pas déçu du voyage!

- Tu as fait comment pour aller aussi vite?

- J'ai pris un raccourci.

- J'suis désolé! J'suis parti aussi tôt que le capitaine m'a dit.

- Tu étais au courant?

- Ouais!

- Mais depuis quand?

- Un certain temps.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit? Et pourquoi…oh, je sens que je vais me régaler à…

- LA FERME MUNCH!

- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas en position de force vous deux alors…

- Si tu dis un mot à qui que ce soit, tu auras affaire à baby sis, El et moi!

- Quoi? Tu les protèges?

- Un peu mon pote! Maintenant, on va tous aller bosser. Et rien ne devra laisser penser que…quelque chose s'est passé ce matin.

- Mais…

- JOHN!

- Parfait!

- Merci.

- Maintenant, en route, on a une affaire sur les bras.

- Bonne journée mesdames.

Elles restèrent bouche bée devant la scène qui venait de se produire.

- La prochaine fois, branchez vos portables! Juste pour éviter des situations comme ça!

Fin sortit juste derrière Munch. Ils se regardèrent.

- Liv, je suis…

- C'est pas ta faute!

- Si! Si je n'avais pas…

- Elliot! Il l'aurait su d'une manière ou d'une autre! Il va juste…falloir faire avec.

- T'as raison!

- Aller, on y va.

- Ouais.

Un p'tit bisous, un au revoir aux voisines et ils partirent en direction de la scène de crime.

* * *

Sacré Munch!!


	15. Chapter 15: Le Père Joseph

Salut,

Petit chapitre matinal... Alors je tiens à vous prévenir de suite...les 3 prochains chapitres montrent une VRAIE évolution du couple Elliot/Olivia. J'espère que vous apprécierez la tournure des évènements.

**Disclamer... J'ai juste créé le Père Joseph! Pour le reste, c'est comme d'hab...**

A +

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Le Père Joseph.**

_Trois mois plus tard._

- On ne peut rien y faire pour le moment!

- Quoi? Casey…

- Je sais Elliot! Mais tant qu'on a pas de preuves tangibles, on ne peut pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles « tangibles »?

- Tout, n'importe quoi mais…

- De l'ADN, ça vous va?

Tous se retournèrent vers le Docteur Warner.

- Pardon?

- On a examiné la dernière victime: l'ADN correspond à votre suspect. L'ADN correspond pour les autres aussi.

Elliot se leva en trombe et alla dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il attrapa le suspect par le col de la chemise et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Espèce de sale petit enfoiré!

- Violence policière en présence d'un avocat!

- T'as aucune chance!

- Vous avez tout faux…

- C'est vous! On a votre ADN sur les 4 victimes.

- Quoi?

- Ils n'ont aucunes preuves!

- Les voici!

Casey déposa les analyses sur la table. Elliot relâcha le suspect.

- Je pense que vous allez vous faire de nombreux amis en prison!

Il le regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle. Il quitta directement le bureau.

- Où va-t-il?

Tous se regardèrent.

- Allez le cherchez!

- On devrait laisser Liv y aller!

- Pourquoi?

- On sait tous que si…il nous voit, il va se renfermer!

- Je…

- Munch a raison Capitaine.

- Très bien! Tu peux y aller.

- Très bien.

- Une idée d'où il peut être?

- Au seul endroit où il ne sera jugé qu'à la fin!

Tous se regardèrent. Munch et Fin lui sourirent. Elle quitta le bureau en direction de ce fameux lieu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot stoppa sa voiture, en sortit et entra dans ce lieu. Il faisait sombre mais quelques lumières donnaient une impression de bien être. Il s'agenouilla rapidement avant de se relever. Il marcha vers son but. Il entra et s'assied.

- Bénis sois tu mon fils! Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit…

- Amen! Pardonnez moi mon Père car j'ai pêché!

- Je t'écoute!

- J'ai eu…des pensées, des paroles et des actes de violence aujourd'hui, et je voudrais m'en repentir.

- Cela a un lien avec ton travail?

- Oui!

- Je t'écoute.

- Je…j'ai un caractère et un tempérament assez…impulsif. Dans mon travail, c'est positif afin d'intimider les suspects.

- Mais?

- Il y a une chose que je ne supporte plus dans ce travail…

- Les cas avec les enfants? Elliot…

- J'ai voulu…le faire souffrir, comme il a fait souffrir ces…pauvres petits…innocents…

- Je connais ton travail. Pour cela je te pardonne de tes pêchés et ce au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit…

- Amen! Merci mon père!

- Je t'en pris. Alors, quoi de neuf à part cela?

- Pas grand-chose. Maureen va se marier!

- Oui, elle est venue me voir avec…James, c'est ça?

- Oui.

- Un très joli couple!

- Je sais!

- Tu as du mal à la laisser partir?

- Tu me connais trop.

- Elliot on se connaît depuis…je suis ton confesseur et ton meilleur ami…

- Il y a des fois où je me dis que…si je n'avais pas ce travail qui…ma vie serait…géniale! Hormis ces affaires, il ne m'arrive que de bonnes choses en ce moment!

- Tu as des exemples?

- Le mariage de Maureen, mon rapprochement avec mes enfants…

- Mais encore…

- Vous êtes trop curieux mon Père!

- Je sais!

Ils sortirent du confessionnal. Le regard d'Elliot se porta vers le fond de l'église. Il se figea. Que faisait elle là? Après tout, elle n'était pas du tout porter sur la religion. Alors pourquoi?

- Elliot?

- Hum…

- Tu l'as connais?

- Je…oui! C'est…

Au regard de son ami, le Père Joseph sourit.

- C'est une des fameuses bonne chose qui t'arrives en ce moment?

Elliot regarda son ami et se mit à rougir.

- Oui, elle l'est Pete!

Elliot se dirigea vers Olivia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle n'était pas du genre à venir dans les églises. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivée, la religion n'était pas quelque chose qui « l'intéressait ». Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, toutes dirigées vers Elliot à ce moment précis quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hey!

- Hey!

- Excuse moi, je voulais pas te faire peur.

- C'est pas grave! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Comment tu te sens? Tu vas mieux?

- Oui, merci!

- Je vois qu'elle te connaît bien Elliot!

Elle regarda leur interlocuteur.

- Liv, voici le Père Joseph!

- Appelez moi Pete.

- Enchantée…Pete.

- Je vous ai déjà vu, il me semble?

- Oui, Olivia est ma partenaire depuis 10 ans.

- Oh! Ne serait ce pas la « perte d'une amie proche » dont tu m'as parlé il y a près de 2 ans ½?

- Euh…oui en effet, c'était elle!

Olivia regarda les deux hommes. Elliot avait parlé d'elle au Père Joseph?

- Ravi de voir que tu l'as retrouvé…en plus!

- Je…euh…oui!

- Je vois! Alors, vous êtes sa partenaire et…

- Euh…je…

Elle le regarda et hésita. Elliot posa la main autour de sa taille.

- C'est…la femme de ma vie Pete!

Olivia se mit à rougir et regarda le sol. Elliot lui releva le menton avec son index.

- Pas besoin de rougir à une vérité ma puce.

- Je suis RAVI de rencontrer la personne qui a su faire sourire Elliot de nouveau! Tout comme je suis heureux de te voir plus souvent El!

- Je sais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils s'assiérent tous les trois et commencèrent à discuter.

- Comment le prennent tes enfants?

- Plutôt bien! C'est grâce à eux qu'on…est ensemble!

- Vraiment?

- Ils nous ont piégés et…voilà le résultat. Il n'y a que Kathleen qui…

- Tu connais ta fille et tu sais qu'elle est très proche de sa mère! Et puis, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher alors…

- Moi si!

- Quoi?

- Comment ça?

- Je…même si les enfants acceptent notre relation, je me sentirais toujours «coupable» vis-à-vis de Kathy!

- Mais…tu ne m'en avais jamais parler avant?

- Je sais…je crois que j'avais…j'appréhendais ta réaction!

- Mais…

- Elliot, laisse parler Olivia. En quoi vous sentez vous coupable?

- Je…en 10 ans, on a passez tellement de temps ensemble: les heures supplémentaires, les sorties, les planques…tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec moi! Au début…j'en ai voulu à Kathy de penser que tu pouvais la tromper et que toi et moi on était plus…

- Mais…

- Gitano!

Elliot ferma les yeux en se rappelant cette affaire: affaire qui avait tout changer entre eux! Tant dans l'amitié que dans les sentiments.

- Ce jour là, j'étais si près de te perdre que…j'ai comprit que Kathy avait raison! Qu'il y avait plus entre nous! Et je m'en suis toujours voulu…même si…

Elliot lui embrassa le front.

- Vous savez Olivia, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Si il y a bien une chose que l'on ne peut contrôler c'est bien l'amour. Vous aviez beau avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ils n'ont été exprimé que bien plus tard, bien après le divorce d'Elliot et Kathy. Votre ressenti est compréhensible…mais vous n'avez pas pêché!

- Merci mon Père!

- Pete. Mon Père…je garde ça pour Elliot!

Ils se mirent à rire.

- C'est bizarre. Avec toutes ses confessions et vos attitudes l'un envers l'autre, j'ai l'impression de faire une séance de préparation au mariage!

Elliot et Olivia eurent la même réaction.

- QUOI? / QUOI?

- C'est comme si j'avais en face de moi Maureen et James.

- Mais non! C'est trop tôt!

- Tu crois Liv?

- Quoi?

- Je sais que ça fait que 6 mois mais…

- Mais…

- Je suis sûr de mes sentiments pour toi alors…

- El…je sais pas!

- Mais si tu préfères…

- C'est juste que…je sais que je t'aime et je le veux mais…

Elle regarda Pete.

- Vous en pensez quoi?

Il se mit à sourire.

- Je pense que vous êtes un couple très attachant tous les deux! Mais vous avez besoin d'en parler avant de prendre une décision. Le mariage n'est pas un engagement à la légère. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque Elliot…et puis, je ne suis pas un conseillé matrimonial non plus!

Ils se mirent à rire.

- Prenez votre temps et revenez me voir si vous en avez besoin. Vous aussi Olivia. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas Catholique ou même pratiquante que vous ne pouvez pas demander un avis à un prêtre.

- Merci Pete.

- De rien! Allez en paix mes enfants!

- Merci mon Père!

Il y eut une poignée de main entre Olivia et le Père Joseph puis entre Elliot et Pete! Ils sortirent de l'église.

* * *

Push the magic green button...


	16. Chapter 16: Je t'aime

Bijour à tous,

Bon alors voici la suite de Week end. Encore une fois, tout est dans le titre... et pour info, **ce chapitre est HOT**! Voilà, ça c'est dit!!!

**Disclamer: .........**

Enjoy!

BigBoss87

Ps: Félicitations à Morgane pour avoir trouver la petite phrase... elle comprendra... ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Je t'aime.**

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture d'Olivia.

- Comment tu as su que je serais là?

- Parce que je te connais un temps soit peu…

- Et parce que tu m'aimes?

- Aussi!

Elle le regarda et comprit.

- Tu sais que c'est la première fois où…tu me le dis vraiment? Enfin, je veux dire…

- Je sais!

Elle baissa les yeux à nouveau. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime Liv!

Elle sourit et le serra tout contre elle. Elle murmura un « merci » non seulement destiné à Elliot mais aussi à une sorte de force. Cette force qui les avait réuni depuis le premier jour.

- Tu veux…qu'on en discute??

- Ouais!

- Okay.

- Tu viens chez moi?

- Pas de soucis ma puce.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En sortant de sa voiture, Elliot passa son bras autour des épaules d'Olivia et lui embrassa la tempe.

- Tiens, voilà notre petit couple favoris!

- Bonsoir mesdames.

- Bonsoir.

- Ça ne va pas Olivia?

- Si, si…c'est juste que…

- La journée a été assez éprouvante au travail!

- Oh, bien sûr! Reposez vous bien!

- Merci! Bonne fin de soirée mesdames.

- Vous aussi les amoureux.

Ils montèrent et entrèrent chez Olivia. Elle déposa ses affaires et alla dans la cuisine. Elle revint avec deux bières et s'allongea tout contre Elliot dans le canapé.

- Tu veux en parler?

- Je veux juste…oublier cette journée!

- Moi aussi Liv! Enfin, sauf ce que tu m'as dit bien sûr.

- Idem pour moi.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelque minutes.

- J'avais peur!

- Hum?

- Si je te l'ai pas dit plus tôt, c'est parce que…j'avais peur…

- De quoi?

- De tout! De ta réaction, que tu puisses partir, d'être encore blessée, d'être seule, de…

- Ma puce, pourquoi je serais parti?

- J'en sais rien! Je me suis dit que plus j'attendais et plus j'avais des chances d'être vraiment avec toi et donc vraiment heureuse. Et plus le temps passe, et plus je me dis que…j'ai bien fait d'attendre! Vu que c'est moi qui l'ait dit en premier...

- J'avais autant peur que toi!

- Oui?

- Hum hum! Je te connais, toi et ton passé. Je voulais pas te « faire fuir » si je m'ouvrais de cette manière. Alors, j'ai préféré attendre de voir où on allait.

- Tu regrettes d'avoir attendu?

- À aucun moment! Toi?

- À aucun moment!

- Bien.

- Très bien même.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant un long moment, n'appréciant que le silence et la présence chaude, sécuritaire et réconfortante de l'être aimé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après un long moment de calme et de tendresse, Elliot les interrompit.

- Il est quelle heure?

Elle regarda l'heure sur la montre d'Elliot.

- Près de minuit! Le temps passe vite!

- Encore plus vite quand tu es avec l'être aimé.

- Philosophe.

- Pas vraiment! Juste amoureux de la plus merveilleuse des femmes.

- Flatteur!

- Réaliste Liv!

- Tu vas réussir à rentrer?

- Oui…t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Si justement.

- Liv!

- Tu veux rester cette nuit?

Il fût un peu surprit mais sourit.

- J'osais pas te le demander!

- J'm'en doutais un peu. À croire que dans notre couple, c'est toujours moi qui fait le premier pas...

- Ben voyons!

- Je plaisante!

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être démaquillé et changé, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Elliot était en T-shirt et boxer, allongé sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Ça se voit pas?

- Elliot…

- Je t'attendais avant de dormir et je…

- Tu plaisantes là!

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Elliot, on a passé une journée horrible au travail, on s'est ouvert l'un à l'autre devant…un prêtre, on s'est avoué notre amour l'un pour l'autre et…tu crois que tu vas dormir sur le canapé?

- Ben…

- ELLIOT!

- Ça va...

Il accepta la main qu'elle lui avait tendu. Il lui embrassa le front et la suivit jusque dans sa chambre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois dans la chambre, Elliot alla pour tirer les draps quand elle le stoppa. Il n'eut même pas le temps de parler. Elle plaça son index sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa délicatement. Ce tendre baiser ne fût interrompu que lorsqu'elle lui enleva son T-shirt. Elle passa ses mains le long de son torse musclé.

- Tu me rends dingue Livi!

- C'est une partie de mon travail El!

Elle lui embrassa le bout du nez et s'allongea. Il fît de même. Elle se colla instinctivement à lui, sa tête se posant sur sa poitrine dénudée. Elle se laissa bercer dans un premier temps par les battements rapides de son cœur. Puis par le souffle régulier de ses respirations. Et enfin par ses caresses. Il avait passé sa main gauche sous le débardeur de sa meilleure amie et traçait des cercles de plus en plus bas dans son dos. Elle se sentait si bien. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi détendue, femme, aimée! Elle répétait les même gestes qu'Elliot sur les abdominaux de ce dernier, embrassant de temps à autre un endroit particulier: son cœur.

- Elliot!

- Ma puce...

- Tu sais…en 6 mois…je crois que…nan en fait, j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de TOUTE ma vie! Et ceux grâce à toi El!

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée! Je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme!

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa et lui murmura de nombreux « je t'aime » entre leurs lèvres.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique Livi!

- ELLIOT!

- Quoi?

- Je viens de m'ouvrir à toi! Je suis sincère et toi…

- Je réponds que je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme! Tu es la femme de ma vie! Tu es MA Livi!

Elle le regarda bizarrement.

- Quoi?

- C'est juste…

- Dis moi beauté!

- Tu m'as dit plusieurs fois que tu m'aimais en très peu de temps...

- Et?

- Rien! C'est juste que…je suis pas habituée à ça.

- Et bien…commence à t'y habituer! Parce que désormais, je te le dirais aussi souvent que je le pourrais.

- Vraiment?

- Hum hum! Enfin…sauf au travail! J'imagine mal la tête de Cragen si il m'entend te dire ça!

- J'avoue!

- Et puis, je ne veux pas de réflexions de Munch! Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude je veux dire.

- Je m'en serais doutée...

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser amoureusement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le temps passa et l'intensité était plus ou moins restée la même jusque là. Cependant, l'un et l'autre était plus ou moins décidé à faire évolué la situation. Olivia l'embrassait comme jamais il n'avait encore été embrassé. Ses baisers ajoutés à la douceur et la précisions de ses caresses le rendait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Ses mains, qui étaient restées « sages » jusque là, commencèrent à se faire plus pressantes et descendaient de plus en plus bas. Bien plus bas que la limite de son débardeur.

- Liv?

- Hum!

- Liv!

- Quoi?

Elle se sépara de ses lèvres à contre cœur. Quand elle vit son expression, elle pu lire autant de désir que de peur.

- El?

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

- Elliot!

- Livi, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je dors dans le canapé!

Elle lui sourit. Jamais elle n'avait été avec un homme qui se préoccupait de ses envies, ses désirs.

- Je n'aurais qu'une chose à te dire, mon cœur!

- Mon cœur?

- Hum hum! Car tu es l'homme qui a volé mon cœur.

- Dis moi ma puce.

- Je t'aime Elliot Stabler!

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin! Il lui rendit son sourire avant de la faire rouler. Il se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'il lui retira son débardeur.

- Wow!

- Tu apprécies la vue?

- Et comment! Tu es…magnifique Liv!

Elle voulut l'embrasser de nouveau quand il leva la tête.

- Quoi?

- Tu as…ce qu'il faut…pour…

- Pas besoin.

- Quoi? Mais…

- El, j'ai confiance en toi!

- Comme tu voudras!

Ils enlevèrent chacun le dernier rempart qui les séparaient physiquement l'un de l'autre.

- Tu es prêtes?

- Comme jamais!

Il l'embrassa et elle lui mordit la lèvre quand elle ressentit ce doux frisson au moment où il prit possession de son corps. Après ces premiers, mais forts et intenses moments de passion et d'amour, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Épuisés psychologiquement par cette journée au travail, et fatigués physiquement de leurs démonstrations d'amour pour l'autre.

* * *

...

:D


	17. Chapter 17: Panique et réveil câlin

Salut,

Voici la suite de Week end...

Bon alors pour info Morgane...sois pas "choquée" par les discussions à venir ok? Merci

**Disclamer....**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Panique et réveil câlin.**

- Allô?

- _Heu…James?_

- Oui!

- _C'est Don Cragen._

- Hey! Bonjour. Comment allez vous?

- _Ça peut aller. Maureen est là?_

- Bien sûr! Ma puce, téléphone!

- Merci! / Allo?

- _Bonjour Mo._

- Salut Oncle Don. Comment vas?

- _Ça va! Dis moi, tu as parlé à ton père récemment?_

- Heu…nan. Pas depuis…trois jours! Pourquoi?

- _Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais…on a eu une dure affaire hier..._

- Et papa a disjoncté?

- _En partie! Tu sais comment il est quand il y a des enfants en causes..._

- Tu m'en diras tant!

- _Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il aura peut être besoin de soutient! Enfin plus que d'habitude..._

- T'en fais pas. Je vais aller chercher Liz et Dick et on ira le voir.

- _Merci ma grande!_

- Merci à toi Oncle Don!

- _Dis lui qu'il prenne son temps si il en a besoin._

- Pas de soucis. Au revoir.

- _Bye Maureen!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Maureen? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Salut maman! J'ai pas le temps... LIZ, DICK!

- OUI! Salut Mo!

- En route.

- Mais…

- J'vous expliquerais en route. À plus maman!

- Mais…MAUREEN!

Ils montèrent dans la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Une sale affaire au travail de papa hier. Il a disjoncté et Oncle Don m'a dit qu'on devait être là pour lui!

- Pas sûre que maman apprécie.

- Franchement, je me préoccupe plus de l'état de papa que de la mini crise de maman!

En chemin, Maureen appela son père chez lui pour la troisième fois consécutive. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils ne virent pas la voiture.

- J'aime pas ça!

- Dramatise pas Lilly!

- Dick a raison!

Ils entrèrent avec le trousseau des jumeaux.

- Papa? Papa? Tu es là?

- Ça à pas l'air.

- Aller voir en bas, je monte.

- Okay!

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon.

- Rien.

- En haut non plus.

- Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé!

- T'en fait pas Liz.

- Essaye son portable!

- T'es un génie!

- C'est pas mon jumeau pour rien!

Maureen secoua la tête et appela le portable de son père.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11H30. Le soleil était de plus en plus présent dans la chambre d'Olivia. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne semblaient être réveillés. Une sonnerie de téléphone vint perturber le silence. Puis une seconde, une troisième, une quatrième. Elliot bougea et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il alla les refermer quand son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Il chercha l'objet. C'est un Elliot tout ensommeillé qui finit par décrocher à la dernière sonnerie.

- Ah…allô?

- _PAPA! Dieu soit loué! Tu vas bien?_

- Reen?

- _Oui, c'est moi! Qui veux…je te réveille?_

- Complètement!

- _Mais tu es où? Avec Liz et Dick on est à la maison et tu n'y es pas!_

- C'est un fait.

- _Alors tu es où?_

- Ben…

- Hum…bonjour mon cœur!

- Bonjour toi!

- _Papa? _

- Oui?

- _C'est…Liv avec toi?_

- Heu…oui!

- _WOW! ENFIN!_

- Reen!

- _Désolée! Bon ben, on vous laisse tranquille. Maintenant, qu'on sait où tu es et…que tu vas bien..._

- Okay.

- _C'est toujours bon pour demain soir?_

- Pas de soucis pour nous!

- _Super! Bon, ben à demain. Et pas trop de bêtises vous deux! Même si je crois qu'on appelle trop tard pour ça..._

- MAUREEN STABLER!

- _À demain papa._

- _On t'aime papa._

- Moi aussi!

Il raccrocha et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il tourna sa tête vers sa gauche.

- Bonjour mon amour!

- Bonjour mon cœur!

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- J'adore les réveils matin comme ça.

- Avec ou sans les coups de fil de ta fille?

- SANS!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?

- Savoir où j'étais et si j'allais bien.

- Et tu vas bien?

- Plus que bien!

- C'est toujours bon à savoir.

- Au ton de sa voix et comme elle était avec les jumeaux, je dirais que…Cragen l'a appelé ce matin.

- Possible! Il était inquiet pour toi hier. On l'était tous!

- Je sais ma puce! Assez parler d'hier…enfin…la journée d'hier...

- Une dernière chose.

- Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce qui est bon pour nous?

- Un tas de chose!

- El?

- Reen m'a demandé si c'était toujours bon pour demain!

- Oh! Et pourquoi tu lui as crié dessus?

- Heu…ben…parce qu'elle…

- Ils sont au courant?

- Je crois bien!

- Ils ont le chic! Ils nous organisent tous, ils nous piègent et maintenant, ils nous surprennent!

- TECHNIQUEMENT, ils ne nous ont pas surpris!

Ils se regardèrent avant de rire. Ils restèrent un moment à ce regarder et à savourer ce premier vrai matin à deux.

- J'aimerais que ce soit comme ça tout les matins.

- J'aimerais la même chose El.

Elle l'embrassa et alla pour se lever. Il l'a retint par le bras.

- C'était…merveilleux cette nuit!

- Pour moi aussi El!

Ils se regardèrent.

- Dis Elliot...

- Je t'écoute!

- On est samedi, il est près de midi, on est de repos! On fait quoi maintenant qu'on est réveillé?

- Un bébé!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle fût surprise par sa dernière réplique. Encore plus quand elle se retrouva sur le lit, Elliot au dessus d'elle.

- Tu as dit quoi?

- Tu m'as bien entendu Liv!

- Tu veux…un bébé?

- Oui un bébé mon amour.

- T'es pas sérieux?

- Extrêmement Liv! Je sais que c'est ton rêve et pour être franc…j'en ai envie aussi depuis quelque temps!

- Tu veux un bébé?

- Oui!

- Avec moi?

- Oui!

- Tu veux un bébé avec moi?

- C'est l'idée ma puce!

- Mais Elliot, tu as déjà des enfants!

- Et?

- Tu en veux encore?

- J'arrêterais de vouloir des enfants le jour où j'en aurais avec TOI!

- Pour de vrai?

- Pour de vrai Livi! Je veux un mélange de toi et moi! Un p'tit « _BensLer_ »

Elle se mit à rire.

- Ça serait un sacré mélange mon cœur.

- Un parfait mélange. Un parfait petit bébé avec ta beauté!

- Continue!

- Un bébé avec tes cheveux…

- Tes yeux bleus…

- Tes lèvres…

- Ton sourire…

- La couleur de ta peau…

- Le même « corps » que toi…

- Ta grâce…

- Ta force…

- Ton caractère…

- Oh que oui! Mieux vaut le mien que le tien!

- HE!

Elle se mit à rire avant de passer sa main sur sa joue.

- Ta capacité à aimer…

- Ça me semble être un bébé parfait.

- En effet.

- Alors, t'en dis quoi?

- Je…

- Tu as peur?

- Non! Je veux et je désire un enfant de toi El! J'en ai toujours voulu!

- Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ça Liv…Voir ton ventre s'arrondir grâce à mes œuvres, te voir avoir des envies loufoques à pas d'heure dans la nuit, t'épanouir en tant que mère et en tant que femme!

- Mon cœur!

- Oui?

- Tu sais que si on a un bébé ensemble, ta partenaire et meilleure amie ne pourra pas aller aux rendez vous et aux échographies à ta place!

Il se mit à sourire.

- Je sais! Je referais pas les mêmes erreurs.

- Je le sais.

- Alors, t'en dis quoi?

- Hum…laisse moi réfléchir!

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Pas trop longtemps Livi!

- Et si je te disais: où tu veux, quand tu veux!

- Je te répondrais: ici et maintenant!

- Dans ce cas: et si on faisait un bébé?

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que certains passages de ce chap remontent à une conversation avec miss "Lilou004" durant laquelle...la suite de l'histoire s'est dessinée...donc...

UN GRAND MERCI A TOI...


	18. Chapter 18: Fin de journée romantique

Tcho les gars, (ben ouais j'avais envie de changer...)

Bon alors voici la suite de Week end...

**Disclamer...**..

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Une fin de journée romantique.**

Après de longs moments aussi intenses que romantiques, Olivia se leva.

- Tu vas où?

- Tu es flic?

- En effet!

- Zut! C'est bien ma veine!

- Ah ah... Très drôle! Dis moi!

- Je vais me doucher.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu plaisantes?

- Liv, on est samedi, on est de repos…

- Et c'est pas une raison pour rester au lit toute la journée!

- Tu penses? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi!

- El!

- Quoi?

- J'ai envie de bouger un peu!

- Comme tu voudras.

Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Elle secoua la tête et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle fit chauffer l'eau avant de pénétrer dans la cabine de douche. Elle laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps afin que ses nœuds disparaissent. Elle avait la tête sous la pomme de douche et les mains contre la paroi de la cabine quand elle sentit un courant d'air froid dans son dos.

- Je croyais que tu voulais rester au lit?

- C'était l'idée…

- Mais?

- Il faisait froid et j'étais tout seul! Alors je me suis dit: autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Autant être avec toi et me réchauffer sous la douche!

- Quel intellectuel!

- Et puis…comme ça…

Il passa les mains autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Elliot Stabler!

- Quoi? Liv, on veut tous les deux fonder une famille et avoir un bébé ensemble. Alors…autant mettre…toutes les chances de notre coté!

- Dis comme ça…je te l'accorde!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après une douche, aussi longue que « crapuleuse », ils finirent par quitter l'appartement d'Olivia.

- Liv?

- Oui!

- Ce soir, tu préfères un dîner à la maison…

- Ou?

- Ou…un dîner en tête à tête au restaurant?

- Hum…tout dépend du restaurant!

- Laisse moi réfléchir… « _A l'Ange Amoureux _»!

- Tu dois lire dans mes pensées.

- Chance pour moi que j'ai déjà réservé alors!

- Quoi? Mais quand…

- Ce matin…enfin…ce midi…juste avant…la douche.

- T'es pas croyable!

- Y paraît! Mais pour toi, je suis prêt à tout.

- Intéressante perspective pour moi.

- J'aurais dû me taire.

- À aucun moment mon cœur!

Après cette longue balade dans les rues de New York, ils rentrèrent chez Olivia. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de se préparer (avec beaucoup de mal) pour aller au restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bonsoir!

- Bonsoir Lewis!

- La table habituelle?

- Parfait! Merci Lewis.

Ils suivirent le serveur et s'installèrent à leur table, la même que celle du premier dîner.

- Mon cœur…

- Dis moi beauté…

- Je…depuis hier…les choses ont…énormément évolués…entre nous!

- Et?

- Et je…avec nos projets de…bébé et le reste…je me demandais…

- Oui?

- Comment…tu…t'imaginais…notre avenir?

- Eh bien…plutôt bien!

- Elliot!

- Désolé! Notre avenir, je le vois…simple: toi, moi, nos enfants…

- NOS?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'un seul bébé me suffirait?

- Mais…

- Deux! Au minimum...

- Wow! Je…ne m'attendais pas à ça!

- Si je…

- Nan, nan! Continue.

- Eh bien…toute notre petite… enfin…GRANDE famille, habiterait dans une belle maison. Et le jour où on sera vraiment prêt…on se mariera!

- WOW!

- Quoi?

- Ça ressemble à un compte de fées cette histoire.

- Certes. Mais faisons un deal.

- Dis moi.

- Je m'engage à faire de ce compte de fées une réalité…

- À conditions…

- À conditions que…TU m'aides à en faire une réalité!

- Hum…ça me semble un deal plutôt équitable!

- Tu es d'accord alors?

- El, je crois qu'en acceptant ta proposition de…faire un enfant avec toi…ce matin, j'étais d'accord!

- Certes... Donc, on tient notre deal?

- On tient notre deal!

- Parfait! Alors trinquons: à notre futur ensemble!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La soirée continua dans la même atmosphère. Malgré le fait qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils avaient le temps, ils discutèrent de leurs envies à l'un et l'autre concernant leur enfants, maison et autre…

La soirée se termina par de longs, intenses et profonds moments de passion et d'amour entre les deux amants. Le dimanche matin, Olivia avait espéré partager un tendre réveil plein de douceur et de câlins avec son cher et tendre. Peine perdue. En se retournant, elle ne vit que du vide et sentit de la « fraîcheur » au niveau de la place d'Elliot dans le lit. Elle poussa un soupir de mécontentement avant d'entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Son visage s'illumina quand elle vit Elliot, le drap autour de la taille, portant un plateau à la main.

- Hey!

- Hey! Depuis quand tu es réveillée?

- À l'instant.

- Moi qui voulais te faire une surprise…

- C'est réussit!

Elle s'assied correctement dans le lit et il déposa le plateau. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Bonjour toi.

- Bonjour toi. Alors, à quoi est dû cette surprise?

- Eh bien…comme tu l'as dit…c'est une surprise. C'est juste…histoire de marquer le coup…avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis vendredi soir, notre nouveau départ…et tout le reste…je voulais que ce week-end reste…Mémorable!

- Crois moi, il le restera! Tu vas peut être trouver ça ridicule…ou même…inconcevable mais…

- Mais?

- Jamais, dans une relation…plus ou moins longue…jamais…un homme… ne m'a…apporté…le petit déjeuner au lit!

- Jamais?

- Jamais!

- Même pas Cassidy?

Elle lui balança son oreiller.

- Nan, même pas Brian.

- Je t'avais dit que ce mec était un abruti!

- On pourrait arrêter de parler de mes ex, s'il te plait?

- Si c'est pour parler de moi à la place, j'y vois…

Elle lui mit un morceau de pain dans la bouche pour le faire taire.

- AH, enfin du silence!

Il l'a regarda choqué, avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire.

- Si tu voyais ta tête!

- Et tu trouves ça drôle?

- Non! Mais rien qu'à voir ta tête, je me dis que ça valait vraiment le coup!

- On doit pas avoir le même humour!

- Sans aucun doute mon cœur!

Elle l'embrassa sur le nez avant de continuer la dégustation de leur petit déjeuner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils discutèrent de la soirée précédente, et de celle à venir le soir même avec les enfants. Elliot posa le plateau par terre avant de s'allonger tout contre sa bien aimée. Il posa la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de cette dernière avant de soupirer. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à passer sa main droite dans les cheveux de son homme. Aucun mot ne fût échangé durant ce moment. Moment rendu plus romantique par Elliot, lorsqu'il commença à déposer de rapide baisers dans le cou d'Olivia. Elle se mit à sourire.

- J'adore te voir sourire!

- Tu en es la cause principale.

- Hum! Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais?

- Heu…la dernière fois…ça devait être…avant de dormir!

- Aouch! Ça remonte à longtemps!

- C'est clair!

- Je t'aime Olivia! À un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer!

- Que je ne peux même pas imaginer?

- En effet!

- Alors dans ce cas…pourquoi…tu ne me…montres pas?

Il lui sourit, ce sourire qu'elle affectionnait tant et auquel elle ne pouvait résister.

- Et c'est moi qui ne peux pas me contrôler?

- Comme l'a dit mon bien aimé…autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté!

- T'es pas croyable Liv!

- C'est pas pour ça que tu m'aimes El?

- Entre autre!

- Ah, parce qu'en plus…y a plusieurs raisons?

- Yep! Y en a…un tas d'autre!

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors?

- Hum…je sais pas!

- Elliot! Tu vas finir par…

Il ne la laissa pas finir. Il l'embrassa tendrement et de plaça au dessus d'elle.

- Tu disais?

- Que je t'aime!

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Que la paix du Christ soit avec vous! Allez en paix!

Ainsi se termina l'office du dimanche midi à l'Église St Andrews. Les fidèles se signèrent avant de quitter l'église. Elliot se leva le premier et regarda en direction de ses enfants. Avant qu'il n'ait plus faire quelque chose, le père Joseph arriva.

- Ne serait ce pas ce tout jeune couple que j'ai vu vendredi soir?

Elliot se retourna.

- Salut Pete!

- Salut El! Olivia.

- Père…Pete.

- Vous allez vous y faire! Je suis content de vous voir ici Olivia!

- Eh bien… je sais ce que représente la religion pour Elliot alors…

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir trouver une femme comme elle Elliot!

- J'en suis conscient mon père!

Ils s'assirent dans l'église vide.

- Alors, comment se passe votre relation depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu?

Elliot et Olivia se regardèrent. Que devaient ils dirent? Être honnête? Ou détourner quelque peu le sens de la conversation?

- Eh bien…Pete…

- Disons que…

- On en a beaucoup discuter…

- Et les choses…ont…évolué…

Il se mit à rire laissant ses deux interlocuteurs sans voix.

- J'ai compris. Pas besoin de dessins. Au moins, vous avez régler vos problèmes et c'est le principal.

- On a aussi…prit…des décisions…pour l'avenir!

- Je t'écoute mon fils!

- Eh bien…avec Olivia…on a décidé…

- De fonder une famille!

- Vraiment? Félicitations!

- Merci! / Merci!

- C'est ton idée Elliot, je me trompe?

- À aucuns moments!

- Mais c'est une décision réfléchie!

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde Olivia.

- J'ai…toujours…voulu avoir des enfants. Et…je n'ai jamais…eu cette chance…pour différentes raisons! Bref, quand Elliot m'a dit ses projets pour notre avenir et qu'il nous voyait avec des petits « BensLer »…j'ai réalisé que j'avais une chance d'avoir ce que j'avais toujours désiré: une vie de famille avec l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé.

- Au moins, vous en avez beaucoup discuter et c'est le plus important! Communiquer est une fondation essentielle d'un couple. Du moment que vous savez ce que vous voulez et ce que l'autre veut aussi, tout ira bien pour vous deux! Sur ces derniers conseils, je vous laisse tranquille et profiter de cette fin de journée. Elliot, à très vite.

- Oui mon père!

- Quant à vous Olivia, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir pour me parler de lui s'il vous embête!

- Je le ferais mon père merci.

- Dieu vous bénisse mes enfants!

* * *

Bon alors, le coup de "**mettre toutes les chances de notre côté**"... c'est toujours issu de notre EXTRAORDINAIRE conversation avec Lilou004!! :D


	19. Chapter 19: Une après midi mouvementée

Kikoo...

Alors, je voudrais dédicasser ce chapitre à Morgane (décidemment, on retrouve ton nom beaucoup de fois ces temps ci... surtout en début de chap!! :D )

Je sais que tu vas ADORER ce chap alors....ENJOY!

**Disclamer.......**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Une après midi mouvementée…**

Après avoir quitter l'église et avoir prit un rapide déjeuner dans une brasserie du coin, notre petit couple partit faire une grande balade dans Centrale Park, main dans la main. Ils discutèrent du plan pour la soirée lorsqu'ils entendirent…

- Mais qui nous voilà!

Elliot ferma les yeux.

- Pourquoi nous?

Ils se retournèrent et virent Kathy accompagnée de Martin, son petit ami.

- Kathy, Martin!

- Bonjour.

- Olivia, comment vas-tu?

- Comme toi, à merveille!

- À merveille?

- Oui! On est dimanche, on travaille pas, on se promène chacune avec l'homme que l'on aime! Comment ne pas aller bien?

- Tu jubiles hein?

- Ma puce! / Kathy!

- Oh non! Je laisserais pas passer. Tu as toujours été jalouse de moi quand j'étais mariée avec Elliot. Tout allait bien entre nous jusqu'à ce que tu ne débarques. On faisait un joli couple, on avait 4 beaux enfants que l'on aimait plus que tout. Et en 6 ans, TU as tout gâché! Tu n'as même pas hésité à briser une famille pour arriver à tes fins! Tu es contente de toi, tu as eu ce que tu voulais!

- En effet, j'ai eu Elliot!

- Je le savais!

- Mais dans cette histoire, laquelle de nous deux est la plus jalouse de l'autre?

- Quoi?

- C'est vrai, vous étiez mariés et tout le reste. Mais tu n'as jamais supporté le fait qu'Elliot puisse me parler à moi et non à toi de tout et rien. C'est TOI qui l'a laissé et c'est MOI qui aies dû le relever! Votre séparation l'a détruit si bien que ça a détruit notre amitié et notre partenariat! Il nous a fallut une période pour retrouver notre amitié. Et durant cette période, tu l'as encore plus blessé en divorçant et en ME demandant de lui faire signer les papiers.

Kathy et Elliot étaient tous les deux bouches bée. L'un car il n'était pas au courant. L'autre car elle venait de se faire snober.

- Espèce de…

- KATHY!

- Tu n'as rien à me…

- À te dire? C'est ça? Oh que si! Comment tu as pu demander à Liv de me faire signer les papiers? Tu n'éprouvais que de la haine pour moi, c'est ça?

- Je…

- Écoute moi bien! Oui j'aime Olivia! Depuis plusieurs années mais il ne s'est JAMAIS rien passer entre nous avant vendredi!! Certes on est ensemble depuis 6 mois. Mais jette moi la pierre: tu as emménagé avec Martin DEUX semaines après le divorce! Je savais que tu avais une liaison juste avant que l'on se sépare mais je ne t'ai jamais rien dit! Alors ne me reproches pas de vivre ma vie aujourd'hui! Tu vis avec l'homme que tu aimes, et moi avec la femme que j'aime. POINT. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Maintenant, reprends le cours de ta vie avec Martin et laisse nous tranquille. Sur ceux, ça ma fait plaisir de vous revoir!!

Il prit la main d'Olivia et ils partirent en direction du petit pont. Kathy resta figer plusieurs minutes avant de repartir avec Martin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils continuèrent de marcher quelques instant avant d'arriver au pont. Elliot lâcha la main d'Olivia et regarda l'eau couler sous lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit... À propos des papiers du divorces?

- El…

Il se retourna et la regarda.

- C'est à l'époque où l'on se disputait sans cesse après mon retour. Je venais de te lancer un pic quand elle m'a appelé. J'ai été la voir juste…pour savoir…ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Quand elle m'a demandé de…te « forcer » à signer les papiers, j'ai arrêté de respirer. Comment pouvait elle me demander une telle chose? Et puis, j'ai préféré oublier et passer à autre chose. Moins de 12h plus tard, tu m'annonçais que tu avais signé les papiers par toi-même! Je me suis donc dis que cela ne servirais à rien que tu saches puisque tu avais fait la démarche tout seul.

- Le fameux « matin » sur le pas de ma porte d'immeuble!

- Celui là même! Je suis désolée si tu…

- Nan, ça va! J'ai été choqué sur le coup mais…merci!

- De quoi?

- Pour ce que tu as dit…aujourd'hui…et ce que tu n'as pas dit il y a près de 2 ans.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Nan! J'en veux à Kathy. Plus que tout même! Mais ce que tu as fais et pas dit, c'est une belle preuve d'amour que tu m'as faite Olivia. Alors, merci! Merci de m'aimer comme je suis, de me respecter, me supporter et j'en oublie.

- En amour, il faut toujours faire des compromis. Les miens, c'est de te supporter!

- Aouch!

- Je plaisante mon cœur! Merci à toi aussi!

- Pourquoi?

- Pour avoir prit ma défense, m'accepter comme je suis depuis 10 ans, m'avoir soutenu dans toutes ses épreuves…

- Mais je t'en pris.

Après une tendre étreinte et un gros bisou plein d'amour, ils restèrent au même endroit, à regarder la nature autour d'eux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- El?

- Ouais…

- Et pour le boulot?

- J'aurais dû m'en douter!

- C'est vrai. On était tellement dans notre bulle depuis vendredi que…on en a complètement oublié le travail.

- Et…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Cragen? On lui dit tout? La moitié? On se tait encore un peu?

- Tu as raison. Pour moi, on doit continuer à se taire.

- Pourquoi?

- Ça fait 6 mois qu'on est ensemble. En 6 mois, hormis l'autre grand zigoto qui nous sert de collègue et ton « grand frère », on a réussit à s'en sortir. Maintenant que l'on a des projets, c'est une nouvelle épreuve pour nous. Et si on lui dit tout, il risque d'y avoir des répercussions.

- Et ça te fait peur?

- J'ai beau t'aimer plus que tout, il y a toujours cette part de moi qui me dit: « s'il le découvre, vous êtes finis! » C'est pour ça…

- Tu as raison!

- Je sais que Cragen te considère comme sa fille et…que tu le considères comme la figure paternelle que tu n'as jamais eu…

- Mais?

- Mais s'il t'aime vraiment comme ça, il acceptera le fait qu'on lui ait caché notre histoire pour nous protéger!

- Je savais pas que les flics pouvaient être aussi philosophes!

- Seulement quand ils sont heureux et amoureux!

- Ça doit être ça! Donc on attend?

- Ouais, on attend!

- Okay!

* * *

....


	20. Chapter 20: Soirée en famille

Hey kiddos,

Chapitre au combien comique et interressant...

**Disclamer....... (la phrase contenu dans le P.S n'est pas de moi...)**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

P.S: "_BLEU, BLANC, ROUGE.... Je suis François le Français... C'est moi, c'est François!!!!"_

:D

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Soirée en « famille ».**

À 17h précise, l'interphone de chez Olivia sonna.

- Quelle ponctualité. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur tes enfants!

- Je retiens.

- Oui?

- _C'EST NOUS!_

- Que d'enthousiasme! C'est ouvert.

Une minute plus tard, tout le monde arriva chez Olivia. Il y eut des embrassades et des poignées de mains.

- Alors papa, comment ça va depuis que je t'ai eu au téléphone hier matin?

- Chérie! / Reen!

- Quoi? C'est vrai, Papa est heureux et on connaît la raison de ce bonheur. Alors autant savoir…TOUT savoir!

Elliot regarda sa fille.

- On revient de suite.

Il entraîna Maureen dans la pièce voisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Olivia? Qu'est-ce que TU as encore fait?

- MAUREEN!

- Quoi?

- Tout va très bien avec Olivia!

- C'est-ce que j'avais cru comprendre hier matin...

- Voilà c'est ça! On est content que vous acceptiez notre relation et encore plus de voir que vous accordez de l'importance à notre bonheur. MAIS…

- Papa.

- MAIS autant es tu concernée par notre relation, je suis SÛR et même CERTAIN que tu ne veux pas connaître TOUS les détails!

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux et haussa les sourcils. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- T'as raison! C'est juste que…

- Je sais! Et crois moi, ça me fait plaisir de voir et de savoir que vous êtes là pour nous. Mais…

- Ce domaine de votre relation restera du privé! AUCUNS problèmes pour moi!

- Parfait!

Il lui embrassa le front et ils retournèrent dans le salon. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, tout le monde remarque que Maureen était calme. Olivia interrogea Elliot du regard. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La soirée se passa dans une belle ambiance: amour, détente et rigolade. Ils avaient commandé des pizzas et s'étaient lancés des défis autours de certains jeux de société. Dick alla pour lancer les dés du _Monopoly_ quand il regarda Olivia.

- Tu sais Livia, on a vu que tu étais là ce matin à l'église!

- Euh…

- On croyait que tu n'étais pas très très portée religion?

- C'est un fait! Mais…ça l'est pour votre père et vous alors…

- C'es mimi! Comme ce matin. On aurait dit un vrai p'tit couple marié depuis des années.

- Ah d'ailleurs, c'est pour quand le mariage?

- LIZ!

- Avant ou après celui de Reen?

Elliot et Olivia se regardèrent. Pourquoi eux? Et comment les enfant avaient ils compris?

- Eh bien…

- Tu sais ma puce, ça fait que 6 mois qu'avec ton père on est ensemble.

- On a besoin…d'y réfléchir encore avant de se décider. C'est pas une petite décision.

- Donc c'est à l'ordre du jour?

- Comment ça Dick?

- Ben tu as dis que vous deviez ENCORE y réfléchir! Donc vous y pensez déjà?

- C'est vrai?

- C'est COOL!!

- ON se calme, on se calme!

- Merci James! Le fait est que…oui, on commence à y penser.

- Cool!

- Bref, puisque l'on en est à parler de ça, je…vous en pensez quoi…si avec Liv on se mariait?

- CA SERAIT TROP COOL!!

- Ah, les jumeaux!

- Reen?

- Je pense que les monstres ont donné la réponse!

- Vraiment?

- Absolument! T'en penses quoi mon cœur?

- Tout à fait d'accord avec tout le monde. Quand on vous voit, c'est clair que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble!

Ils se regardèrent en rougissant.

- Eh…merci Jimmy!

- De rien…beau papa!

- Il m'exaspère quand il fait ça!

- Et c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes encore plus El!

- Certes! Devant cette joie collective, je me dois de faire un commentaire.

- Et quel est il papa?

- Je savais pas que notre relation suscitait autant de conversation pour vous.

Tous se mirent à rire.

- Hé là, une minute les Stabler!

- Quoi?

- Vous êtes bien mignons, mais je sais pas si je vais pouvoir tout gérer moi!

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par TOUT Livia?

Elle regarda Elliot. Il comprit qu'elle pensait à leur petit « BensLer » mais qu'il était trop tôt pour en parler aux enfants.

- Heu…je veux…dire que…vis-à-vis…du travail…des collègues…et de Cragen…ça va faire beaucoup….de stress à gérer!

- Oh!

Ils acquiescèrent sans aller plus loin dans la conversation. Olivia soupira en regardant Elliot: leur petit « BensLer » resterait un secret jusqu'à ce qu'il pointe le bout de son nez.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Près de 2h plus tard, la famille Stabler s'apprêtait à retourner chez Elliot afin d'y passer la nuit, comme prévu à la base.

- Bon, je crois que tout le monde est prêt.

- Faites attention en rentrant!

- Promis!

- Papa?

- Oui fils?

- Tu vas quand même pas OSER laisser ta « FIANCEE » toute seule ici?

- RICHARD STABLER!

- Ben quoi papa, Didi a raison! Elle fait partie de la famille maintenant.

Olivia se mit à rougir.

- Et puis, entre nous, je préfère voir Liv quand je me réveille plutôt que Martin!

- ELISABETH STABLER!

- T'as raison Lilly! Elle est plus agréable à regarder…

- Et elle est ARCHIE plus sympa que lui...

- Surtout les jumeaux, vous gênez pas pour moi! Faites comme si j'étais pas là! D'ailleurs…je m'en vais!

Elle voulut partir dans sa chambre.

- Mais nan, le prend pas comme ça Livia!

- Allez, reviens maman!

D'un coup tout le monde se figea. Après un instant, tous les regards convergèrent vers la petite dernière des Stabler.

- Eh…en fait…

- Lilly a raison! Livia est plus présente que maman ces derniers temps. Alors, on voit pas pourquoi…

Olivia et Elliot ne savait que dire ou faire. Même Maureen était désemparée. Dick brisa une nouvelle fois le silence.

- C'est vrai, c'est pas maman que j'ai été voir pour me donner des conseils sur les filles quand ça allait pas trop avec Tara.

- Dick!

- Quoi?

- C'est qui Tara?

- Oh non! La boulette!

- Dick Stabler!

- C'est…euh…ma petite amie!

- Ta quoi? Tu as…mais depuis quand? Et pourquoi t'as rien dit? Et toi, tu le savais?

- Ben…tu te souviens du fou rire que l'on a eu avec ton fils…quand il est venu au travail?

- Oui! Très bien même!

- Et bien, on venait…de parler…de…NOS problèmes de cœurs…

- …

- Voilà c'est ça! Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça!

- Merci Livia!

- De rien!

- Eh…ouais,…je comprends…que tu devais en parler…à…

- Bon Livia, tu vas chercher tes affaires?

Dick murmura un « merci » à sa jumelle qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Une seconde vous deux!

- Oups! / Oups!

- Je…merci pour la confiance et l'amour que vous me donnez! J'apprécie, réellement. Mais…vous avez déjà une mère. Elle a beau…

Elle repensa à la conversation de l'après midi.

- Avoir…de NOMBREUX défauts, elle reste votre mère. Et ma présence dans la vie de votre père et la votre ne doit rien changer à cet état! Vu?

Les jumeaux baissèrent les yeux. Maureen regarda Olivia, visiblement bluffée par la prestation de cette dernière. Les jumeaux s'excusèrent et partirent dans la chambre.

- T'as été parfaite mon amour!

- Merci! Je pensais à ma mère.

- Et dans ce cas, tu as été encore PLUS parfaite! Et je ne peux d'aimer qu'encore plus.

Ils s'embrassèrent quand les jumeaux arrivèrent avec un sac.

- Lizzie?

- C'est les affaires de Livia pour la nuit!

- Ils sont pas possibles ces deux là!

- Comme leur père!

Elle l'embrassa rapidement.

- J'ai pas dit oui!

- Mais avec ce qu'on vient de voir, tu va le faire.

- Y'a des fois, je vous adore vraiment les monstres.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus Maureen?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une!

- Ils me tuent ces gosses!

- Ce sont les tiens.

- Raisons de plus.

- C'est bon…je me rend!

- OUAIS! / OUAIS!

Elle vérifia la contenance du sac avant de prendre son badge, arme, sac à main et ils partirent tous. Dans les escaliers, ils firent du bruit…ce qui attisa la curiosité des…voisines!

- En voila un remue-ménage.

- Bonsoir mesdames!

- Désolé pour ça mais…mes enfants sont des sauvages!

- HE!/ HE!/ HE!

- Parfaitement!

- Ce sont vos enfants?

- Oui! Du moins…3 d'entre eux. Voici l'aînée, Maureen accompagnée de son futur mari James. Et mes deux petits derniers, les jumeaux Dick et Elisabeth!

- Eh bien, quelle petite tribu!

- C'est sûr.

- Vous en avez un autre?

- Euh…oui…Kathleen…elle est la deuxième…

- Et pour…

- Et elle est avec sa mère à un spectacle de danse ce soir!

- Oh! Très bien!

- Sur ce…

- Bien entendu. Bonne fin de soirée!

- Vous aussi mesdames. En route les monstres!

- LIVIA!

- Moi aussi je vous aime!

Ils partirent donc tous en direction de chez Elliot. Maureen et James y restèrent aussi pour la nuit. Après une tisane et des petites discutions, tous partirent se coucher.

* * *

.....

La phrase dans mon p.s est tirée des sketchs d'Omar et Fred "_Le Service Après Ventes des émissions_." Et comme on est le 14 Juillet... qui de mieux que François le Français pour en parler! (hein Morgane???) :D


	21. Chapter 21: Lundi matin

Hey kiddos

Aujourd'hui, p'tit chapitre mais la suite... n'en sera que plus longue et COOL!

Merci pour les messages et review

**Disclamer:.....**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Lundi matin.**

Le réveil matin des inspecteurs fût plus « chaotique » et mouvementé que les autres matins! La cause? Les enfants Stabler. Ils restèrent tout de même quelques minutes dans leur bulle.

- Y sont tout le temps comme ça?

- Yep!

- Et dire qu'ils étaient 4 avant...

- Je sais! Tu peux rester encore un peu au lit si tu veux!

- Va quand même falloir que je me lève.

- Certes, mais vu qu'il y a tout le monde, la salle de bain va être prise d'assaut...

- Okay!

Il se leva, salua ses enfants avant de préparer le petit déjeuner. Olivia finit par se lever et ils prirent tous leur petit déjeuner ensemble.. Maureen accompagna les jumeaux au lycée avant de déposer James à son travail.

- On a l'appartement rien que pour nous!

- Dommage qu'on doive aller travailler! Quoi?

- D'un seul coup, mon taux de libido est redescendu en flèche!

- Je sais.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- Mais j'adore te torturer!!

Elle monta pour finir de se préparer, laissant Elliot sur sa faim.

- C'est atroce Olivia!

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes Elliot...

- C'est vrai!

Ils échangèrent tout de même un moment de tendresse avant de partir travailler.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils remarquèrent Munch et Fin sur le parking.

- Salut!

- Bonjour vous deux.

- Alors ce petit week-end?

- C'était…reposant!

- Voilà c'est ça!

- Hum hum! Dis Olivia, ta voiture est en panne?

- Euh…nan! Pourquoi?

- Ben…

- Houla!

- Quoi?

Fin regarda sur la banquette arrière et vit un sac.

- Tu as découché baby sis?

Elle se mit à rougir.

- Des détails! On veut des détails!

- Pour une fois, je t'approuve John!

- Pitié! Pas encore!

- Pourquoi nous?

- Quoi? Comment ça «_ pas encore_ »? C'est quoi ce délire les amoureux?

- Tu sais mon cœur, je crois qu'avec l'évolution de notre situation…on va y avoir droit de plus en plus!

- MON CŒUR? / MON CŒUR?

- Merci mon amour!

- MON AMOUR? / MON AMOUR?

Olivia se mit à sourire en regardant Elliot, lui dit « je t'aime » et rentra.

- Mon cœur? Mon amour? Je t'aime? Alors là, je crois que c'est PLUS que du sérieux les jeunes!!

Elliot leva les yeux au ciel, avant t'entendre Olivia rire. Ce fût communicatif. Il se mit à rire à son tour avant de la suivre dans le bâtiment.

- À ton avis, y s'est passé quoi ce week-end?

- Je veux pas le savoir!

- Allez Fin, tu l'as entendu comme moi: Mon cœur, mon amour, et JE T'AIME!!!

- Ça m'énerve quand tu as raison John!

- Je sais mais j'y peux rien! Alors…

- Quoi?

- On les torture un peu?

- Munch!

- Quoi? Allez, ça peut être drôle...

- Laisse leur un peu de crédit!

- T'es pas…

- Mais je garde ton idée en tête!

- Je t'adore partenaire!

- Ouais c'est ça! En route!

Les deux compères entrèrent à leur tour dans le bâtiment de la police.

* * *

........


	22. Chapter 22: Le mariage de Maureen

Hey

Bon alors petit chapitre un peu plus tard dans le temps. C'est le chapitre qui va faire que TOUT va de nouveau changer pour notre couple d'ici un à deux chapitres.

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient qauf les personnages que j'ai inventé (les voisines, James, Martin...)**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Le mariage de Maureen.**

_Quelques mois plus tard._

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie.

- Quand…enfin…quand c'était…toi…à ma place…tu étais…dans le même état?

- Eh bien…disons que quand…j'ai épousé ton père…j'étais enceinte de toi et sous la pression de mon père. Donc…c'était…pas la même chose. Mais…on était tous les deux…sous le choc.

- Je vois! Ça m'aide pas vraiment.

- Désolée Reen!

- C'est pas grave. J'ai besoin de...

- Je te laisse.

Kathy quitta la pièce et laissa son aînée seule à ses pensées. Maureen regarda dehors en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire d'ici quelques minutes.

- _Knock knock;_

- Oui?

- _C'est Liv, je peux entrer?_

- Vas y!

Olivia entra dans la pièce.

- Oh mon…

- Quoi?

- Maureen tu es…magnifique!

- Heu…merci.

- Comment tu te sens?

- J'en…sais trop rien! Je…d'un côté je suis…excitée! Après tout…je vais épouser l'homme que j'aime alors. D'un autre côté…je flippe comme jamais. C'est vrai, je finis ma vie de petite fille à papa et je deviens une femme. Alors tu peux comprendre que…

- T'en fais pas, je comprends…enfin…

- Vas y, moque toi! Mais dans quelque temps, tu rigoleras moins quand ça sera ton tour!

- Très fin Reen!

- Désolée. J'ai juste besoin de…

- Je sais. T'en fais pas. Je te laisse un peu!

- Liv?

- Oui?

- Merci!

- Je t'en pris. À tout!

Olivia sortit de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Elliot qui entra dans la pièce.

- Décidemment, j'ai le droit à tous les parents.

- Tous?

- Maman, Liv et toi!

- Liv?

- Papa!

- Tu es splendide Mo!

- Merci…Papa.

- Prête à faire le grand saut?

- Je…pense que oui!

Elliot donna son bras à sa fille. Elle le prit et le suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte.

- Prête?

- Plus que jamais!

La musique commença. Ils se regardèrent avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Maureen prit une grande inspiration et avança au même rythme que son père. Une fois devant l'autel, il l'embrassa et lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle répondit la même chose avant que James ne s'approche d'elle.

- Maureen, tu es…

- Merci. Toi aussi Jimmy!

Ils se sourirent avant de se prendre la main et de rejoindre le prêtre. Elliot s'assied tout contre Olivia et lui prit la main. Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa dans le cou. La cérémonie se déroula dans le tradition catholique. Il y eut l'échange de vœux, d'alliances, l'acceptation de l'autre et enfin la déclaration de l'union entre les deux personnes de ce nouveau couple. Après une séance photo et le vin d'honneur, la soirée commença. Il y eut le discours des nouveaux époux, le début du repas, et enfin la tradition de la première danse. Elliot alla chercher sa fille et l'entraîna sur la piste. James fit de même avec sa mère.

- Alors, tes premières impressions?

- C'est…je crois que je ne réalise pas trop encore. Je veux dire…bien sûr, il y a eu la cérémonie, les alliances et le reste mais…en même temps…j'ai l'impression que…c'est mon rêve de petite fille qui se réalise enfin alors…

- Tu vas vite t'y faire.

- Et toi, tu t'y referas bientôt?

- Euh…ben…

- Alors…

- On y pense de plus en plus. On voulait…attendre que…ton grand jour sera passé.

- Dis toi que mon grand jour est passé aujourd'hui alors…

- J'ai saisit le message. Sur ceux…que dirais tu que…je laisse partir ma petite fille vers…sa vie de femme et son mari?

- Avec…joie papa!

Il l'a prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de laisser sa main à celle de James. Il dansa avec la mère de ce dernier avant de rejoindre Olivia. Ils regardèrent Maureen sourire à James.

- Alors, "Super Papa"…

- Liv…Okay j'abdique.

- T'en fais pas pour elle. Elle est bien entourée!

- Je le sais bien. Je n'aurais pu rêvé mieux pour Maureen. C'est juste que…Olivia, elle a 22 ans et vient de se marier.

- Je sais El!

- Et dire que d'ici peu je…enfin…on se mariera…ça me…fait bizarre.

- Tu prêches une convaincue mon cher.

- Je sais! Miss Benson, m'accordez vous quelques danses?

- Avec joie Monsieur Stabler!

Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle accepta. Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse et restèrent un tendre moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

...

Sur ce, à jeudi pour le début des changements...

:D


	23. Chapter 23: L'instant de vérité

Hey,

Alors nous voilà arrivé à la moitié de cette ff. La première partie était consacrée à la mise en place du couple. La seconde sera consacrée à l'évolution des deux via différents évènements...

**Disclamer: .....**

Enjoy.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 23: L'instant de vérité.**

Une semaine plus tard, Olivia était couchée avec une gastroentérite carabinée.

- Je suis rentré!

Elliot déposa ses affaires avant d'aller dans leur chambre.

- Hey ma belle.

- Salut!

- Tu te sens un peu mieux?

- C'est pas la grande forme.

Il s'approcha d'elle et alla pour l'embrasser.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Liv…

- Elliot, je suis contagieuse. Il se pourrait que tu attrapes ce que j'ai et…

- Tu auras beau être contagieuse, je t'aimerais toujours autant et j'aurais toujours autant envie de t'embrasser.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Tu es le plus merveilleux El Stabler!

- Merci Liv Benson-future-Stabler!

- Très fin El!

- Mon plaisir.

- Tu devrais t'éloigner un peu. Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu…

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, ne la laissant pas finir.

- Elliot...

- Nan Olivia.

- Mais tu…

- Je n'attraperais pas ce que tu as!

- Et comment tu peux en être sûr, monsieur le devin?

- Liv…faut qu'on parle d'une petite chose!

- De quoi?

- Voilà! J'ai…beaucoup réfléchi…depuis le mariage de Maureen et…j'ai fait quelques rapides calculs.

- Et?

- Et…j'en suis arrivé à une déduction simple.

- Laquelle?

- Tu n'as pas de gastro Liv!

Elle se mit à sourire.

- Tu es médecin maintenant?

- Pas vraiment! Mais…je suis sûr que tu n'es pas contagieuse!

- El, j'ai un mal de ventre horrible, des nausées qui n'en finissent plus. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai des migraines énormes! Si c'est pas la gastro, c'est quoi alors?

Il lui fit un énorme sourire avant de l'embrasser et de murmurer entre leurs lèvres.

- Je crois que notre rêve a été exhaussé Liv!

Elle le regarda sourire avant de réaliser.

- Tu crois que…

- Olivia, j'ai une ex épouse et 4 enfants. Je reconnais les signes.

- Je…je sais pas! Si ça se trouve, j'ai fait une intoxication alimentaire au mariage de Reen et…

- Olivia! Tous les signes sont réunis: Ne nies pas l'évidence et…fais moi confiance!

- Mais si…je n'ai pas envie de m'accrocher au fait que…

- Je t'ai acheté un test de grossesse!

- QUOI?

- Je voulais être sûr. Et puis, je savais que tu réagirais comme ça! Alors…autant…être…

Il lui tendit le sac. Elle regarda son compagnon ainsi que la boîte.

- Tu penses vraiment que…

- On n'est jamais sûr de rien.

Elle ferma les yeux avant de se lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain. Elle fit le test seule avant de le déposer et de sortir. Elle se blottit contre Elliot.

- Et si…

- Dans les deux cas, je t'aime! On…avisera…selon la réponse.

Ils restèrent devant la porte de la salle de bain quelques minutes.

- Prête?

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant stressée de toute ma vie.

- Attends le résultat.

- Promets moi!

- Quoi?

- Que quelque soit le résultat…

- Liv…RIEN ne changera mes sentiments pour toi! Si le test est négatif, j'aurais une autre raison pour encore plus te prouver que je t'aime. Et si c'est positif, ça me fera une autre raison pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime!

- Merci!

- De rien.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et lui prit la main.

- A trois!

- Un…

- Deux…

- Trois! / Trois!

Ils regardèrent en même temps et eurent la même réaction: un cri de joie et de grands sourire.

- OH MON DIEU! On va…

- Tu vas être une mère formidable Olivia Benson!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras avant de pleurer de bonheur durant plusieurs minutes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trois jours plus tard, Olivia alla passer une échographie qui lui confirma qu'elle était bien enceinte. Elle rejoignit Elliot sur le parking du bureau.

- Hey!

- Salut.

- Alors?

- ON va bien!

- Dieu soit loué!

Il l'a prit dans ses bras un cours instant.

- Je t'aime!

- Pas autant que moi El!

- Tu es sûre que…

- Plus vite on passera ce cap, mieux je me sentirais pour affronter…la nouvelle.

- En route alors.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau, les mêmes sourires aux lèvres. Munch et Fin virent leurs expressions. Ils les regardèrent avant de se regarder.

- Il l'a demandé en mariage?

- Possible! Nan, regarde sa main, elle n'a rien!

- Exact! Alors?

- J'en sais rien Fin! C'est bizarre.

* * *

Voila le premier évènement qui va les faire évoluer....

:D


	24. Chapter 24: Cragen

Hey kiddos,

Alors voici donc la suite de Week end...Comme vous le comprendrez par le titre...c'est un moment relativement...tendu qui arrive pour notre petit couple!!!

**Disclamer: ....**

Enjoy!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 24: Cragen.**

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du Capitaine.

_- Entrez!_

- Bonjour Capitaine.

- Olivia! Comment te sens tu?

- Un peu mieux merci.

- Et ton rendez vous de ce matin?

Ils se regardèrent.

- C'est de ça que je vou…qu**'on** voulait vous parler.

- Assieds vous!

Ils prirent place dans un silence relativement tendu.

- Alors?

- Voilà... Avant toute chose, ce qui va être dit…c'est…important et… énorme!

- Tu me fais peur Olivia!

- Je…

- Avec Olivia, ça fait…10 mois que l'on sort ensemble!

- QUOI? 10 mois?

- Exact!

- Mais…

- On a su rester…assez discret!

Le capitaine s'assied et les regarda.

- Qui le savait?

- En fait, c'est un complot de mes enfants.

- Tes enfants?

- Ce sont eux qui nous ont…forcés à dîner ensemble et finalement… ben voila le résultat...

- Fin et Munch l'ont appris il y a un peu plus de 7 mois…il me semble.

- C'est ça!

- Donc, tout le monde le sait?

- Pour nous deux…oui!

- On ne voulait pas…tout risquer! On sait qu'on aurait dû vous en parler mais…tout aurait été…

- Plus compliqué??

- Voilà, exactement.

- Je vois! Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix! Juste…pourquoi maintenant?

Elliot regarda Olivia qui acquiesça.

- En fait, depuis le mariage de Maureen, je ne suis pas très bien.

- Je sais, tu as eu une gastro...

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

- Tu n'étais pas malade?

- Si, bien sûr que si!

- Mais si tu n'avais pas de gastro…

- J'avais les mêmes symptômes mais…pas la même maladie!

- Mais, tu avais la nausée, des migraines, mal au…

Il s'arrêta avant de les regarder. Il vit leur sourire.

- OH…tu…

- Oui!

- Tu es…enceinte?

- D'un mois!

- C'est…c'était prévu?

- Depuis…presque 4 mois, on en parle sérieusement!

- 4 mois? Ben vous deux alors!

- Certes.

- Qui d'autre est…

- Personne!

- QUOI?

- On…ne l'a…enfin, JE ne l'ai appris qu'il y a 3 jours.

- Comment ça TU?

- Elliot le soupçonnait! On a fait un test…Et ce matin, mon rendez vous me l'a confirmé!

- Et vous…ne l'avez dit…

- On vous a déjà tenu au secret durant 10 mois…

- On vous devait bien ça! Et comme, vous allez être son « Grand Père » maternelle…

Il la regarda, des larmes pleins les yeux.

- Tu veux…

- Vous êtes la seule VRAIE figure paternelle que j'ai…autant la transmettre au futur Stabler!

- Stabler?

- C'est la tradition…et puis…vu que dans un future proche…

- NON?

- Si!

- Vous allez…

- On y pense! Depuis un peu plus longtemps mais…on y pense aussi.

- Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup!

- Désolée capitaine mais…il fallait qu'on le fasse maintenant. Comme ça, je me sens mieux.

- Et la grossesse se passera mieux si Liv est calme et détendue.

- Vrai! Bon, je pense que pour ton « arrêt maladie », on va attendre un peu. Mais…Félicitations vous deux! Pour…toute cette aventure!

- Merci « _Papa_ ».

- Merci Cap…

- Quand à toi, si tu fais quoi que se soit pour…

- Je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré. Je le jure… « Beau papa »!

- STABLER!

Ils se mirent à rire.

- Sortez de mon bureau! TOUT DE SUITE!

- A vos ordres Capitaine!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En entendant le Capitaine crier « Stabler », Fin et Munch se regardèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui là?

- Je…

_- Sortez de mon bureau, TOUT DE SUITE!_

_- A vos ordres Capitaine!_

- Lui? Je dirais plutôt EUX John!

- Je…

Au même moment, Olivia et Elliot sortirent du bureau du Capitaine, toujours en souriant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici?

- Rien John! Pourquoi crois tu toujours que…

- Elliot, le prend pas pour une buse. On a entendu que le Capitaine était en rogne contre vous…

- Et vous sortez avec de grands sourires… donc je réitère ma question…Que se passe t il ici?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt John!

- T'en fait pas pour ça!

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement avant de prendre place à leur bureau respectif.

- Minute vous deux!

Ils soupirèrent avant de regarder Fin.

- Quoi?

- Vous venez de vous embrasser au bu...... Vous lui avez dit?

- Oui!

- Mais…

- Calmez vous. Il se trouve juste que comme on a des projets ensemble, il fallait bien qu'on finisse par lui dire qu'on sortait ensemble.

- Comment il l'a prit?

Ils se sourirent.

- A ton sourire baby sis, je dirais bien.

- Il est… content que j'ai trouvé un homme que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour.

- Fallait pas être devin pour le voir ça!

- Munch!

- Désolé. Mais…

- John, Fin, du nouveau sur votre victime?

- Toujours à l'hôpital. Ils nous préviennent si il ont du nouveau et…

- Les résultats?

- On attend que…

- Pas la peine d'attendre. C'était Warner.

- On est parti.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et sortirent du bureau. Cragen regarda Olivia.

- Elliot?

- Capitaine?

- Je peux te l'emprunter pour le déjeuner?

- Euh… bien entendu Capitaine!

- Merci.

Il retourna dans son bureau.

- Je…mais…

- T'en fais pas, je crois savoir ce qu'il me veut!

- Oh et…

- Je t'expliquerais ce soir à la maison!

- Okay.

Ils se remirent dans leurs vieux rapport pendant deux bonnes heures.

- Olivia, tu es prête?

- Je vous suis Capitaine.

- Allons y.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Oui.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de suivre son capitaine jusqu'à une petite brasserie non loin du central.

* * *

Voila, la bombe est lachée et le Cap est au courant!

Question: vous avez remarquer le nombre de fois où l'on peut TOUS utilisé le mot COMPLIQUER pour décrire la situation entre El et Liv...

En même temps, c'est vrai que c'est pas si simple...et vu que c'est Olivia qui décrit comme cela sa relation avec Elliot... (Saison 7 episode 20, dans les vestiaires: _"It's just...It's just too complicated!")_


	25. Chapter 25: De père à fille

Salut

Voici le new chap avec un petit jour de retard...DESOLEE!!!

**Disclamer......**

Enjoy.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 25: De père à fille.**

- Livia, si…

- Je sais!

- Tu sais?

- Une discussion « père - fille » pour savoir comment Elliot me traite et comment tout va changer vis-à-vis de ma grossesse!

- Tu es un flic hors paire!

- Merci.

- Alors… comment…

- Eh bien, tout à commencer un vendredi soir. Les filles d'Elliot, Reen et Liz, m'ont appelé pour qu'on passe le week-end ensemble. Et puis, chaque week-end, on faisait quelque chose tous ensemble. Un jour, on s'est retrouvé au parc et… pendant le match de foot, avec El… on s'est embrassé.

- Au parc?

- Oui et Munch nous a… plus ou moins surpris…

- John?

- On a appris que plus tard qu'il n'avait rien vu mais qu'il avait des doutes.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné?

- Un soir, les filles m'ont appelé pour qu'on aille dîner dans un restaurant chic. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant que j'ai vu qu'Elliot était là et que… ses enfants nous avaient piégés.

- Ils vous ont organisé…

- Notre premier rendez vous. Ce soir là, on a décidé de commencer quelque chose… Le temps à passer, Fin l'a apprit, puis Munch et… quand les choses sont devenues VRAIMENT sérieuses, on a commencé…

- A voir plus loin?

- Oui! Tout le monde sait à quel point… un enfant…

Cragen posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Tu ferras une maman extraordinaire Liv!

- J'espère Capitaine.

- Pas besoin d'espérer, c'est écrit!

- Merci…

- Tu es comme ma fille, logique que je prenne soin de toi. Sinon, vis-à-vis de vos projets… vous en êtes où?

- Eh bien… on a trouvé une maison dans un petit coin résidentiel. C'est pas trop loin du boulot et de chez Kathy. Comme ça…

- Tout le monde s'y retrouve.

- Voilà.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance Olivia. Elliot est un homme bien. Je l'ai toujours su mais… au vue de comment il te traite et ta façon de parler de lui… ça se voit que vous vous aimez.

- Il représente tout ce que j'ai toujours voulut et…

- Tu as enfin ce que tu voulais…

- Eh bien, j'ai un homme, une vie, un travail, un bébé en route et…

Cragen se mit à rire.

- Quoi?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Oh et…

- Elliot, je sais que pour toi… ça dure depuis un certain temps.

Elle dévisagea son capitaine.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien vu pendant 10 mois que je ne savais pas que lui et toi, vous étiez fait pour être ensemble.

- Je…

- Depuis son divorce, vous étiez encore plus proche. Après Gitano et ton départ, je pense qu'on le savait tous plus ou moins… Mais, j'ai toujours redouté ce moment.

- Pourquoi?

- Après l'affaire avec ton frère… lors de vos évaluations, on m'a dit que vous étiez très proche mais que vous séparer serait de la folie. Et maintenant que c'est arrivé, je vais devoir faire tout mon possible pour que…

- Don! Avec tout mon respect, on est grand. Si on veut nous séparer, qu'ils nous séparent. Ils n'empêcheront pas le fait qu'on s'aime, qu'on va se marier et fonder une famille. Alors, si on vous donne des ordres, avec El on ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur.

- Très bien. Alors dis moi, tu as une préférence pour… votre premier?

- Je voudrais bien une fille mais…

- Mon futur gendre rêve d'un autre garçon?

- Voilà, c'est ça!

- Dans tous les cas, sois sûre que Papy Don sera là!

- J'en ai jamais douter.

Ils continuèrent leur déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Une fois revenu au commissariat, ils discutèrent en souriant.

- Ta moitié n'est plus là?

Elle regarda le bureau d'Elliot. Elle fit le tour et trouva un mot sur son bureau.

- Apparemment, El et Chester sont sur une affaire.

- Je vois. Sur ce, je te laisse à tes occupations.

- Encore merci pour tout Don.

- De rien.

Il retourna dans son bureau et la laissa s'installer au sien. Elle relu le message d'Elliot.

_- Sur une affaire avec Chester. A plus tard. Je VOUS aime. El!_

Elle sourit en relisant le « je VOUS aime ». Elle posa le mot sur son bureau et se replongea dans ses dossiers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Elliot et Olivia se relaxaient dans un bon bain chaud et moussant.

- Alors, ce déjeuner avec… « Super Papa »?

- Instructif!

- Traduction?

- J'avais raison. Ils voulaient qu'on déjeune ensemble pour mettre les choses au point… de père à fille.

- Oh, tout s'explique.

- Oui. On a beaucoup parlé sur nous, comment on s'est retrouvé ensemble, nos projets, le ou la future Stabler que je porte en moi.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, il est impatient d'être Grand père.

- Tu penses bien.

- Et on a parlé des changements potentiels au boulot si…on venait à nous séparer.

- Et?

- J'ai dit que si on nous séparait, cela n'était pas trop grave.

- Tu le penses?

- El, je suis enceinte de mon partenaire. Rien que le fait de leur avoir dissimulé notre relation va les faire réagir.

- Vrai.

- Mais, le fait est que… même si ils nous séparaient… temporairement à cause de ma grossesse ou définitivement, ce que l'on s'apprête à vivre ensemble est tellement plus…

- Tu es d'un romantisme Liv!

- Elliot!

Elle le frappa sur le bras, qui était autour de sa taille.

- Je plaisante ma puce.

- T'as plutôt intérêt Stabler!

Il lui embrassa la tempe.

- Tout pour ma famille Olivia.

- En parlant de famille, on en parle quand aux enfants… enfin, les 4 autres?

- Je voulais qu'on le fasse rapidement…

- Mais?

- Reen ne rentre de son voyage de noce que dans 2 semaines donc…

- On attend encore 2 semaine?

- Si ça ne te gène pas?

- A aucun moment El!

- Super.

Ils restèrent un long moment à profiter de la situation, réalisant encore plus le fait qu'ils allaient être parents.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, ils avaient signés les papiers pour leur nouvelle maison et commençaient à faire des plans pour le déménagement. Ce soir là, les enfants venaient dîner à l'appartement de leur père, qui était un chez eux, puisque Olivia avait emménagé là depuis que les choses étaient vraiment sérieuse entre eux.

* * *

......


	26. Chapter 26: Le dire aux enfants

Salut tout le monde...

Le moment redouté...

**Disclamer:.....**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 26: Le dire aux enfants…**

- Liv?

- Oui?

- Ils sont là!

- Déjà? Mais rien n'est…

- Les pizzas sont commandées.

- Je t'aime!

- Je sais! De plus, tu avais vraiment besoin de te reposer.

- Pas de doutes, je porte bien un Stabler en moi.

- EH!

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Mais comme à leur habitude, ce baiser se prolongea et ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie à la porte.

- Pourquoi toujours nous?

- Parce que ce sont TES enfants!

- Faite que le prochain ne soit pas pareil!

- J'y veillerais. Mais connaissant un minimum tes enfants… il ou elle finira par se faire entraîner par le reste de la tribu...

- Vrai.

Des coups à la porte se firent entendre.

- Ils sont infernaux!

- Tous des Stabler.

- Mais…

- Je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Il soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Déjà?

- 3 semaines sans voir ton père et tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire c'est « déjà »? La vie maritale t'as changé Reen!

- Désolée. Bonsoir papa.

- Bonsoir ma chérie.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'a serra fort.

- Comment s'était?

- Incroyable!

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- Faut le dire si on dérange nous?

- Du tout!

Il prit les jumeaux dans ses bras.

- Kathleen n'est pas là?

- Un dîner avec son « chéri » et maman a dit oui!

- Bien entendu! Salut James.

- Elliot. Comment allez vous?

- Super.

- JE vois qu'on a été envahi!

- Liv!

Maureen se dirigea vers elle et la serra contre elle.

- Pourquoi toi tu as le droit à une étreinte et moi, tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à me dire après 3 semaines c'est « déjà »?

- PAPA!

- L'écoute pas Reen.

- Merci Liv.

- Comment s'était?

- Si tu savais. Mais je pense que tu le découvriras d'ici peu de temps, hein papa?

- C'est pas ma fille!

- Désolé papa...

- Sur ceux, les pizzas arrivent et la table n'est pas mise!

- Oui Liv.

Les enfants se mirent à l'action et en 2 minutes, la « table » était dressée et les pizzas arrivées. Ils s'installèrent comme à l'habitude. El et Liv sur le fauteuil principal, les jumeaux assis par terre et Maureen, tout contre James dans le canapé. Ils commencèrent à parler de la lune de miel de Maureen, de la fête de fin d'année de Liz et du groupe de Dick. Durant tout le dîner, Elliot avait sa main droite sur le ventre d'Olivia. Et ce petit geste n'échappa en rien à Maureen.

- Papa?

- Oui ma puce?

- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à nous dire?

Ils se regardèrent avant de revenir à Maureen.

- De quoi tu…

- Je trouve que la position de ta main est… assez évocatrice, me trompe je?

- Heu…

Il regarda Olivia. Elle lui sourit. James fit le lien.

- NAN! Tu es…

- Oui!

- Cool!

- Merci James.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'on a encore raté?

- Fils, arrête de traîner avec John!

- Quoi?

- Oublie. Sur ce, Mo a raison. On a quelque chose à vous dire.

- Enfin plusieurs!

- Exact.

- On vous écoute.

- Okay… euh… dans un premier temps, on a signé les papiers pour la maison.

- La grande maison un peu en retrait de la ville?

- Oui.

- COOL!

- Merci les enfants.

- Et?

- Reen!

- Quoi?

- Rien! Bref, on a une autre nouvelle.

- Voilà, depuis que vous nous avez mis ensemble, on avance plus ou moins vite. Depuis plusieurs mois, on fait des projets. On a la maison, le mariage en vue…et…

- Et?

- Voila.. Euh… après le mariage de Maureen, j'ai eu des petits soucis de santé mais rien de grave. Après un rapide… « diagnostic du Docteur Elliot Stabler »…

Ils regardèrent tous Olivia puis Elliot.

- Bref, le résultat est revenu et il est le suivant… Je suis enceinte!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tous restèrent silencieux un court moment.

- TROP COOL!!!!

Ils se mirent à sourire devant la réaction des jumeaux.

- Que d'enthousiasme les enfants!

- Tu déconnes Liv! On va enfin pouvoir jouer un vrai rôle!

- Traduction?

- On est les deux derniers. On a pas eu à jouer un rôle comme Reen ou Leen. Donc maintenant, ça va être trop cool.

- Vous venez de vous trouver deux baby sitter de choc!

- Je vois ça.

- Félicitations Olivia. Tu le mérites plus que tout le monde.

- Merci Maureen.

- Et moi rien? Décidemment c'est ma soirée ou quoi?

- Papa! / El!

- Bien, je me tais.

- Merci!

Il ne trouva rien à répondre à la réponse d'Olivia. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant que les jumeaux ne se jettent sur elle.

- Félicitations Livia.

- Merci vous deux!

- Bon alors maintenant, on peut t'appeler maman?

- Lizzie!

- Quoi encore? Pourquoi c'est toujours sur nous que ça retombe?

- Parce qu'on est des incompris Lily!

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Pitié!

- Quoi?

- Arrêtez de traîner avec Munch!

- Pourquoi?

- Oncle John est super cool!

- Faites que le prochain ne dise jamais ça devant moi!

- Amen mon amour!

Elle l'embrassa avant qu'ils continuent à discuter de la grossesse, de leurs projets d'avenir…

* * *

J'y peux rien, Je le kiffe Grave Munch.....


	27. Chapter 27: Premier Anniversaire

Hey hey hey...

Pas de discours sur ce chap...je vous laisse savourer...

**Disclamer:...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 27: Premier Anniversaire.**

Un mois plus tard, Elliot et Olivia avaient décidé de révéler la grossesse d'Olivia au travail. En effet, malgré ses 3 mois de grossesse, elle avait déjà un joli petit ventre rond. Ils voulaient le dire le lendemain puisque, ce soir là, ils fêtaient leur 1 an « officiel » en couple. Bien entendu, ils avaient décidé d'aller dîner « _A l'ange Amoureux _», histoire que la boucle soit bouclée. Cependant, la journée fût rude et ni Olivia ni Elliot n'avaient eu une second pour l'autre. Cette soirée allait donc être le moment parfait pour oublier la journée. Elliot termina plus tôt qu'Olivia.

- On se rejoint à la maison?

- Oui. Je t'appelle si je suis en retard, pour le restaurant.

- Okay.

- Je t'aime!

- Moi aussi.

Un rapide clin d'œil et il partit chez eux. Olivia avait encore beaucoup de paperasse, Cragen l'ayant assigné « temporairement » à son bureau pour le bien être de sa fille et de leur petit Stabler.

- Tu es encore là?

- Je n'ai pas encore fini.

- Olivia, rentre chez toi.

- Mais…

- Ce soir, ça fait 1 an que tu es avec Elliot. Prends au moins ta soirée pour fêter ça. Les rapports peuvent attendre.

- Merci « papa »!

- De rien. Files!

- A demain.

- A demain…

Elle prit son sac et sortit du bureau.

- … Mademoiselle Benson.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia arriva chez eux et ouvrit la porte.

- Je suis rentrée!

Il arriva en costume cravate.

- Hey!

- WOW!

- Quoi?

- El… tu es…

- Merci. J'ai eu Lewis, il nous garde notre table pendant 30 minutes encore…

- J'y cours.

Il lui embrassa le front et elle partit se préparer. Elle prit une rapide douche et regarda dans l'armoire.

Elle sortit sa robe de grossesse noire, simple, passe partout et pratique. Elle se maquilla légèrement, mit les bijoux qu'Elliot lui avait offert à Noël, arrangea sa coupe de cheveux et redescendit.

- 20 minutes. Avec le trajet, on devrait arriver…

Elle leva les yeux et s'arrêta.

- … Pile dans les temps.

Elle observa le décors. Elliot se tenait debout, au milieu de leur salon, des bougies allumées tout autour de lui. Il s'avança vers elle, une rose rouge à la main. Il s'arrêta devant elle, lui sourit et lui tendit la rose.

Elle l'accepta avec un grand sourire.

- Tu m'expliques?

- Ça ne te plaît pas?

- Faudrait être folle alliée pour ne pas aimer. Mais…

- Mais?

- Le restaurant…

- Il n'y a pas de restaurant.

- Quoi?

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Ce soir, on reste à la maison, juste toi et moi… et le bébé!

Elle se mit à sourire. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue.

- T'avais tout prévu?

- Je me suis dit que… le restaurant, ça faisait trop impersonnel pour un anniversaire. Surtout connaissant notre histoire.

- Je te l'accorde.

- Si tu veux bien me suivre.

Il lui tendit son bras. Elle accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers la table. Elle était dressée pour un dîner romantique, chandelles et pétales de roses rouge.

- Tu es fou!

- Merci mon amour!

Elle s'assied. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et ne pouvait rêver meilleur anniversaire. Il apporta les entrées.

- Pour vous!

- Merci bien!

Il prit place en face d'elle. Il prit un verre de sodas, comme elle.

- Un toast. A nous, à notre aventure, notre futur…

- Tchin.

Ils prirent une gorgée en se regardant dans les yeux. Durant tout le dîner, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Chacun savait ce que représentait cet anniversaire pour l'autre. Pour Elliot, c'était un nouveau départ après son divorce. Pour Olivia, c'était tout simplement son rêve de petite fille qui se réalisait. Un homme « presque » parfait, une maison, une belle famille extra et un futur enfant qui allait pointer le bout de son nez bientôt. Au moment du dessert, Elliot se leva et s'avança vers elle.

- Me ferais tu l'honneur?

- Avec joie.

Elle se leva et le suivit. Il mit en route un cd et une chanson très familière commença.

_Me & Mrs. Jones, we've got a thing going on,_

_We both know that it's wrong, but it's much to strong to let it go now,_

_We meet everyday at the same café, 6.30 and no one now she'll be there,_

_Holding hands, making all kinds of plans,_

_While the jukebox plays our favorite song,_

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies choisit cette chanson!

- Pourquoi? C'est bien la nôtre nan?

- Oui!

- Et puis, on a bien dansé dessus pour la première fois ensemble, il y a un an au restaurant?

- Vrai!

_Me & Mrs. Jones, we've got a thing going on,_

_We both know that it's wrong, but it's much too strong to let it go now,_

_We've got to be extra careful,__ that we don't build our hopes too high_

_Cause she's got her own obligations and so do I _

_Me & Mrs. Jones…_

Durant le petit interlude musical, Elliot prit les mains d'Olivia dans les siennes, la regarda dans les yeux et entama un long, tendre et intense baiser. Durant ce moment, Olivia voulut placer ses bras autour du cou d'Elliot mais ce dernier ne semblait pas décider à lui rendre ses mains. Finalement, elle se résigna et se perdit dans leur baiser. Elle s'y perdit tellement, qu'elle ne remarqua l'action qu'Elliot avait entreprit qu'une fois qu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa main.

_When it's time for us to believe in, and it hurt so much, it hurt so much inside,_

_And now, she'll go on her way and I'll go mine,_

_Cause tomorrow we'll meet at the same place, the same time!_

Lorsqu'elle de sépara de lui, à bout de souffle, elle baissa les yeux et retint sa respiration.

- Oh mon…

- C'est pas super original comme idée mais… je me voyais mal faire le long discours et me mettre à genoux! J'ai voulu innover!

- C'est…

- Je sais bien, que qu'importe ce que je vais te dire…ta réponse sera la même…enfin j'espère…

Elle se mit à sourire à travers les larmes.

- Je sais que… depuis longtemps, tu rêves de ce moment. Tu n'as pas eu une vie simple mais je sais que depuis 1 an, tout va mieux. Tu me l'as dit à maintes reprises. Je sais… que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes. On vit une histoire depuis 11 ans maintenant et cette dernière année, on a décidé de vivre NOTRE histoire. On a tout pour nous: le travail, l'amour, la maison, le bébé… il ne reste qu'une seule chose pour que ce soit le tableau parfait!

_Me & Mrs. Jones…_

- Olivia Marie Benson, veux tu me faire le privilège de porter mon nom? Veux tu m'épouser?

Elle pleura encore plus tout en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

- Oui!

Ils eurent chacun un grand sourire avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Pendant ce temps, une autre chanson commença.

_I can think of younger days when living for my life_

_Was everything a man could want to do._

_I could never see tomorrow,_

_ but I was never told about the sorrow._

_And how can you mend a broken heart?_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_Tell me how can you stop the sun from shining?_

_What makes the world go round?_

_And how can you mend a this broken man?_

_How can a loser ever win?_

_Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_La la la la la_

_I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees_

_And misty memories of days gone by_

_But we could never see tomorrow, _

_Would you believe that no one, no one ever told us about the sorrow._

_So how can you mend a broken heart?_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_Tell me how can you stop the sun from shining?_

_What makes the world go round?_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

- Tu avais tout prévu?

- Depuis quelque temps oui!

- Tu es pas croyable.

- MA femme n'arrête pas de me le dire.

- Ça fait bizarre!

- Quoi?

- De t'entendre dire « ma femme » quand tu parles de moi!

- Autant que d'entendre les jumeaux t'appeler maman?

- Dans le même style!

_Tell me help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_And how can you mend a this broken man?_

_How can a loser ever win?_

_Baby help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_How can you mend this broken heart?_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_Tell me help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_La la la la la la la la la la la……………_

_Tell me help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_And how can you mend a this broken man?_

_How can a loser ever win?_

_Baby help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_How can you mend this broken heart?_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_Tell me help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_La la la la la la la la la la la……………_

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans une bulle de plénitude et de bonheur inconditionné.

* * *

SURPRISE!!!!

Les deux chansons sont: "_Me & Mrs. Jones_", la version de Michaël Buble. La seconde est "_How can you mend a broken heart_" de Al Green...

Bye...


	28. Chapter 28: La demande à Cragen

Hey

Après moultes galères sur FF, voici le chap 28.

Comme depuis quelque temps... le titre parle de lui même...

**Disclamer......**

Enjoy.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 28: La demande à Cragen.**

Le lendemain matin, Elliot apporta le petit déjeuner à Olivia, qui se réveilla à l'odeur du thé et des toast frais.

- Bonjour future madame Stabler.

- Bonjour monsieur mon futur mari!

- J'adore.

- Tu prêches une convaincue El!

Ils s'installèrent pour le petit déjeuner, Olivia ne cessant de regarder sa bague.

- Elle est splendide.

- Remercie mon gendre et ton père.

- James? CRAGEN?

- Oui, ils m'ont aidé à choisir.

- Cragen?

- Oui!

- Notre Capitaine?

- Le même!

- Le chef de L'U.S.V.?

- Oui, Oui et encore Oui Liv! Donald Cragen!

- Mais… tu lui as dit?

- Techniquement, tout le monde… enfin les enfants sont au courant.

- Mais…

- Tu croyais que j'allais te demander de m'épouser sans avoir demander la permission à ton père?

- T'es…

Elle l'embrassa.

- Merci.

- De rien.

- Et comment ça c'est passé?

- Hum…

- Quoi?

- Ce fût… intense, dirais je!

- Expliques toi!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Deux semaines plutôt._

- Capitaine?

- Entre. Tu voulais me parler?

- Oui! Euh voilà, je… voulais vous demander quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute!

- Je… voudrais… le faire mais…pas ici!

- Pourquoi?

- Euh… les murs ont des oreilles et sachant que c'est… PRIVER!!!

- Je vois. Un verre après le travail?

- Volontiers!

- Parfait.

Il sortit du bureau du capitaine.

- Un soucis?

- Du tout. Juste… je lui ai demandé de lâcher un peu de lest avec toi. Il a beau être ton père, tu n'es pas en sucre non plus!

- T'es trop mimi!

- Je sais.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Quelques heures plus tard.

- J'ai terminé et je vais rentrer!

- Ouais.

- Tu en as pour longtemps?

- Possible! Rentre!

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'attende?

- Repose toi!

- Et tu demandes à Cragen de lâcher du lest?

- Liv!

- Je charrie. A ce soir.

- Bye.

Une fois qu'elle fût partie, Elliot rassembla ses affaires.

- Vous avez terminé?

- Pas vraiment mais… ça attendra demain. Je te suis.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un bar non loin.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ouais! Voilà, comme vous le savez, avec Liv… on a des projets. On en a déjà réalisé certains mais on en à pleins d'autres.

- Je me doute.

- Vous savez que je l'aime vraiment et que quoi qu'il arrive, c'est elle et personne d'autre.

- Elliot, tu me fais peur.

- Possible. C'est pas…je… dans deux semaines, cela fera un an qu'Olivia et moi nous sommes ensemble…officiellement!

- Un an?

- Je sais, le temps passe vite. Je veux que… qu'elle n'oublie jamais ce premier anniversaire.

- Tu m'étonnes.

- Alors, je vois les choses en grand mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de vous.

- En quoi puis je t'aider?

- Je… bon sang… voila… c'est pas simple et j'y ai vraiment réfléchi… Avec Kathy, c'était différent, on avait pas le choix. Mais avec Liv, c'est un choix réfléchit et des plus logique et je ne vois pas…

- STABLER!

Il s'arrêta et regarda son capitaine.

- Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot! Tu me donnes mal à la tête!

- Désolé!

- Dis moi juste ce que tu veux!

- Je voudrais vous poser une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Vous… êtes notre capitaine, mais aussi un ami.

- Je suppose.

- Et vous êtes une vraie figure paternelle pour Livia et ça… c'est important pour elle, comme pour moi. De savoir que quelqu'un joue le rôle de père qu'elle n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir et que…

- Elliot!

- Désolé! Bref, étant « son père » pseudo adoptif, j'ai… une question à vous poser.

- POSE LA!!!

Il prit une grand inspiration.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est rendre Olivia aussi heureuse qu'elle le mérite, aussi heureuse que je le suis grâce à elle. On va fonder une famille d'ici peu et… la dernière chose qu'il reste à voir c'est… le mariage!

- Et? Pourquoi tu…une seconde.

Cragen réalisa puis regarda son détective.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- J'ai l'intention de demander à Olivia de m'épouser le soir de notre anniversaire!

- Vraiment?

- Je pense que ce sera le meilleur moment pour nous. En 11 ans, on a vécu pas mal de chose… assez intense. Cette dernière année a été une bénédiction pour nous. C'est le plus logique je pense.

- C'est… tu l'aimes vraiment et ça se voit!

- Je fais mon possible. Cependant…

- QUOI ENCORE?

- Je n'ai toujours pas poser ma question!

- Tu es pire que Munch!

- C'est pas sympa Capitaine.

- Excuse moi. J'écoute.

- Voilà, je voudrais faire les choses bien cette fois ci. Je me retrouve un peu comme avec Kathy. On va avoir un enfant et on est pas marié… mais bref… La dernière fois, je n'avais pas le choix. Aujourd'hui je l'ai. Et je fais le choix de vous le demander.

- Me demander quoi?

- Donald Cragen…

- Elliot…

- S'il vous plaît!

- Excuse moi. Reprends...

- Merci… pff… Donald Cragen, j'aime votre fille plus que tout. Je veux faire son bonheur et ceux de nos enfants. Ainsi donc Monsieur, m'accordez vous la main de votre fille?

Cragen resta bouche bée devant la question d'Elliot. Il analysa la situation avant de revenir à lui.

- Tu… me demandes…

- C'est la tradition nan? De demander la main d'une femme à son père.

- Tu…

- Je sais que vous aimez Liv comme si elle était votre chaire et votre sang. Et je sais que ça vous fait autant plaisir de me l'entendre dire que ça m'a fait plaisir de vous le demander!

- Tu es… je… j'accepte volontiers de te laisser faire le bonheur de ma fille Elliot Stabler!

- Merci Capitaine!

Il y eut une poignée de main puis un accolade entre les deux hommes. Mais pas une accolade comme ça. Celle entre un père et son futur gendre. La même qu'Elliot avait échangé avec James quand il lui avait demandé la main de Maureen.

- Tu vas faire d'elle la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Il avait pas tord!

- Content de le savoir.

- Abruti!

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime Liv!

- Tu crois qu'il aurait pu dire non?

- Aucune chance. Il t'aime trop pour ça! En revanche, il y a une chose pour laquelle il a été très clair...

- Laquelle?

- Interdiction de l'appeler « Beau papa »!

- T'as pas osé?

- Tu crois quoi?

- Tu es barges mon cœur!

- Merci mon amour!

* * *

Voili voilou... le prochain rique d'être EXTREMEMENT.... drôle!!!

:D


	29. Chapter 29: Annonce et angoisse

Hey there kiddos,

Bon alors voici mon chapitre 29 que je trouve être l'un des plus drôle!!!

**Disclmaer: check chap 1. La série _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ ne m'appartient pas non plus, encore moins les épisodes ou les personnages.**

Love & kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 29: Annonce et angoisse…**

Une fois qu'ils furent prêt, ils partirent en direction du bureau. Ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin pour acheter des beignets pour toute l'équipe. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur bureau main dans la main.

- Salut la compagnie.

- Salut…

Tous se bloquèrent.

- Je t'avais dit que ça marcherais!

- J'avoue. Je te dois un dîner fait maison!

- Merci les garçons, je vous adore.

Fin fut le premier à réagir.

- Tu es…magnifique!

- Merci.

- Il a raison, ça te va super bien.

- Que de compliments messieurs.

- Tu l'as mise enceinte?

- HA ah! J'avais raison!

- Bien vu mon cœur!

- Minute, de quoi…

- Ce matin, on a fait des petits paris avec Liv.

- J'ai parié que vous seriez sans voix en découvrant ma grossesse…

- Et moi que seul John ne ferait pas de compliments mais mettrait les pieds dans le plat!

- A croire que vous avez gagné tous les deux!

- Oui! / Oui!

- Vous aviez parié quoi?

- Un dîner fait maison par mon cher et tendre!

- Un bon massage!

- C'est pas équilibré.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour Liv.

- Quel homme attentionné.

- J'ai décroché le gros lot frangin!

- Y'a aucun doute là-dessus.

- En tout les cas, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié El! Tu combles ta petite amie en lui offrant un foyer et un enfant. Respect mec!

Ils se sourirent un instant.

- J'ai dit une bêtise?

- Au contraire Chester.

- Mais…

- En voila de l'agitation ici!

Lorsqu'il vit Olivia et son sourire, il sut. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui embrassa la joue.

- Merci!

- Je t'en pris. J'allais pas lui dire non! Si tu l'avais vu, un vrai gamin!

- Sympa!

- Mais il fallait du cran pour le faire. Je suis fier de toi mon garçon!

- Merci…

- N'y pense même pas!!!

- J'ai encore rien dit!

- ENCORE, comme tu dis!

- Bien, je me tais.

- Enfin.

- Munch! / Munch! / John!

- Quoi?

- Oublie. Ça pousse là dedans…

- J'ai pris un peu… à croire qu'il y en a plusieurs!

- Tu ne voudrais pas?

- Minute! Tu voudrais…

- Ben… on prendra ce qui viendra bien entendu mais… sachant que…

- On verra. Pour le moment…

- Bien le bonjour la compagnie.

Ils se retournèrent vers la porte.

- Salut toi! Je croyais qu'on se retrouvait pour déjeuner?

- Oui mais je passais par là et…

Elle se stoppa en regardant Olivia.

- Oh mon dieu!

- Casey…

- Fais moi voir!

- Casey!

- Olivia Marie Benson, je veux la voir!

- Bien!

Elle tendit sa main gauche à sa meilleure amie.

- OH

- MON

- DIEU!

- Elle est magnifique Olivia.

- Dis ça à El, James et…

Elle regarda Cragen.

- Vous??

- Je me rends. Oui, j'ai aidé Elliot dans son choix!

- Vous avez…

- Tu le savais?

- Tu penses bien qu'il m'a demandé la main d'Olivia!

- TU L'AS FAIT???

- On se calme les gars! Oui je l'ai fait! J'suis un peu…vieille école!

- Reprenons! Vous êtes ensemble depuis… 1 an.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes fiancés!

- Exact.

- Et vous allez avoir un bébé!

- Oui!

- T'es enceinte?

Olivia se mit a sourire.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle verrait la bague avant mon ventre.

- Décidément, je comprendrais jamais les femmes.

- On est deux El!

- Et ça veut dire quoi ça, Chester?

- Euh… enfin je…

- Ça suffit vous tous. Pour le moment, prenons un peu de temps pour fêter cette double nouvelle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir venu, Elliot trouva Olivia allongée sur le canapé, un main sur son vente, l'autre derrière sa tête à fixer le plafond.

- Hey toi!

- Hum…

Elle regarda Elliot.

- Hey. Je t'avais pas entendu arriver.

- Je vois ça.

Il souleva ses pieds, s'assied et reposa les jambes d'Olivia sur lui.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas!

- Rien.

- Liv!

- El!

Ils se regardèrent avant qu'elle en cède.

- Ce matin…

- Oui.

- Tout était bien. Je suis heureuse du déroulement de la situation…

- Mais?

- Mais… je dois dire que… ce dont… on a parlé avec Cragen… ça me fout la trouille.

- Tu parles de…la possibilité d'avoir des jumeaux?

- …

- Ma puce, je sais que c'est… on en a jamais parlé avant.

- C'est pas que ça me fait peur, juste que…j'ai du mal à… mon rêve le plus grand va se réaliser. Mais… j'ai peur de…

- Reproduire le même schéma que ta mère?

- …

- Aucune chance!

- Mais comment…

- Parce que tu n'es pas seule Olivia. Cet enfant est un acte d'amour, pas quelque chose d'imprévu. Tu m'auras moi et en plus… tu as une famille autour de toi. Rien que ça brise la boucle mon ange!

- Je…

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Demain matin, j'appellerais le Docteur Ramirez pour prendre un rendez vous et on sera fixé!

- Tu ferrais ça?

- Je ferrais tout et n'importe quoi pour toi Olivia.

- Y compris aller me chercher une pizza au chorizo, un pot de cornichon et 2 milk shake à la fraise?

Il se mit à sourire et se leva.

- Y compris ça! Il te fallait autre chose?

- Possible...

- Dis moi.

- Ça se commande pas à la pizzeria.

- Alors c'est quoi?

- Ça!

Elle tira sur sa cravate et l'embrassa passionnément.

- C'est vrai qu'on trouve pas ça à la pizzeria.

- Je sais.

- A tout de suite.

Il prit ses clés et partit chercher ce qu'Olivia lui avait demander. Le temps qu'il revienne, il la trouva endormie sur le canapé, devant un vieil épisode de _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_, lorsque Phoebe apprend qu'elle attend des triplés! Il posa les sacs sur la table basse avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui embrasser le cou. Elle se mit à bouger avant de sourire et d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Le repas est arrivé.

- T'es génial.

- Y paraît.

Il s'assied par terre, contre le canapé. Olivia prépara une part de pizza: chorizo, cornichon et huile piquante.

- T'as vraiment des envies bizarres.

- C'est bien toi qui m'avait dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas de satisfaire mes envies les plus loufoques.

- Certes!

- Ben voilà!

Elle prit une bouchée de sa pizza, avant de continuer à regarder la télé. Durant une grande partie de la soirée, ils avaient regardés des rediffusions de _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._ Olivia toujours allongée sur le canapé, sa main droite enlacée à celle d'Elliot, sa main gauche jouant avec les cheveux de ce dernier. Elliot était toujours assit par terre, sa main droite dans celle de Liv, son bras gauche reposant sur le canapé.

* * *

...

Alors, ça vous a plus???


	30. Chapter 30: Discussion et nouvelle

Salut Salut,

Petit chapitre matinal.... Je viens de m'apercevoir que c'est déjà le chap 30 et que la ff passe très vite...

**Disclamer......... Seul le Doc Ramirez et sa standardiste m'appartiennent.....**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 30: Discussion et nouvelle.**

_- Bureau du Doc Ramirez bonjour._

- Bonjour, je suis Elliot Stabler, je voudrais prendre rendez vous pour ma femme.

_- Bien sûr. Elle en est à combien de temps?_

- 3 mois.

- _Son nom?_

- Olivia Benson.

_- J'ai ce soir, vers 18h!_

- C'est noté. Merci.

- _Bonne fin de journée monsieur Stabler._

- De même!

Il raccrocha son téléphone et retourna dans sa chambre.

- Tu te sens un peu mieux?

- Pas vraiment...

- On a rendez vous à 18h.

- Je t'aime!

- Idem! Appelles moi si ça ne va pas dans la journée vu?

- Oui.

- Je viendrais te chercher pour l'écho.

- Okay...

- Bye.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de se rendre au bureau.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Knock Knock

_- Entrez._

- Bonjour Capitaine.

- Elliot. Que se passe-t-il?

- Olivia est restée à la maison ce matin.

- Ça ne va pas?

- Elle est fatiguée et elle a pas dû digérer le repas d'hier soir.

- Je vois. Tu seras avec Chester.

- Bien. Oh et…

- Oui?

- On a une échographie prévu pour 18h donc…

- Va pour 17.

- Merci!

À peine sortit du bureau, le téléphone de Cragen se mit à sonner.

- Cragen! Oui. D'accord. Bien!

Il prit ses affaires.

- Écoutez moi. Je dois m'absenter pour un petit moment. John tu prends les rennes, Fin et Chester prenez l'affaire en cours et Elliot…

- Les dossiers en attente!

- A tout à l'heure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia se leva à l'entente de la sonnerie à la porte.

- Bonjour!

- Hey toi!

- Allez y entrer!

- Merci. Tu te sens mieux?

- Je fais aller.

Ils prirent place sur le canapé.

- Tu voulais me parler?

- Oui. Voila, je sais que c'est…hier, après l'annonce à tout le monde pour le mariage et la grossesse, j'ai… réalisé quelque chose. J'en ai parlé avec El mais…

- Dis moi.

- Je… depuis 1 ans, je vis un conte de fée. J'ai Elliot, ses enfants, « une famille » vis-à-vis du boulot…

- Mais?

- Mais… j'ai toujours aussi peur que tout s'écroule et que…

- Olivia, c'est normal de paniquer. Tout le monde à la trouille dans une relation sérieuse. Même en étant marier, tu ne pourras empêcher tes peurs d'être là.

- J'ai surtout peur de ne pas être à la hauteur en tant que…mère.

- Aucune chance!

- Possible mais… Elliot est merveilleux, il fait tout son possible pour me remonter le moral et me prouver que je me trompe.

- C'est normal d'être stresser à l'idée d'être parent. Je suis sûr qu'il est aussi flippé que toi!

- Vous croyez?

- J'en suis sûr. Il a beau jouer le dur à cuire, toi mieux que personne sait comment il est réellement.

- Je voudrais qu'elle soit encore là.

- Je sais.

- C'est pour ça que je me suis tournée vers vous.

- …

- J'aurais pu appeler Casey… c'est un peu comme une petite sœur et… mais dans ces moments là, on a besoin de l'avis d'un parent et…

- Je suis pas spécialement le plus agréé pour ça mais… j'apprécie ta confiance. Il a déjà dû te le dire mais…pour toi ça sera différent. Tu ne seras pas comme ta mère. Tu es plus forte qu'elle. Tu l'as démontré plus d'une fois devant des violeurs, meurtriers et même les Affaires Internes…

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Tu es entourée et si tu as des doutes dans tes choix, on sera la pour te guider!

- Merci!

- Ça sert à ça la famille nan?

- Oui!

- Bon, je vais y retourner. Munch garde le fort et je crains que ton futur époux ne finisse par le tuer.

- Aucun doute. Merci d'être venu!

- Comme je te le disais, la famille est le plus important. Je vais juste te dire une chose: un parent fait toujours passé ses enfants en premier. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

- Merci papa!

- Je t'en pris.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

- Repose toi bien!

- Promis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À 18h précise, le Docteur Ramirez fit entrer le couple dans son bureau.

- Comment allez vous?

- On fait aller.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Juste que… j'angoisse de plus en plus et il se trouve qu'hier on a… parlé de l'éventualité qu'il y en ait plus qu' un!

- Je vois. On va faire une rapide pesée avant de commencer l'échographie.

Olivia monta sur la balance.

- Euh bien… soit vous faites de la rétention d'eau, soit cela est dû à votre régime alimentaire…

- Soit ils sont plusieurs?

- On va le savoir de suite.

Olivia regarda Elliot avant de s'allonger. Il resta près d'elle, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Le médecin commença l'examen.

- Le voici. Alors… on entend bien… un battement de cœur précis, régulier et…

Soudain, il y eut un autre bruit, en canon du premier. Pas besoin de diagnostic du médecin pour cela.

- El…

- J'entends ma puce.

- Laissez moi voir ça.

Elle bougea l'appareil de mesure sur le côté gauche d'Olivia.

- Te voilà petit filou! Vous aviez raison, ils sont bien 2.

- Des jumeaux?

- Félicitations.

- Merci!

- Alors, prenons quelques mesures…

Elle procéda aux différentes mesures de chacun des bébés.

- Alors, on a deux adorables petits qui sont en pleine forme. Bon poids, tailles raisonnable et chacun une santé de feu.

- Donc tout va bien?

- Parfaitement bien.

- Et vous êtes sûre qu'ils ne sont… que 2?

- Absolument Olivia. Regarder l'écran. Numéro 1 est ici, Numéro 2...là et tout atour…il n'y a rien. Des jumeaux!

- Bien.

- Vous savez déjà… ce que c'est?

- Impatient?

- Eh bien je…

- Elliot!

- Quoi?

- Je…veux pas le savoir!

- Quoi?

- Je sais que tu veux le savoir et que pour tes 4 premiers tu l'as toujours su mais… c'est la première fois..

- Tu veux attendre?

- J'aimerais avoir la surprise! Désolée si…

- T'en fais pas. Comme tu l'as dit: j'en ai déjà eu 4 avant. On sait déjà qu'ils sont deux, c'est le plus important.

- Merci.

- De rien!

- Et voilà tous les clichés de vos futurs petits. Pas de paniques, il n'y a aucune indication sur les clichée pouvant dire ce que c'est!

- Merci Doc.

- De rien. On se reverra très vite, sachant qu'ils sont plus.

- Pas de soucis Doc.

Ils sortirent du cabinet, de grands sourires satisfaits sur leur visage.

- El?

- Oui mon ange?

- Ça te dérangerait si ce soir…

- Quoi?

- On invitait tout le monde pour leur dire?

- Heu… non dû tout. J'espère juste que Kathy me laissera bien les enfants.

- Oh pire, tu les raccompagneras mais… autant qu'on fête ça: la grossesse, le mariage, les jumeaux!

- Tu appelles les autres et je m'occupes des monstres?

- Deal!

Il l'a déposa chez eux, et repartit en direction de chez Kathy.

* * *

Bon alors maintenant qu'ils sont deux... qui sera quoi????


	31. Chapter 31: Le dire à tout le monde!

Ola, que tal?

Voici un petit chapitre rafraichissant par rapport à la CANICULE qu'il fait sur Paris!

**Disclamer.......**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 31: Le dire à tout le monde!**

En entendant la sonnette de la porte, Kathy alla ouvrir.

- Elliot?

- Bonsoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Je voulais savoir si… tu pouvais me laisser les enfants pour la soirée?

- Mais ce n'est pas…

- Je sais. Juste que…on a besoin de leur parler!

- Je vois... Entre.

- Merci.

Il s'exécuta.

- Les enfants, votre père est là!

_- COOL!_

Ils descendirent en courant.

- Salut vous!

Il embrassa ses 3 enfants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je voulais vous inviter à dîner à la maison!

- Vraiment?

- Oui.

- En pleine semaine?

- Votre mère est d'accord. Mais je vous ramènerais après le dîner.

- On monte chercher nos affaires.

- Bien!

Le temps pour Kathleen et les jumeaux de prendre leurs affaire, Kathy le dévisagea.

- Quoi?

- Tu vas leur dire ce que vous attendez?

- Comment tu…

- Ils savent déjà pour la demande en mariage. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison si ce n'est…

- Démasqué!

- Alors?

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Des jumeaux!

- Encore?

- A croire que oui.

- C'est…vous le méritez!

- Merci. Je suis content qu'on arrive à se reparler!

- Moi aussi.

- On est prêt!

- Bien alors allons y!

- Okay.

- Leen.

- Oui papa?

- Tu pourrais appeler ta sœur pendant le trajet?

- Pas de soucis. A ce soir maman!

- Bye vous trois.

- Merci!

- Je t'en pris.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Capitaine Cragen.

- _Bonsoir papa!_

- Hey. Comment te sens tu?

_- Mieux merci! Tout le monde est encore là?_

- Oui pourquoi?

_- On réquisitionne tout le monde pour le dîner._

- Un instant. Messieurs!

- Capitaine?

- Dans mon bureau et tout de suite!

Ils arrivèrent.

- Un soucis?

- Tout le monde est libre ce soir?

- Oui!

- Ouais. Pourquoi?

- On sera là!

_- Bien. A tout à l'heure._

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

_- De ma famille!_

- Pas de problème.

_- Merci!_

Il raccrocha.

- Chester!

- Capitaine?

- Préviens Casey que ce soir, on dîne tous dehors.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais! Soyez prêt dans 20 minutes.

- A vos ordres Capitaine!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

40 minutes plus tard, tout le monde se trouvait chez les Stabler.

- Vous faites une fête c'est ça?

- Plus ou moins!

- Avant tout, merci à tous d'être venu ce soir. On sait que c'est un peu improvisé mais…on…je voulais absolument le faire ce soir.

- Explique nous.

- Vous savez tous que les 2 derniers jours ont été assez rudes émotionnellement pour moi. Entre notre premier anniversaire ensemble, la demande d'Elliot, l'annonce à tout le monde du mariage et de la grossesse…

- C'est clair que ça fait pas mal!

- Merci Casey.

- De rien.

- Bref, aujourd'hui, je ne me sentais pas trop bien et on a été passé une échographie il y a 1h de cela.

- Oui et…

- Vous savez ce que c'est?

Tout le monde se tourna vers les 4 enfants Stabler.

- Ils ont raison? Vous le savez?

- Eh bien…

- On le sait… seulement en partie.

- Traduction?

- Je n'ai pas voulu connaître le sexe du bébé!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est une expérience…unique à chaque fois. Et comme c'est une première pour moi, je veux…ne savoir la réponse… qu'à la naissance.

- Oh!

- C'est tout à ton honneur baby sis!

- Merci Fin!

- Cependant…

- Quoi?

- On a une autre info à vous communique sur le bébé.

- Mais…

- Liz, Dick…

- Oui papa?

- Vous vous souvenez du soir où on vous l'a apprit.

- Oui.

- Ce soir là, vous nous avez avoué que vous seriez content car maintenant, vous auriez un rôle à jouer.

- Et?

- Ce à quoi Reen, tu nous as dis qu'on s'était trouvé deux baby siter de choix!

- Exact.

- C'est quoi le rapport?

- Le rapport c'est que… chacun d'entre vous pourra faire l'apprentissage et jouer son rôle de grand frère et de grande sœur…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire « maman »?

- Ce que Liv veut dire c'est que…

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, et dirent en cœur.

- On attend des jumeaux!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il y eut un moment de silence entre tous les invités.

- Des…jumeaux?

- Des jumeaux, en effet.

- Deux… enfants?

- Oui John!

- Bon sang, tu perds pas ton temps Elliot!

- On dirait bien en effet.

- Encore des jumeaux?

- Désolé les filles mais…

- TROP COOL!

Ils regardèrent Kathleen avec de grands yeux.

- Ça vous… dérange pas?

- Au contraire. Ça va être trop cool. Deux en même temps.

- …

- Je préviens, avec Reen on en prend un et l'autre on vous le laisse les grumeaux.

- Deal!

- MINUTE!

- Quoi? / Quoi? / Quoi? / Quoi?

- Vous savez quand même que… même si ils sont 2, ce sont toujours nos enfants et les premiers de Liv!

- Vrai!

- Donc… vous allez nous laisser du temps avec eux et quand on aura besoin de baby siter, on sera comment faire.

- Oh… d'accord.

- Désolée!

- C'est bon. On dira que… c'est l'émotion.

- Oui!

Et d'un seul coup, il y eut une accolade 100% féminine: Casey, Maureen, Kathleen et Lizzie se ruèrent sur Olivia. Pendant ce temps, c'est Cragen qui se dirigea vers son futur gendre.

- Décidément, tu fais rien comme les autres pour la rendre heureuse!

- Paraît il!

- Félicitations mon gendre.

- Merci…

Il tenta de se retenir.

- Je te l'accorde ce soir.

- Merci pour tout… beau papa!

Chacun leur tour, les convives congratulèrent les futurs parents, en leur glissant des petits mots à l'oreille.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant le reste de la grossesse, tout se passa pour le mieux. Ils avaient trouvé un rythme pour tout. Entre le travail, les 4 aînés Stabler, l'aménagement complet de la maison, les cours d'accouchement sans douleur…tout était fin prêt pour l'arrivée des jumeaux.

Un après midi de novembre, Elliot et Olivia se promenaient, main dans la main, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil pour se ressourcer et décompresser. Ils se promenaient dans l'ancien quartier d'Olivia quand…

- Mais qui vois je?

Ils s'arrêtèrent avant de sourire.

- Ne serait ce pas notre petit couple Helen?

- Je le pense bien Samantha!

Ils se retournèrent et sourirent.

- Bonjour mesdames.

- Elliot.

- Comment allez vous?

- Bien merci Oli… WOW!

- Samantha!

- Il y en a eu un sacré changement depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu!

- C'est vrai.

- C'est prévu pour quand?

- Février en toute logique.

- Et vous savez ce que c'est?

- Hormis le fait que… l'on attend des jumeaux, on ne sait pas.

- Des jumeaux?

- Oui.

- Félicitations!

- Merci.

- Deux bébés et… mais quelle jolie bague!

- Euh oui!

- Les enfants et le mariage, hein?

- Eh bien oui...

- Vous le méritez vraiment!

- Vous faites toujours un aussi joli p'tit couple!

- Merci mesdames.

- Bon allez Samantha, on va ces jeunes gens se promener et nous, on a encore des courses à faire.

- A très vite vous deux.

- Avec joie.

Ils reprirent chacun leur chemin.

- Je les adore.

- C'est vrai qu'elles sont super.

- El, on devrait les invitées au mariage! T'en penses quoi?

- Que ça serait une bonne idée mon amour!

* * *

Surprise...les voisines sont de retour...

P'tite dédi à Morgane pour les "grumeaux"... Alfonse et Sofie dans "_Les Razmokets_"...


	32. Chapter 32: C'est l'heure

Salut tout le monde!

Je viens de me rendre compte que l'on est au chap 32 et que ma ff se termine au chap 45... reste plus grand chose grand chose....

Mais bon, profitons de l'instant présent... alors Bonne lecture... :D

**Disclamer..... seul la réceptionniste, le Doc Ramirez et Mary m'appartiennent!!  
**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 32: C'est l'heure…**

Noël se déroula de manière inattendue. En effet, ils devaient passer le réveillon en amoureux et déjeuner avec Casey et Lake le 25. Ils avaient les enfants pour le Nouvel An. Cependant, le 25 au matin, une surprise de taille les attendit. En effet, Cragen, Munch, Fin , Casey & Lake, Mélinda et son mari avaient débarqués chez les Stabler, avec le nécessaire alimentaire pour nourrir tout le monde, afin de passer un vrai Noël en famille. Cerise sur le gâteau, Kathy avait autorisé les enfants à aller chez leur père plus tôt vu qu'elle partait en voyage avec Martin en fin de soirée. C'est donc une grande tribu, mais finalement une belle et grande famille qui se retrouva chez les Stabler pour fêter Noël! Et de ce fait, le Jour de l'An se passa de la même manière, tout le monde se retrouvant chez Casey et Lake, cette fois ci.

Le début de l'année se passa relativement bien pour le couple. Un vendredi matin, Olivia et Elliot partageait un réveil calme et câlin. La main d'Elliot se promenait sur le ventre d'Olivia quand il ressentit des coups.

- Wow, ils m'ont l'air un peu agités ce matin!

- Ça fait depuis 2 jours qu'ils remuent bien!

- Tu souffres pas trop?

- Nan, j'aime bien quand…

Elle ressentit une crampe et crispa le visage.

- Ça va pas ma puce?

- Si si! Juste… ils doivent avoir faim.

- Possible. Je vais préparer…

- Pas tout de suite. Reste encore un peu. Tu vas aller bosser et je vais pas te voir avant…tard ce soir.

- Je sais que tu t'ennuies. Mais dis toi que d'ici un mois, tout sera fini!

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils prolongèrent ce baiser et ce moment de tendresse jusqu'à ce qu'Olivia ne ressente encore une crampe. Elle ne pu se retenir et mordit la lèvre d'Elliot en voulant étouffer la douleur.

- Aouch!

- Désolée mais…AHHHHH

- Liv, ça va…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. Ils se regardèrent en même temps: Elliot avec un grand sourire et Olivia terrifiée.

- JE…

- En route!

Elliot ne prit même pas le temps de se préparer. Il enfila juste son jean et un vieux T-shirt. Il aida Olivia à se lever, prit le sac de maternité et l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture.

- Comment tu te sens?

- A ton avis!

- Je sais. Respire, hurle si tu as besoin mais t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

- Comment… tu peux le… sa..voir…?

- Parce que c'est toi, parce que je t'aime et parce que tu vas être une super maman!!

Il lui embrassa le front avant de démarrer et de partir en direction des Urgences.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Capitaine Cragen.

_- Don c'est El!_

- Elliot, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

_- Je viendrais pas au boulot ce matin._

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Olivia?

_- Je dirais pas ça comme ça!_

- Explique toi.

_- Elle va avoir besoin de son père à ses côtés durant l'accouchement._

- Je sais. Elle me l'a déjà demandé et…

_- Vous pouvez être à Mercy dans combien de temps?_

- Mercy? Mais… Oh mon Dieu!

_- On est en chemin mais on a besoin de vous..._

- J'arrive tout de suite.

_- Merci Don._

Cragen sortit de son bureau en trombe.

- John, tu prends les rennes. Elliot ne sera pas là aujourd'hui mais je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien.

- Minute, tu vas où?

- Une urgence… top prioritaire!

- Mais…

- Munch, je vais être Grand père!

- Quoi?

- Baby sis…

- Ils sont en route pour les urgences et elle a besoin de moi.

- Okay!

- Bon courage!

- Merci.

Il commença à sortir.

- Capitaine?

- Fin?

- Souhaitez lui bon courage de notre part!

- Je le ferrais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, ma femme est sur le point d'accoucher.

- Très bien. Votre nom?

- Olivia Stabler!

- Votre médecin?

- Le Docteur Ramirez.

- Vous avez de la chance, elle se trouve dans nos locaux en ce moment même. Mary va vous emmener dans votre chambre.

- Bien.

- Par ici.

Elle avança un fauteuil pour Olivia qui s'y installa sans broncher, toujours en train de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Une fois arrivée à la chambre, Olivia s'allongea. L'infirmière lui installa un monitoring foetal.

- Quelle agitation.

- Ils sont comme ça depuis 2 jours.

- Impatients d'arrivés je pense.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Bonjour Docteur.

- Elliot. Comment vous sentez vous Olivia?

- Je souffre.

- C'est que tout se passe bien alors! D'après le monitoring, ils sont bien agités et prêt à venir au monde.

- C'est-ce qu'on se disait.

- Voyons voir où vous en êtes.

Elle fit un rapide examen de la futur maman.

- Le travail avance plutôt rapidement. Je pense que d'ici 5 petites heures, tout sera terminé. Alors, si vous avez des coups de fils à passer…c'est le moment.

- Bien Docteur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Au même moment._

- Bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous?

- Ma fille est ici, elle va accoucher.

- Son nom?

- Olivia Benson!

- Euh… je n'ai pas d'Olivia Benson…

- Mais…

- En revanche, j'ai une Olivia Stabler qui est arrivée il y a 30 minutes.

- C'est elle. Stabler est le nom de son futur mari.

- Je vois. Votre nom je vous pris!

- Capitaine Donald Cragen.

La réceptionniste le regarda et nota son nom.

- Chambre 394. Troisième étage, service maternité.

- Merci bien.

Il prit les escaliers et traversa tout le couloir avant de frapper à la porte.

_- Entrez!_

- Comment te sens tu ma grande?

- Mieux maintenant que tu es là!

- Je me doute. Elliot.

- Don.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent?

- Qu'ils ont un fichu caractère!

- En même temps, un mélange entre vos 2 caractères… logique qu'ils soient hyper actif!

- Merci.

- Je t'en pris.

- Je vous laisse tous les deux. J'ai mes autres enfants à prévenir.

- Okay!

Il embrassa Olivia sur le front et sortit.

- Alors comme ça, tu te vois déjà en madame Stabler?

- Comment ça?

- A la réception, tu t'es enregistrée sous Olivia _STABLER_!

- Oh! J'ai même pas fais attention.

- J'ai compris quand la réceptionniste m'a regardé. Tu aurais du voir sa tête…

- Pourquoi?

- Je t'ai demandé sous le nom de_ Benson_. Elle m'a dit que tu étais sous le nom de _Stabler._ Puis elle m'a demandé mon nom, donc _Cragen._

- Je vois. La pauvre.

- C'est clair!

- Je pense que ça m'aurait pas déranger de m'appeler Cragen...

- Possible. Mais tu n'aurais pas été l'Inspecteur « _Bad ass Benson_ »!

- Vrai!

Elliot revint dans la chambre.

- Alors?

- Ils sont comme des dingues. Ils ont hâtes de finir les cours pour venir les voir.

- Ça ne m'étonne guerre.

* * *

Tin nin.....

Ouais je sais c'est atroce de vous laissez comme ça... mais c'est tellement moi..... :D


	33. Chapter 33: Naissances

Salut!

Bon alors déjà, je tenais à m'excuser.... C'est vrai que la fin du chapitre précédent vous laissait sur votre faim!!! :D

Celui ci se fini normalement, j'ai vérifié hier soir!!!!

**Disclamer: seul les medecins et infirmières m'appartiennent!!!!**

Enjoiy!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 33: Naissance…s**

Aux alentours de 13h, Olivia, Elliot et Cragen se trouvaient en salle de travail.

- Tout le monde est préparé à ce que je vois.

- Oui Docteur.

- Bien. Olivia, comment vous sentez vous?

- Morte de trouille!

- Tout va bien alors. On va répartir les rôles. Le papy…

- Don.

- Don, dès qu'elle aura une contraction qui s'affichera vous nous préviendrez.

- Vu!

- Elliot, vous serez le coach!

- Bien.

- Et Olivia,…

- Je fais… tout le boulot!

- Exactement! Tout le monde est à son poste.

- Prêt!

- Idem.

- Alors, allons y.

Chacun respecta son rôle. Cragen prévenait à chaque contraction, Elliot lui tenait la main, lui essuyait le front et lui murmurait des mots réconfortants.

- Olivia, pour le deux prochaines, vous allez vous donner à fond et le premier sera là. On est d'accord?

- O…

- Contraction!

- Allez y!

Elle poussa le plus fort possible. Finalement, trois contractions plus tard, un petit cri fit se taire toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

- Salut toi. Olivia, Elliot, voici votre premier: une petite fille!

- Une fille?

- Une petite fille oui. Si le papa veut bien?

- Euh… je… je préfère que se soit mon beau père qu'il le fasse!

- Quoi?

- Moi?

- Oui, vous Capitaine!

- Alors ce sera au grand père de le faire.

L'infirmière lui tendit les ciseaux. Il coupa le cordon, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Voila petite puce, un petit coucou à maman et on va prendre soin de toi.

Olivia eut juste le temps de lui toucher la main…

- Contraction!

- Décidément… ça n'arrête jamais???

- C'est bientôt fini ma puce!

- Toi tu…

Elle se mit à pousser, ce qui fit sourire Cragen.

- Allez, p'tit bout… viens par là… il y a des gens qui veulent te rencontrer...

Mais le second bébé n'avait pas l'air décidé.

- On a un petit réfractaire!

- Je suis pas étonnée. Un foutu caractère comme son père!

- Et moi aussi je t'aime Liv.

- T'as plutôt intérêt à…

- Aucun doute, vous étiez fait pour être ensemble vous deux!

- Capitaine! / Capitaine!

- Désolé.

- Bien, après ce petit interlude… va falloir qu'il sorte tout de même.

Finalement, après 10 minutes.

- Une dernière fois Olivia.

Elle poussa, hurla et serra la main d'Elliot le plus fort possible.

- Viens par la toi. Salut p'tit bonhomme!

- Un… garçon?

- Un joli petit garçon, avec son caractère.

- Un de chaque?

- Un garçon et une fille en effet.

- On a chacun le notre!

- On peut dire ça!

- Cette fois ci, le papa veut il se donner la peine?

- Seulement avec la maman!

- Bien entendu.

Ils soupèrent le cordon en même temps. Et pendant que Mary s'occupait du garçon, elle déposa la petite dans les bras de sa mère.

- Salut ma petite princesse.

- Elle est magnifique.

- Un air de ressemblance avec sa jolie maman!

- Tout à fait d'accord Capitaine.

- Et voici le second.

- Hey p'tit bonhomme.

- Regardez moi ce petit tableau: la famille Stabler!

- Allez, on va prendre soin de la jeune maman pendant que les petits vont être examinés en détails.

- Parfait.

- Je suis fier d'être ton père Livia! Félicitations!

- Merci papa!

Il lui embrassa le front et quitta la salle.

- Tu as réussi mon amour! Ils sont parfaits.

- Sans toi, rien n'aurait été possible.

- Techniquement parlant: vrai! Je t'aime Olivia Benson!

- Je préfère Stabler!

- Ça me va tout autant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Elliot Stabler!

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant qu'Elliot ne quitte la pièce pour que les infirmières s'occupent d'elle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois sortit, Cragen prit Elliot dans ses bras.

- Je suis fier de toi Elliot!

- Merci beau papa.

- Tu changeras donc jamais?

- Hors de question.

- C'est la réponse que j'attendais. Bon et si on allait voir à quoi ressemble mes futures recrues!

- A vos ordres Capitaine!

Ils se dirigèrent vers la nursery. Deux sages femmes s'occupaient des jumeaux. Elles s'approchèrent de la vitre.

- Elle est magnifique!

- Elle ressemblera à Liv.

- Tu vas avoir un sacré boulot à faire quand elle sera adolescente!

- M'en parlez même pas! J'espère juste que son jumeau m'aidera un peu.

- Avec les mêmes yeux que son père, y'a des chances que tu es des problèmes de chaque côté!

- Vrai... Mais il a mon caractère déjà!

- Pauvre Olivia!

- Merci Don!

- Je t'en pris El.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une petite heure plus, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Olivia.

- Coucou maman!

- Hey vous 4!

Chacun avait un bébé dans les bras. Elliot s'assied sur le lit, tout contre Olivia. Il déposa le petit dans ses bras.

- Salut p'tit gars. El, il te ressemble!

- Ouais, ton père me l'a déjà dit tout à l'heure.

Le petit bougea et ouvrit ses yeux. Olivia eut l'impression de revenir 11 ans en arrière, à l'instant précis où son regard avait croisé celui d'Elliot pour la première fois.

- J'ai déjà vu cette couleur quelque part… ne serait ce pas dans… les yeux de ton papa?

- Possible.

- Tiens, voici la seconde moitié.

- Merci papa!

Il posa la petite juste à côté de son frère.

- Quand à elle, elle te ressemble déjà.

- On a vraiment chacun le notre comme ça!

- Vrai!

_- Knock Knock._

- Entrez.

- Comment va la petite famille?

- Tout le monde va bien merci.

- Il va falloir leur trouver des petits noms à ces jeunes gens.

- On a déjà une idée.

- Je vous écoute.

- Eh bien, il y a Rebecca Serena Alexandra Stabler d'une part!

- Et il y aura… Elliot Jeremy Don Stabler Jr!

- Très bon choix de prénoms!

- Don? Vous avez…

- Eh bien oui, c'est un choix réfléchi et…

- Le choix d'Elliot!

- Toi? Tu…

- Ben… en tant que père et Grand père…je me disais…que…

- Merci! Milles merci à vous deux!

- De rien.

- Alors, maintenant on va les inscrire sur le registre de la maternité. Et ce soir, ils auront leurs petits noms sur leur « petit lit ».

- Encore merci pour tout Docteur.

- De rien.

* * *

Le fait que les petits soient nés un Vendredi 9 Janvier à 13h35 .... viens de mon imagination.... ou pas!!! (y'en a qui ont compris! :D


	34. Chapter 34: Visites

Bijour à tous!

Alors voila, d'une part, je tenais à vous dire qu'on en est au chap 34 et... que ma ff se termine au chap 45!! Autant dire qu'il ne reste plus grands chose... Mais il y aura de GRANDS MOMENTS à suivre jusqu'à la fin!

D'autre part, aujourd'hui, je vous offre THE CHAPITRE: entre EMOTION, HUMOUR et AMOUR.....

Profitez en bien, car dans le prochain.... ça sera pas la meme histoire DU TOUT!!!

**Disclamer.......**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 34: Visite…s**

Le docteur venait de quitter la chambre quand de nouveaux coups raisonnèrent à la porte.

O - Entrez.

? - Hey!

E - Salut vous deux.

Maureen se jeta dans les bras de son père.

M - Félicitations!

E - Merci ma grande.

J - Comment tu te sens Olivia?

O - Aux anges. Merci James!

Maureen posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia.

J - Alors? Qui est quoi?

O - Voici Rebecca.

M - Elle est magnifique.

E - Et voici ton petit frère, Elliot Jr!

M - Un de chaque?

O - Oui.

M - Papa!

E - J'y suis pour rien moi!

M - Bref, je peux?

O - Bien entendu.

M - Salut petit frère!

Elle prit le petit et commença à le bercer.

M - Tu ressembles à papa...

E - Et Becca ressemble à sa mère...

J - Je vois ça!

Olivia observa l'alchimie entre Maureen, son mari et son petit frère.

O - Ça donne envie hein?

M - C'est vrai!

E - Wow! Minute!

M - Quoi?

E - Je viens d'être papa pour la 4ème fois… malgré mes 6 enfants. Vous pourriez pas attendre un peu avant de me faire Grand père?

J - Ben…

D - Soyez sympa avec lui. Regardez, Olivia a attendu 11 ans avant de me faire Grand père!

O - C'est petit!

D - Mais tellement vrai.

O - Bref…

M & J- On va attendre un petit peu.

E - Merci!

J - Mais on y pense quand même!

E - J'aurais dû le prévoir.

D - Bon, pas que je m'ennuie mais… je vais devoir retourner au bureau. J'ai laissé John en grand patron!

E - Les pauvres.

D - Exact. Je pense qu'ils viendront dans la soirée.

O - Dis leur de passer demain soir. Que je puisse me reposer un peu!

D - Ce sera fait.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

D - Je suis fier de toi Livia.

O - Merci papa.

D - A plus tard mes petites crapules.

E - Il est complètement gaga!

D - Et fier de l'être. Félicitations Elliot.

E - Merci Don.

D - Bye tout le monde.

E, O, M, J - Bye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cragen arriva à l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes avec un grand sourire.

D - Votre attention s'il vous plaît!

Tout le monde se retourna.

D - Ce midi, l'Inspecteur Benson a mis au monde de parfaits jumeaux en pleines santé!

Il y eut des grands sourires, des applaudissements et des cris de joie de la part de Casey.

C - Comment sont-ils?

D - Parfaits! Chacun a prit d'un des parents.

Mu - A savoir?

D - Eh bien, Rebecca ressemble à sa mère et…

C - Une petite fille!

F - C'est adorable comme prénom.

D - QUANT à Elliot Jr, il a les yeux et le caractère bien trempé de son père.

Mu - Jr?

L - Un de chaque?

D - Un de chaque! Cependant…

C - Il y a un soucis?

D - Non. Juste… qu'Olivia vous demande de ne venir que demain. Elle a besoin de repos et voudrait en profiter un peu.

Tous - A vos ordres Capitaine.

D - Merci.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia se reposait, tandis que Maureen et James s'occupaient des petits, sous l'œil plus qu'attendrit d'Elliot.

E - On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

M - J'ai eu un peu d'expérience avec les jumeaux… enfin… les précédents.

E - Vrai. Tu ferras une super maman Reen!

M - Tu le penses vraiment papa?

E - On croirait entendre Olivia.

M - Désolée!

E - Pas la peine de t'excuser princesse.

M - Ça faisait longtemps!

E - Tu as beau être mariée et avoir des projets avec ton mari, tu resteras toujours ma princesse. Ma première petite fille que j'ai tenu dans mes bras à la maternité il y a 23 ans!

M - Pitié papa!

Elliot et James se mirent à sourire quant des petits coups arrivèrent de la porte. Elliot se déplaça et quand il ouvrit, 3 tornades se ruèrent sur lui d'un bloc.

E - Wow! Quel accueil!

Liz - On est trop…

E - Chut.

Dick - Quoi?

E - Liv se repose un peu.

K - Oh, donc…

E - Si vous faites pas de bruit, ça ira.

K - Okay.

Ils entrèrent tous en regardant Olivia puis Maureen et James.

M - Salut vous autres.

K - Hey.

Kathleen se dirigea vers sa sœur tandis que Dick et Liz allèrent vers James.

K - Alors, qui est quoi?

M - Leen, voici Elliot Jr.

K - Une p'tit gars?

M - Ouais!

J - Quand à vous les jumeaux, voici Rebecca.

Liz - Une fille?

Dick - Encore un de chaque?

J - Oui.

Dick - Je peux?

J - Vas y Dick.

Il prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Il eut le cœur serré.

Dick - Salut ma belle. Je suis Dick, ton grand frère. Et juste là, c'est Lily ma jumelle.

Liz - Coucou toi.

Maureen tendit Eli à Kathleen. Dans un premier temps, peu sûre d'elle, Maureen lui montra comment bien faire. Une fois sûre, elle berça le petit qui ouvrit ses yeux bleus.

K - Hey p'tit frère. Moi c'est Kathleen. Tu as les yeux des Stabler déjà!

M - Il ressemble beaucoup à papa.

E - Tout comme Becca ressemble à Liv.

O - Hum…

Tous se retournèrent et virent Olivia ouvrir les yeux.

O - Depuis combien de temps vous êtes là?

K - Quelques minutes.

Kathleen se rapprocha d'elle pour la féliciter et lui redonner Eli.

O - Garde le un peu.

K - Mais…

O - Il a grandi en moi pendant 8 mois, vous pouvez bien en profitez un peu.

K - D'accord.

Elle passa le petit à Elisabeth, qui était dans le même état que son jumeau quand il avait prit Rebecca. Les trois aînées Stabler étaient en admiration devant leur petit frère pendant que Dick ne pouvait plus lâcher sa sœur.

E - J'en connais un qui va se faire mener par le bout du nez plus tard!

O- Les trois autres ne sont pas mieux!

E - Vrai! Tu t'es bien reposée?

O - Oui merci mon cœur.

E - De rien. Ils sont pas adorables?

O - Tous les enfants Stabler réunis. Ça mérite une photo.

E - Exact. James?

J - Oui Elliot!

E - Tu me passes ton appareil photo s'il te plaît!

J - Avec joie.

Ainsi commença une séance photo interminable: les enfants Stabler, « tous » les jumeaux, Maureen James et les jumeaux, Kathleen et les enfants, Elliot et tous ses enfants, Liv et les enfants Stabler, Elliot Olivia et leurs enfants et enfin pour finir, toute la famille Stabler au complet plus une avec James dessus prise par une infirmière de passage pour raccompagner les petits en pouponnière.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois les jumeaux en pouponnière, tous décidèrent de partir afin de laisser les jeunes parents un peu seul. Elliot se coucha tout contre Olivia et lui embrassa le front.

O - J'en reviens toujours pas!

E - Tu vas avoir toute la vie pour t'en rendre compte. Et même toute une vie ce n'est pas assez pour réaliser.

O - C'est censé me rassurer?

E - A la base, ouais!

O - Okay.

E - Tu as été parfaite mon amour.

O - Sur la fin j'ai cru que j'allais pas y arriver.

E - Mais tu l'as fait et ils sont parfaits.

O - On fait vraiment une bonne équipe.

E - La meilleure au monde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux jours plus tard, c'est toute l'équipe de L'U.S.V qui se présenta à la maternité, les bras chargés de cadeaux et de fleurs.

O - Oui?

F - C'est bien ici qu'une super flic est devenue super maman?

O - Salut tout le monde.

F - Salut baby sis!

Fin se dirigea vers le lit et l'a prit dans ses bras.

F - Félicitations Liv!

O - Merci grand frère!

? - Comment tu te sens?

O - Je suis aux anges Casey!

? - Alors, où sont les deux p'tits monstres?

O - Munch!

Mu - Ça va, on peut encore plaisanter nan?

O - Ils ne devraient plus tarder à me les apporter. Ils vont commencer à avoir faim d'ici peu.

F - Des purs Stabler.

O - Amen Fin.

Inf - Olivia, je… Oh, que de monde!

O - En effet.

Inf - Il y a deux p'tits bouts qui ont faim.

O - Qu'est-ce que je disais!

F - Un instinct maternel hyper développer.

Inf - On commence par qui?

O - Eli! C'est toujours le plus affamé des deux!

Mu - Jr a prit beaucoup de son père apparemment.

O - Plus que tu ne le penses John.

Elle prit le petit dans ses bras et commença à l'allaiter. Don était près d'elle et passait sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia.

Mu - Un vrai papy gaga!

O - Si tu savais John! Si j'étais vous, j'en profiterais qu'il soit occuper pour prendre soin de Rebecca.

C - Pas des soucis.

Casey prit la petite et se mit à sourire à Chester.

C - Elle est si mimi et petite.

L - Elle est adorable.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux la petite. Chester embrassa la tempe de Casey. Ils en profitèrent un peu avant qu'elle ne passe la petite à Munch.

O - A croire qu'avec Elliot, on a donné des idées à tout le monde. Maureen et James. Et maintenant Casey et Lake.

D - Que de futures recrues de choix et de choc!

O - A qui le dis tu. Tiens, regardes moi le, l'autre grand zigoto avec sa petite nièce.

Munch était totalement en adoration devant Rebecca. Cette dernière semblait être intriguée par ce dernier qui lui faisait des grimaces.

F - Hey super tonton, tu veux bien la lâcher un peu. T'es pas tout seul.

Mu - Oh ça va Fin. T'es jaloux parce qu'elle m'adore.

F - Ouais ben si tu me la passait un peu, je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait beaucoup tonton Fin aussi.

O - On se calme les Tontons flingueurs.

Ils se retournèrent et la regardèrent.

O - C'est pas un concours. Ce sont vos neveux et nièces d'office! Alors, on se calme.

F & Mu - Désolé! / Désolé!

O - Bien. Maintenant, Munch, passe la moi. Elle a faim. Et tonton Fin, tu t'occupes de ton neveu.

F - Oui maman!

O - Merci.

Elle passa Eli à Fin tandis que Munch lui déposa Rebecca dans les bras. Il y eut un long moment d'accalmie dans la chambre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C - Au fait, où est Elliot?

O - Il est rentré à la maison. Il a deux ou trois choses à régler par rapport à l'aménagement de la chambre des jumeaux.

C - Je vois.

_? - Knock Knock!_

O - Oui?

E - Hey toi. Je…

Il se bloqua en voyant tous ses collègues.

Mu - Salut super papa!

E - Hum… Hey!

F - Un soucis?

E - Nan. Juste que… je m'attendais pas à vos trouver tous ici en arrivant; c'est tout.

Mu - Ben tu te trompais!

E - Merci Munch!

Mu - Je t'en pris.

Il s'approcha du lit, embrassa Olivia puis passa la main sur la tête de sa fille.

E - Je suppose que Jr a déjà mangé?

O - Exact. Il est toujours affamé!

E - Je l'aime mon fils.

D - Ben voyons. Tu as fait tout ce que tu devais faire?

E - Oui. J'ai terminé de réaménager la chambre et la nursery. Je suis même passé à la mairie.

Mu - Tu les as reconnus?

E - Oui. Tout est en ordre y comprit le fait que Becca soit plus âgée qu'Eli de 15 bonnes minutes. Tout est parfait! Reste plus qu'à Liv de les reconnaître une fois sortie de la maternité et la vie sera parfaite!

La petite regardait son père tout le temps. Elle était obnubilée par sa voix. Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, Olivia lui passa sa fille.

Mu - Bon sang, tes filles te mènent TOUTES par le bout du nez El!

E - Je sais. C'est un truc qu'elles ont. Mais j'en connais une qui est pareille avec son fils…

O - J'avoue. Mais déjà, d'une c'est mon fils. De deux… vu que tu accapares Becca, je dois bien m'occuper du second.

E - Très subtil Liv.

O - Je sais. Et trois, j'ai déjà eu du mal à résister à Elliot Stabler Senior. Comment pourrais je résister à Elliot Stabler Jr?

C - Je te comprends tout à fait Olivia.

O - Merci Casey!

C - Je t'en pris.

L - Donc si je suis ton raisonnement ma puce, si on a un bébé, que c'est un garçon et qu'on l'appelle Jr, tu ne verras plus que lui?

C - Regardez le moi, l'autre jaloux là! Ce que je veux dire Chest, c'est que… on connaît tous leur histoire. On sait tous se qu'ils ont endurés pour en arriver à ce bonheur. Surtout Liv. Et sachant que Eli ressemble incroyablement à son père…

L - Okay. Mais ça répond pas vraiment à ma question.

C - Fais moi un bébé et on verra par la suite!

Tous regardèrent Casey avec de grands yeux.

L - On se voit plus tard au central!

Il se leva, prit la main de Casey et quitta la chambre. Tout le monde se regarda avant qu'Olivia et Cragen n'explosent de rire.

F - Quoi?

D - Y'a pas 30 minutes, Olivia me disait que vous aviez donner des idées à plusieurs couples. Maureen et James ainsi que Casey et Lake. Et regardez les à l'instant!

O - Mon instinct maternel a peut être prit le dessus mais je pense que mon instinct de flic est toujours bel et bien présent!

E - Tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon amour.

Mu - Fallait se douter que tu serais d'accord avec elle.

E & O - Munch! / Munch!

Mu - Quoi?

E & O - LA FERME!

* * *

Voili voilou! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce petit chapitre!

Biz


	35. Chapter 35: Retour inattendu

Bonsoir,

Petit chapitre nocturne car... y'en a qui bosse!!!

**Disclamer: PITIÉ, NE ME DÉTESTEZ PAS! Seul Jason START m'appartient!**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 35: Retour…inattendu…**

Le mois suivant la naissance des jumeaux, Elliot avait beaucoup aidé Olivia, ayant de nombreux congés à prendre. Chaque jour, il était de plus en plus étonné par les capacités d'Olivia dans son rôle de mère.

Au début du mois de Mai, pour les 4 mois des jumeaux, Elliot et Chester se rendirent sur une scène de crime.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a?

- Jeune femme blanche, 25 ans, morte par strangulation.

- Des signes de violences sexuelles?

- Affirmatif.

- Vous êtes les gars de L'U.S.V?

- Inspecteur Stabler et Lake.

- Jason Start, Criminelle. On va devoir collaborer.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Même mode opératoire qu'un type qu'on essaye de coincer depuis un bout de temps.

- Okay, du moment que…

- Jason, j'ai du nouveau pour… Elliot?

- Dani?

Les deux se figèrent.

- Je vois que les présentations ne sont plus à faire.

- Oui. Euh… j'ai travaillé un temps à L'U.S.V…

- Inspecteur Chester Lake voici Dani Beck.

- Enchanté.

- De même.

En début d'après midi, Dani et Jason étaient passé à L'U.S.V afin de les tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire. Personne n'avait vu le retour de Dani du bon œil. Encore moins quand elle s'installa à son « ancien bureau », Olivia étant toujours en congé maternité. Malgré ce qui s'était passé au préalable, et n'ayant vu aucun signe visible de vie en couple sur Elliot, Dani avait décidé de retenter sa chance au près de ce dernier.

Le soir venu, tous étaient perdus dans les dossiers que l'Inspecteur Start avait ramené. La fatigue était plus que présente chez tous les inspecteurs.

- On arrête pour ce soir. On arrivera à rien. Autant se reposer.

- Vrai.

- Dites, ça vous dirais un verre?

- Pourquoi pas? C'est la Crime qui paye?

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Tous se levèrent.

- Elliot, tu viens?

- Hum?

Il leva les yeux vers Dani.

- Euh… nan, je vais…

- Viens avec nous!

- Quoi?

Ils regardèrent Cragen.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, en cas de soucis, je te couvre.

- Merci…

- N'ose même pas finir ta phrase!

- Bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit bar, trop bien connu d'Elliot et Dani. Durant un bout de temps, il était perdu dans ses pensées, ne faisant que très peu d'interventions dans les diverses conversations. Dani avait tant bien que mal essayé de le sortir de sa rêverie mais… seul son téléphone y arriva.

- Oui?

_- Salut mon cœur!_

- Hey, comment va?

_- Bien. Ils sont tombés pour la nuit il y a une heure._

- Déjà?

_- El, il est 22h!_

- Wow. Euh… désolé, j'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.

_- Pas grave. Dure journée?_

- Si tu savais. J'arrive bientôt.

_- Je t'aime. _

- Moi aussi mon ange.

Il raccrocha et soupira.

- Tout va bien?

- Ouais merci.

Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il lui rendit son sourire sans faire le lien. Cependant,quand elle commença à lui caresser le haut de la main, ce fut comme un électrochoc. Que faisait il là, à cette heure ci et avec elle, alors que sa femme était seule chez eux avec leurs jeunes enfants?

- Tu sais quoi?

- Dis moi!

- Je vais y aller.

- Déjà mais…

- La journée a été dure et demain ça sera la même. Autant être en forme nan?

- Comme tu veux.

Il salua tout le monde.

- Laisse moi te raccompagner à ta voiture.

- Laisse Dani, je m'en charge.

- Mais…

Devant le regard du Capitaine, elle abdiqua. Une fois dehors, Elliot poussa un soupir et se passa la main sur le visage.

- Comment va la famille?

- Comment…

- Tu as un sourire indescriptible quand tu as Liv au téléphone.

- Ils… dorment mais j'ai senti Liv fatigué.

- Repose toi.

- A demain Don.

- A demain fiston.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule avant de le laisser rentrer chez lui, auprès des siens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il arriva chez eux, coupa le moteur et prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il entra dans la maison et trouva Olivia allongée sur le canapé, en train de dormir. Il l'observa avant de monter voir les petits. Ils dormaient à poings fermés, ce qui le fit sourire. En redescendant, il s'assied par terre, la regarda avant de passer une main sur sa joue. Elle bougea, se colla un peu plus à sa main avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Hey.

- Hey.

- Depuis quand tu es rentré?

- Une petite dizaine de minutes.

- Je ne t'ai même pas entendu...

- Tu as besoin de repos. Et connaissant nos deux petites tornades… c'est ton seul moment de répit.

- Vrai. Ça va mieux toi?

Il ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux.

- El?

- Je… j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Elle put lire dans ses yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, elle le connaissait trop bien, lui et son caractère. Si il ne voulait rien dire, il ne le ferait pas. Elle abdiqua tout en lui embrassant la main. Il lui sourit, se releva et l'a pris dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Au lit!

- Mais…

- Pas de mais!

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à son cou, en profitant de l'occasion pour lui embrasser la mâchoire. Une fois dans leur chambre, il l'a déposa doucement sur le lit, sans pour autant détacher ses lèvres de celles d'Olivia. Ce moment de tendresse fut interrompu par de petits cris.

- Pitié, pas maintenant!

Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Olivia.

- J'y vais.

- Nan, laisse!

- Mais…

- J'en ai pour 2 minutes!

- Ne traîne pas!

- T'inquiète.

Il l'embrassa et sortit de leur chambre.

- Eh bien, en voila des manières mademoiselle.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et elle se calma.

- Tu as du faire un cauchemar ma beauté.

Il l'a berça, tout en vérifiant si la crise de Rebecca avait ou non réveillé Eli. Pas le moins du monde. Il l'a re déposa dans son berceau avant de la regarder s'endormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- C'était rien, juste…

Olivia s'était endormie en plein milieu du lit.

- Un petit cauchemar.

Il se changea, se coucha en se collant à elle.

- Bonne nuit toi.

- Hum… nuit El!

Elle enlaça leur main gauche et s'endormie. Il resta un moment les yeux ouverts, pensant à la journée et la suite. Il finit par trouver le sommeil. Mais ce dernier ne fut pas assez long. En effet, ce fut au tour d'Eli de se réveiller. Il se dépêcha afin de ne pas réveiller Olivia.

- Alors maintenant, c'est chacun votre tour?

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et quand il vit la petite en train de se réveiller, il anticipa les choses. Il descendit avec les deux petits à la cuisine. Il les installa et prépara les biberons.

- Allez, petit goinfre de Jr, toi d'abord.

Il s'amusait avec Rebecca pendant qu'il nourrissait Eli. Il s'occupa de la petite pendant la digestion du premier. Il les ramena à la nursery et les changea.

- Écoutez, je sais que c'est pas évident mais… faudrait laisser maman se reposer un peu. Elle fait de son mieux avec vous… et elle le fait SUPER bien… et vous lui en faite voir de toutes les couleurs…alors… va falloir lâcher la pédale, d'accord?

Ils lui sourirent. Ils les recoucha.

- Maintenant, on se rendort et on laisse maman se reposer.

Il attendit qu'ils s'endorment pour partir. Maintenant, que faire? Impossible de se rendormir, il était réveillé pour de bon. Il décida d'aller courir avant de travailler.

* * *

.....


	36. Chapter 36: Déjeuner improvisé

Salut salut!

D'abord DESOLEE de ne pas avoir publier plutôt mais... ff était plutôt récalsitrant!!! Du coup ce soir, c'est DOUBLE DOSE DE WEEK END!! :D

Disclamer... personne n'est à moi... seul mon imagination reste la mienne!!!!

Spécial dédicace à ma Lilou004... tu comprendras pourquoi!! :D

Enjoy!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 36: Déjeuner improvisé.**

Lorsqu' Olivia se réveilla, elle eut l'impression d'avoir dormir pendant 2 jours. Pourtant, en constant qu'Elliot n'était plus près d'elle, elle savait qu'il était de bonne heure. Elle regarda le réveil. 9h30. Elle referma les yeux avant d'en ouvrir de plus grand. 9h31. Comment était ce possible? Elle n'avait pas entendu Elliot ni même…

Elle se précipita et les trouva toujours dans leur lit, chacun dans une position différente, les yeux plus que scellés par le sommeil. Elle soupira et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle trouva un mot sur l'oreiller d'Elliot.

_Mon cœur, _

_Les petits se sont réveillés, je les ai nourris et changés vers 5h30 - 6h. Tu devrais être un peu tranquille. Profites en pour te reposer. Pour ma part, je suis parti courir avant de bosser._

_Passe une bonne journée, à ce soir vous trois._

_Je vous aime._

_El!_

Elle se mit à sourire. Elle avait vraiment trouvé l'homme parfait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans les vestiaires, Elliot se changeait quand Cragen arriva.

- Déjà là?

- Bonjour Don. Et oui. Les petits se sont réveillés de bonne heure donc…

- Tu aurais pu en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec Liv.

- Je l'ai laissé dormir. Elle a besoin de repos et moi de profiter des enfants.

Cragen se mit à sourire.

- Quoi?

- Je ne pouvais rêver meilleur gendre.

- Merci. Tout comme je ne pouvais rêver meilleur beau père. Et je pense que Liv est dans le même cas.

- C'est certain.

Ils descendirent en discutant et souriant. Cragen s'assied à la place d'Olivia.

- Vous avez prévu une date pour le baptême?

- Ce sera l'an prochain.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Cette année c'est la naissance et notre mariage. Tout le reste passe en second.

- Je vois.

Ils discutèrent de tout, sauf du travail. Comme un beau père et un gendre peuvent le faire dans la vie civile. Lorsque Dani arriva, Cragen pu sentir un changement chez Elliot. Il se leva, salua Dani et se dirigea vers con bureau.

- Elliot!

- Capitaine?

- Tu as des projets pour ce soir?

- Euh… pas que je sache.

- Bien, très bien même!

Il s'enferma dans son bureau avec un grand sourire. Elliot regarda Dani en secouant la tête, un petit sourire venant de naître sur son visage.

En effet, il avait comprit que le soir, ils allèrent dîner chez Cragen afin de passer un peu de temps en famille. De l'autre côté, Dani comprit que ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'elle allait pouvoir tenter quelque chose. Mais elle allait tout tenter, même si il semblait insensible à ses charmes.

- Ça te dirais qu'on aille manger un morceau?

- Pourquoi pas? En plus, je commence à avoir faim et…

- Bien le bonjour la compagnie!

- Hey, salut ma belle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- J'ai 3 bonnes heures à tuer alors je me suis dis… et si j'allais déjeuner avec mon cher papa!

- Tu pouvais pas mieux tomber. J'y allais justement.

- Parfait.

- En route mademoiselle.

Il partit avec Kathleen, sous le regard médusé de Dani.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois qu'ils eurent commandés, elle entama la conversation.

- Alors?

- Quoi?

- Depuis quand… la furie est de retour?

- Oh… hier matin. Une victime à cheval entre L'U.S.V et la Criminelle.

- Et je suppose que « maman » n'est pas au courant?

Il se mit à sourire. Elle avait beaucoup changé, tout comme son comportement dans sa relation avec Olivia. Elle l'appelait maman mais avec plus de réserve.

- Nan, Liv n'est pas au courant.

- Pourquoi tu…

- Écoute! C'est pas évident pour moi non plus. Entre l'enquête, Dani, Liv, les jumeaux… Olivia est fatiguée et hier soir, je n'ai pas eu la force de… tout ce que je voulais c'était rentré chez moi et profitez d'un peu de temps avec ma femme. Mais tu connais les jumeaux… le temps que je revienne, Liv dormait.

- De pur Stabler ces deux là!

- Y'a pas de doutes. Et… excuse moi. Stabler!

_- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aimais et à quel point tu es un homme formidable?_

- Tu parles bien de moi là?

_- Oui!_

- Alors nan!

_- Vantard!_

- Comment vas-tu?

_- Bien. J'ai laissé les jumeaux à Maureen et à tes autres jumeaux._

- Enfin du repos pour ma petite femme.

_- Exact! Merci pour ce matin._

- C'est normal.

_- Tu es en pause?_

- Je déjeune avec Leen.

_- Monsieur est chanceux._

- Déjeuner avec l'une des 5 femmes de ma vie et être au téléphone avec toi… c'est vrai que j'ai pas à me plaindre!

_- Bon, je te laisse profiter de ta fille. Moi, je vais me faire belle pour mon mari!_

- Dans ce cas, je ne rentrerais pas tard.

_- Je t'aime._

- Moi aussi Liv. Bye.

Il raccrocha avec un pur sourire.

- Vous êtes pas possible tous les deux.

- Parait il!

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Mais cette fois ci, il perdit son sourire.

- Stabler. Oui, Oui, Okay… le devoir m'appelle.

- Je sais.

Elle le raccompagna au bureau.

- Merci pour le déjeuner papa.

- De rien Kathleen. Fais attention à toi.

- Promis. Et toi, pas de bêtises ce soir!

- Alors là, je peux RIEN te promettre!

- Je m'en serais douter. A plus.

- Bye Leen.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- Embrasse la famille.

- Toi aussi.

Elle quitta le bureau, non sans un dernier regard à Dani.

- C'était ta fille?

- Oui.

- La même que…

- Oui c'était bel et bien Kathleen.

- Elle est magnifique.

- Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère.

En disant cela, il avait sourit.

- Bon tu m'as dit qu'on avait du nouveau?

- Oui. Jason a apporté tous les dossiers pouvant nous aider.

- Dans ce cas, allons y.

Il s'assied à son bureau, prit une pile de dossier et se plongea dans son travail.

* * *

...

La suite ne va pas tarder!


	37. Chapter 37: Vengeance

Re

Bon alors voilà le deuxième chapitre du soir et... le moment que vous attendez tous: .....

Nan, j'préfère vous laisser découvrir !!

**Diclamer.....**

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 37: Vengeance.**

_- Knock Knock._

_- Entrez._

- Bonjour toi.

- Hey. Comment vas?

- Étonnement bien

Cragen l'a pris dans ses bras.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Petite surprise pour mon mari. Je voulais me faire belle pour lui.

- Sachant qu'il te trouve irrésistible au naturel, pas besoin de ça pour le séduire.

- Possible. Mais ça fait partit de mon plan pour ce soir…

- Je ne veux même pas savoir. Le dîner ne compromet rien?

- Non. Casey et Chester gardent les petits pour la nuit.

- Je vois. En même temps, vous en avez besoin.

- Vrai.

Elle regarda par la vitre et se stoppa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot se leva et servit 2 tasses de café.

- Minute.

- Quoi?

- Y'a un truc qui cloche.

- Dis moi…

Il posa les tasses de cafés près de Dani et se pencha vers elle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Liv? Olivia?

Elle ne répondit pas avant qu'il ne s'approche.

- Depuis quand…

- Hier. Il ne t'a rien dit?

- NON!

- Si ça peut te rassurer, ça ne l'enchante guère.

- J'espère bien.

- Olivia, regarde moi. Il t'aime et ça tu le sais. Mais ils sont sur une affaire intense et… rassure toi, hier, quand on est sorti, je l'ai surveillé.

- …

- Il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera rien. Il t'aime, il va t'épouser et ce matin, on a même parlé du baptême des jumeaux!

- Vrai?

- Oui. Crois moi, tant que je pourrais le surveiller, je le ferrais. Mais c'est un grand garçon et il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Merci papa.

- De rien. Mais je crois qu'elle, elle ne lâchera pas de si tôt… sauf si…elle sait que c'est cuit pour elle!

- Qu'est-ce que… tu veux que…

- Tu auras l'esprit tranquille et lui… il aura la paix.

- T'es génial papa.

- Tel père, telle fille. Vas y!

- Merci.

Elle l'embrassa, respira et sortit du bureau.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bon sang, j'avais vraiment espéré que…

- Je sais. T'en fais pas, on va trouver.

- J'espère. Dis El…

- Quoi?

- Est-ce que ça te dirais de…

_- Olivia attend!_

Tous se retournèrent vers le bureau de Cragen. Lorsqu'ils virent le regard d'Olivia, ils se regardèrent tous.

- J'en connais un qui va passer un sale quart d'heure.

- J'te le fais pas dire Munch.

Elliot et Dani se trouvaient devant la cafetière. Lorsqu'il l'a vit, il su ce qui allait arriver: une gifle et une dispute. Son regard exprimait la colère mais aussi de la déception

- Liv, écoute je…

Il s'arrêta de parler.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia arriva devant lui et sans crier gars, elle tira sur sa cravate et happa ses lèvres dans un baiser sensuel. Il eut juste un bref instant de réponse avant qu'elle ne s'éloigna de lui.

- Ça, c'est… parce que je n'ai pas eu mon bisou de ce matin.

Elle remit sa cravate en place, passa ses mains sur ses pectoraux, l'embrassa et repartit.

- Et ne sois pas en retard ce soir!

Elle alla voir Cragen.

- A ce soir papa!

- Bye ma puce.

Elle l'embrassa, regarda Elliot et partit. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard.

- Stabler.

- Hum… oui Cap?

Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

- Je peux?

- Dépêche toi avant que je change d'avis.

Il se mit à courir.

- Merci beau papa.

- ELLIOT STABLER!

Tous se mirent à rire…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dani resta scotcher sur place. Apparemment, beaucoup de chose avait changé entre Elliot et… OLIVIA? Cragen se servit un café.

- Tout va bien Lieutenant Beck?

- Hum? Euh… à dire vrai…

- Merde!

- Quoi Chest?

- J'ai promis à Casey de passer la prendre plus tôt. On garde les jumeaux ce soir et on doit faire des achats.

- Vous gardez les jumeaux?

- Oui. Olivia est fatiguée, on veut en avoir un nous aussi alors… et comme ça, ils seront un peu tous les deux!

- Chester, ils vont se marier. Ils seront toujours ensemble… tu sais… pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- John, ce n'est pas parce que… Écoute, personne ne sait ici ce que c'est d'avoir des enfants.

- C'est plus El le spécialiste.

- Vrai. Bref, là, ils ont eu des jumeaux qui viennent d'avoir 4 mois. Et question: en 4 mois, combien de fois se sont-ils retrouvés seuls, juste tous les deux, comme un couple normal?

- …

- Merci! Donc, nous on garde les jumeaux Stabler pour avoir un peu d'expérience et eux deux… ils…

- En remette un autre en route!

- MUNCH!

- QUOI? Oh allez, vous les connaissez autant que moi. En presque 2 ans, ils se sont embrassés, sont tombés enceintes, se sont fiancés… Me dites pas le contraire.

- On verra bien. Pour le moment, ma petite femme m'attend.

- Bon courage Chest!

- Merci tout le monde.

- Bye!

Il quitta le bureau. Munch regarda Dani et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Eh oui… la vie est parfois cruelle Dani.

- Ils vont…

- Oui! Ils vont se marier et ont eu des jumeaux. Trop cruelle pour toi!

Il partit à son bureau, un air plus que satisfait sur son visage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Liv!

Elle se retourna. Il l'a plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément

- T'en as mis du temps!

- Y m'en a fallut un petit peu après ce qui vient de se passer.

- Certes.

- Je suis désolé!

- Pourquoi?

- De t'avoir menti. Juste que…

- Tu ne m'as pas menti, tu as omis de me dire qu'elle était de retour.

- C'est temporaire.

- On m'a briefé.

- Je me doute.

Il se recula un instant en la détaillant.

- Tu es a coupé le souffle Olivia Benson - Stabler.

- Merci bien Elliot Stabler. Ça a donc eu l'effet escompté.

- Plus que tu ne le penses Liv! Comment vont les monstres?

- Bien. Casey passe les prendre chez Maureen. Et nous…

- On va dîner chez ton père et après…

- On en rediscutera le moment venu! Mais là, tu as encore du travail.

- Je te jure, t'as vraiment un don pour faire baisser mon taux de libido d'un coup.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes El!

- Si seulement tu savais.

- On en reparlera ce soir!

- A vos ordres…Inspecteur Benson!

- A tout à l'heure.

- Avec joie.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, tout en se murmurant des « je t'aime ». Fin apparut à la porte.

- Tu ne l'as laissera donc jamais respirer?

- Non!

- Ben voyons!

- Et moi, ça me déplait pas non plus!

- J'aurais du m'en douter. On a du nouveau.

- J'arrive.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi El.

Un dernier rapide baiser et Elliot retourna à son bureau. Il vit de suite quelques changements au sein de l'unité.

- Chester est déjà parti?

- Oui, lui et sa « petite femme » ont des courses à faire avant…

- Exact. J'espère qu'ils sont prêts!

- Ben vaut mieux pour eux. Avec VOS deux tornades…

- Tu t'attendais à quoi? Un mélange entre Baby sis et El…

- Pas étonnant que mes petits enfants soient de vraies tornades.

- Exact Don!

- Bon, c'est quoi les news?

Tous regardèrent Dani. Avec tous ses yeux sur elle, elle réagit enfin.

- Oui, euh… voilà… Jason a peut être trouver un élément commun sur plusieurs affaires similaires.

- Okay. On peut y aller…

- Pas vraiment!

- Comment ça?

- Il va falloir un peu plus que ça. Jason fait son nécessaire pour avoir une demande de la cour pour la première heure.

- Bien. Bon alors, vous réglez vos petits détails et vous rentrez chez vous.

- A vos ordres Capitaine. / Oui beau papa!

- ELLIOT!

- Quoi encore?

- TU me tues je t'assures!

- Ben quoi? Liv est votre fille et je vais l'épouser. Donc…

- Oui je sais, on en a déjà parlé ce matin. Mais on est au travail donc…

- Désolé!

- Ça passe pour ce coup ci mais…

- J'y veillerais.

- Merci.

Tous les regardèrent en souriant, sauf une personne bien entendu.

* * *

Voila pour ce soir!

J'espère que c'est ce à quoi vous vous attendiez!


	38. Chapter 38: Un repos mérité

Coucou,

Petit chapitre et donc suite de Week end. On arrive dans les 8 derniers chapitres... eh oui déjà...

**Diclamer: Ce chapitre est plein de sous entendu... "hot"!  
**

Enjoy, Love & Kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 38: Un repos mérité.**

Une fois la journée terminée, les garçons se séparèrent. Ils se donnèrent rendez vous chez Cragen. Elliot rentra en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il monta et regarda à la porte de la chambre. Olivia était en train de chercher une tenue pour le dîner. Il arriva derrière elle, plaça ses mais autour de sa taille et lui dévora le cou. En sentant les bras d'Elliot autour d'elle, Olivia sursauta dans un premier temps avant de se détendre et de laisser à Elliot, un peu plus accès à son cou. Elle finit par se retourner et ils entamèrent un long baiser. Sans un mot, il l'a souleva, lui laissant le temps de mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il les dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ils se séparèrent, à peine, le temps d'enlever leurs vêtements et d'entrer sous la douche.

- Ça fait un bien fou de se retrouver que tous les deux.

- Tu m'étonnes.

Il continua à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- El, si tu continues, je ne crains que l'on arrive en retard chez papa.

- T'en fais pas pour ça.

- Et pourquoi ça?

Elle lui releva la tête et vit son sourire, trop commun.

- El?

- Disons que ce matin, on a discuté.

- Et?

- Et comme on a pas trop d'occasions de se retrouver seuls tous les deux, il nous laisse un peu plus de marge ce soir.

- Vraiment?

- 45 minutes de rabe sur les autres.

- 45 minutes?

- Oui!

- Tu sais que j'adore mon papa!

- Ben on est deux mon amour!

- Elliot…

- Quoi?

- LA ferme!

- A vos ordres.

Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Olivia. Ils finirent par se préparer, avec plus ou moins de mal. Une fois prêt, ils partirent en direction de la maison de Cragen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bonsoir vous deux.

- Bonsoir papa!

- Tu es splendide Liv.

- Merci.

- Quand à toi, tu es chanceux.

- Je sais.

- Allez y entrez.

- Merci.

Ils entrèrent et virent Fin, Munch et Ryan dans le salon.

- Bonsoir.

- On ne vous attendez plus!

- Je vois que tu es toujours en forme John!

- Alors, vous avez mis le 3ème en route?

- Munch! / John!

- Mais quoi?

- Minute!

- Quoi?

- Tu crois que…on a…

- Osez me dire le contraire!

Ils se regardèrent tout penauds avant de les regarder.

- J'avais raison!

- Munch!

- Laisse papa! Le fait est que… si tu veux tout savoir, mon cher John, oui avec El… on a partagé… une douche plus que crapuleuse… qui était… des plus…comment dire…

- C'est bon, épargnez les détails!

- JE préfère. Et…non, on a pas mis le 3ème en route! Juste que… comme tout couple normalement constitué on a des envies et des besoins et…

- Bien que j'apprécie le fait que tu essayes de vous justifiez et de clouer le bec à John, un père veut rarement entendre ce genre de détails sur la vie PLUS que privé de sa fille.

- Désolée papa!

- Ça passe pour cette fois! Mais que…

- Oui papa! / Bien beau…

- El…

- Oui Don!

- Bien rattrapé!

- Je fais de mon mieux.

- Ben voyons, il s'est légèrement fait aider sur ce coup là et…

- John!

- Quoi?

- LA FERME!

- Mais…

- Sur ceux, si on prenait l'apéritif à table?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant la soirée, l'atmosphère était des plus détendue et conviviale. Casey avait appelé Olivia pour lui dire que tout se passait bien avec les petits, qu'ils avaient bien dînés et qu'ils dormaient comme des petits anges. Olivia comprit au son de la voix de Casey qu'il y allait avoir un petit ou une petite Lake sur Terre d'ici peu de temps.

Une fois rentré chez eux, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de parler que l'un et l'autre sauta sur l'autre. S'en suivit une longue nuit de désir, d'amour et de passion.

Le lendemain matin, chacun prit le temps de se réveiller et de savourer ces moments de calme, comme un couple normal. Olivia se calla dans les bras d'Elliot avant se soupirer.

- Ça fait un bien fou.

- Vrai. On devrait le faire plus souvent!

- J'approuve. Mais… malgré le fait que je t'aime plus que tout et qu'on est bien ensemble…ils me manquent.

- Super maman est de retour?

- Elle n'est jamais vraiment partie! Mais…quand tu les as avec toi pendant 4 mois non stop…sans compter la grossesse, même une nuit c'est énorme… cependant…

- Oui?

- Tu as sû combler LARGEMENT le vide laissé par les petits.

- Ravi que tu aies apprécié!

- Si tu savais!

- A ce point?

- Hum hum!

- Super!

- Abruti.

- Ça te dirait qu'on fasse ça plus souvent?

- Qu'entends tu EXACTEMENT par « ça »?

- … Laisser les enfants pour une nuit ou deux à Casey ou même Maureen et se retrouver juste toi et moi?

- Oh, ce « ça » là! Avec joie!

- Bien. Quant à l'autre « ça »…

- Continues tu m'intéresses…

- Pas besoin de planifier quoi que ce soit! Dis moi juste quand et…

Il l'embrassa.

- On règlera le problème le plus rapidement possible.

- Vraiment?

- Oui!

- Très bien! Donc si je te dis…maintenant?

- Je réponds…

Il se plaça au dessus d'elle, se qui provoqua chez elle un éclat de rire.

- Voyons comment régler le problème.

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant de laisser leur amour s'exprimer de nouveau.

* * *

....


	39. Chapter 39: Retour aux sources

Salut...

Je suis encore sous le double choc des photos promo de la saison 11 et du concert de MYLÈNE hier.... j'ai rien à dire!!

Ah si: ADIEUX DANI!!!!! :D

**Disclamer: Jason Start c'est de moi!**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 39: Retour aux sources. **

Une fois préparé, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers L'U.S.V.

- Salut la compagnie.

- Olivia!

- Salut Munch.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Bien depuis hier soir.

- Exact!

Fin l'a prit dans ses bras avant l'arrivée de Cragen.

- Bon alors voilà ce qu'on… Livia?

- Bonjour papa!

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Casey me ramène les petits ici.

- Oh!

- On va pouvoir en profiter un peu!

- Tonton Munch, le gaga.

- Ose me dire que tu n'es pas comme moi Odafin?

- Pas une seconde John.

- On se calme les Tontons Flingueurs!

- Pourquoi tu nous appelles toujours comme ça Baby sis?

- Parce que ça vous va bien.

Elle s'assied sur le bureau d'Elliot qui lui tendit une tasse de thé.

- Bonjour.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Dani et Jason.

- Bonjour.

- On a du nouveau, j'espère que tout le monde est prêt à passer une longue journée.

Elliot regarda Olivia, s'excusant à l'avance de ne pas rentrer de bonne heure. Elle lui sourit rapidement.

- Euh… il y a une nouvelle personne dans votre équipe?

- NON!

Jason regarda toute l'équipe, surprit par cette réponse collective.

- WOW, quelle réaction.

- Merci les garçons!

- De rien Olivia.

- Je suis l'Inspecteur Olivia Benson…

- STABLER!

Elle regarda Elliot.

- Pas encore Elliot.

- Ça ne serait tarder mon cœur.

- Certes. Bref, je travaille ici mais pour le moment, je suis en congés.

- Oh je vois. Et pourquoi vous…

- Regardez qui nous arrive!!

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Casey et Chester, chacun avec un petit dans les bras. Olivia se leva et fonça sur eux.

- Coucou vous deux. Si vous saviez ce que vous m'avez manqué!!!

Elle les embrassa avant qu'Elliot n'arrive et ne prenne Rebecca dans ses bras.

- Comment va ma beauté aujourd'hui?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Eli eut le même pour sa mère quand elle lui embrassa le cou.

- On peut en profiter un peu nous aussi ou c'est pas faisable?

- MUNCH!

- Ben quoi?

- On les a pas vu de toute la journée d'hier.

- Et alors? Vous les voyez tous les jours, ce sont VOS enfants…

- Il a pas tord pour une fois.

- Possible.

- Et puis, on sait tous que vous en avez LARGEMENT profiter hier soir…

- Ça va, tiens mais…

- T'inquiètes pas, je le laisserais pas tomber. Salut Jr!

Eli lui sourit avant de lui attraper les lunettes.

- Petit filou va!

- Le fils de sa mère!

- Merci Fin.

- De rien. Viens par là miss Becca.

Elliot tendit Rebecca à Fin.

- Regardez moi ça. Le portrait tout craché de sa jolie maman.

- Parait il!

- C'est même certain Liv.

- Possible.

- Mais ils ont le caractère de leur père.

- Merci Casey.

- De rien Stabler.

- Il y a eu un soucis?

- Aucun, juste une petite crise quand Monsieur n'a pas voulu s'endormir autre part que dans mes bras.

- Il fait toujours ça.

- Aucun doutes, vous nous avez fait de beaux mélanges à vous deux.

- C'est clair Chest!

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais… on a une enquête à terminer.

- Oui papa!

- Tous au boulot!

- Oui Capitaine.

Les garçons redonnèrent les petits à Olivia et Casey. Tous les embrassèrent avant qu'elles ne quittent le bureau.

- J'en connais un qui est refait pour la journée.

- Si tu savais Fin. Bon, on s'y met?

Il s'assied à son bureau, tout sourire. Jason le regarda.

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ici?

- La plupart du temps.

- Je croyais que c'était comme chez nous: pas de relations entre collègues...

- On a fait UNE seule et UNIQUE exception pour ses deux là! On sait tous par quoi ils sont passés et ils méritaient tous les deux ce bonheur.

- Tu l'as fait en partie car Olivia est un peu ta fille.

- Vrai. Et j'en suis fier. Ils ont fait leurs preuves et tout se passe pour le mieux.

- Et les Affaires Internes…

- On a réussi à trouver un bon compromis.

- Okay.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous nous apporter de beau?

Ils se mirent au travail. Dani observa Elliot durant un petit instant.

- Y'a un soucis Dani?

- Hum? Nan nan… rien…

- T'es sûre?

- Ouais juste… j'ai pas super bien dormi cette nuit.

- C'est pas l'idéale quand tu fais ce job.

- Ouais je sais. Mais j'ai du mal à me sortir un truc du crâne alors forcement… je dors mal!

- Je vois!

- Je sais que ça changera rien pour toi Dani mais… j'en connais un autre qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et pourtant regarde le… frais comme un gardon ce matin!

- John!

- Quoi? Oh aller, on sait tous ce qui c'est passé hier soir. D'une vous êtes arrivés en retard de 45 MINUTES, et de deux, vous n'aviez pas les enfants. Et…

- Et?

- Et trois, on sait tous que vous êtes pires qu'un couple d'ados à la puberté!

- MUNCH!

- Osez me dire le contraire.

Tout le monde le regarda.

- Ce genre de détails ne regarde que Liv et moi!

- Et moi…

Ils regardèrent le Capitaine.

- Enfin, pas dans le sens où… je veux dire… enfin bref… c'est moi qui leur ait donné un peu de rabe hier.

- T'as fait ça?

- Ils en ont besoin. Chester avait raison hier: ils ont des jumeaux de 4 mois et Elliot travaille comme un forcené… logique que je leur accorde un peu de temps.

- Merci!

- De rien. Maintenant, TOUS au boulot!

- OUI CAPITAINE!

* * *

.........................


	40. Chapter 40: Inspecteur Benson

Salut Salut,

Quoi de mieux que de poster un chap de cette ff au réveil? :D

Il ne reste que 6 chapitres avant la fin!!! HHAAHHAAHHAA Je sais, c'est dingue mais c'est comme ça. Alors profitez en au maximum!!!

Disclamer.....

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 40: Inspecteur… **_**« Benson »**_

Par un joli vendredi d'Août, Olivia se trouvait dans les locaux de L'U.S.V. Elle régla quelques détails avec Cragen avant de partir voir les garçons. Les temps étant relativement calme, elle s'assied tout contre Elliot avant de discuter avec l'équipe.

- Ah Ah!

- Quoi encore Munch?

- Il est temps les amoureux!

- Déjà?

- Eh oui! Et on essaye pas de déroger à la règle.

- Bien entendu. On a quand même le droit à 5 minutes?

- 5 minutes et un coup de fil ce soir!

- Pas plus?

- NON!

- Wow du calme!

- 4.45! Vous perdez du temps!

- ON est parti!

Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Olivia tomba dans les bras d'Elliot.

- 1 nuit.

- Je sais.

- Plus qu'une nuit et tu seras…

- ENFIN!

- Exact. Et tu seras ENFIN Madame Stabler.

- Ça va être une longue, très longue nuit!

- Idem ici.

- J'ai du mal à me dire que ça y est. Mon plus grand rêve depuis 12 ans va se réaliser.

- C'était pas avoir des enfants ton plus grand rêve?

- Aussi. Mais tu représentes tant pour moi. Tu es passé de simple flic à co-équipier. De co-équipier à meilleur ami et confident. De meilleur ami à « ennemi ». De ça à petit ami. De petit ami à amant. D'amant à père de famille. Et maintenant, tu vas être mon mari.

- Pour le meilleur et le pire.

- Je crois que, que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, on a déjà donné!

- Vrai!

- Promets moi une chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur.

- Quoiqu'il arrive ce soir, ne laisse pas Munch t'embarquer dans un club de Striptease!

Il se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser.

- Y'a aucune chance. Aucune femme au monde ne mérite que je pose mes yeux sur son corps.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Parce qu'aucune femme n'a un corps plus parfait et irrésistible que le tien!

- Je t'aime.

- Vraiment?

- Je vais t'épouser demain, on a fais des petits « BensLer » ensemble. Tu croyais que je le faisais pour quoi?

- Parce que tu avais reçu un coup sur la tête et que j'étais devenu, soudain, IRRÉSISTIBLE à tes yeux!

- T'es vraiment…

- Je sais.

- Tu as toujours été irrésistible à mes yeux El!

- Tout comme toi au miens.

- Super!

_- Plus qu'une minute!_

- MUNCH!

_- Okay, je pars!_

Ils secouèrent la tête avant de s'embrasser pendant cette dernière minute entant que fiancés.

_- Le temps est écoulé les enfants!_

- On arrive.

- J'veux pas te laisser.

- Je sais. Mais pense que si tu me laisses partir ce soir, tu ne me lâcheras plus jamais à partir de demain.

- File!

Après un dernier baiser et de nombreux « je t'aime », Olivia finit par quitter les vestiaires. Elle trouva les garçons autours de son bureau.

- Houlà! Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez?

- Rien!

- Munch, je sais que vous mentez! Alors?

- Juste que c'est… la dernière fois… que tu franchis les portes de L'U.S.V en tant qu'Inspecteur "Benson".

- Certes…

- C'est en sorte… comme une page qui se tourne même si tu reviens en service d'ici un mois maintenant.

- Si vous vouliez me faire pleurer, c'est réussit.

- Désolé. Alors voila, on voulait te faire un petit cadeau de « départ »!

Cragen sortit une plaque et un insigne.

- On a réussit à te faire garder ton numéro.

- C'est…

Elle observa sa nouvelle plaque: « Inspecteur Olivia Stabler ». La photo était plus récente et lui ressemblait plus.

- C'est… je sais pas quoi dire!

- Ne dis rien et garde tes forces pour demain!

- Oui!

- Je reprendrais le reste de tes « affaires » quand tu reviendras.

- Bien Capitaine.

- Sur ceux, ce fût un plaisir de travailler avec vous Inspecteur Benson.

- De même Capitaine.

- Oh je vous jure ce qui faut pas entendre dans ce métier!

- John!

- Quoi?

- La ferme!

- Aucun doute: tel père, telle fille!

- Merci Fin!

- Mais pourquoi TOUJOURS moi?

- Parce qu'on t'adore!

- Merci Liv!

- De rien John. Sur ceux, moi j'ai une soirée entre filles qui m'attend.

- On se voit demain?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une!

Elle serra tous les hommes de l'équipe dans ses bras avant de regarder vers les vestiaires. Elle lui sourit, lui envoya un baiser et un « je t'aime ». Il répondit de la même façon avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle franchit les portes pour la dernière fois en tant qu'Inspecteur Benson.

* * *

Oui je sais; c'est relativement court, tout comme les deux prochains mais les derniers seront plus longs... PROMIS!!!


	41. Chapter 41: Soirées pré nuptiale

Hey there.

Voici un court chapitre (je sais désolée...)

**ATTENTION: ON ENTRE DANS LES 5 DERNIERS CHAPITRES!!!!!**

**Disclamer.......**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 41: Soirées pré nuptiale!**

- Alors?

- Quoi?

- Comment tu te sens?

- Ben… tu le sais bien, tu es passée par là, il n'y a pas si longtemps Maureen.

- Vrai.

- Mais là, c'est différent. C'est de toi et papa que l'on parle.

- Et sachant ce que représente le mariage pour toi…

- Bon ça va! Je suis… complètement flippée à l'idée de savoir que je vais me marier demain. Mais quand j'y pense, c'est El que je vais épouser. Mon prince charmant, mon âme sœur… et d'un coup… tout semble disparaître et je sais…que… c'est là chose à faire.

- Tu vas nous faire pleurer.

- N'oubliez pas le waterproof demain!

- MERCI Lizzie!

- De rien.

Elles continuèrent à discuter entre filles, à passer une bonne soirée comme le veut la tradition. Autre tradition, exécuter à la lettre par Elliot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Qui est-ce?

- Mon futur! Oui mon amour.

_- Comment se passe ta soirée?_

- Pas trop mal. On discute beaucoup…

_- De moi j'espère!_

- De qui d'autre? Et toi alors?

_- Toujours la même chose. On se fait une sorte de soirée nana entre mec!_

- Vraiment?

_- Oui. On est chez James et Mo et on discute._

- Aurions nous « épousé » des hommes qui assument leur part de féminité?

_- Absolument mon amour. Mais pour toi, le verbe « épouser » ne sera effectif seulement dans quelques heures…_

- Que je compte déjà!

_- Idem. _

_- Bon allez les tourtereaux, on arrête là!_

_- Mais…_

_- Bye Liv._

_- On t'aime Livia._

- Moi aussi les garçons! Bye El.

_- Bye Mademoiselle Benson._

- Je t'aime.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime._

Ils raccrochèrent chacun avec un grand sourire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Vous êtes pas possible tous les deux!

- Il y a un mot pour ça John!

- Et c'est quoi?

- L'amour!

- Bien entendu.

- Je propose un nouveau toast!

- On t'écoute Don!

- A mon futur gendre, puisse t il rendre ma Livia aussi heureuse qu'elle le mérite.

- Avec plaisir Don.

- Et je voudrais rajouter…voila, je sais…que… il reste toujours la relation de travail et le fait que je sois toujours ton… enfin VOTRE capitaine mais…je suis avant tout son père et ton futur et imminent…

- « Beau papa »!

- Merci Fin!

- De rien.

- Comme l'a dit Fin, tu fais encore plus partie de la famille. Tu m'as donné deux magnifiques petits enfants et tu épouses ma fille. C'est donc pour cela que… à partir de cette minute précise, je t'autorise à me tutoyer!

- QUOI?

- Tu as bien entendu…

- J'ai… le droit…

- Oui Elliot. Plus qu'un simple flic de mon équipe, tu es avant tout mon gendre. Et il est de mon devoir de t'accepter vraiment encore plus dans ma famille. Prends le comme un cadeau de bienvenue.

- Je… je sais pas quoi dire Capitaine!

- Commence par arrêter avec tes capitaines et viens par là!

Cragen prit Elliot dans ses bras.

- Bienvenue dans la famille Cragen fiston!

- Merci Beau papa!

- Retenez moi ou je vais…

- Tu n'oserais pas me faire de mal? Je n'ai pas encore épouser Livia!

- Des menaces?

- Aucunement!

- J'espère! Tu apprends vite, ça me touche beaucoup.

- Autant que la place que tu viens de m'offrir au sein de ta famille!

* * *

.....


	42. Chapter 42: Les préparatifs

Salut Salut.

Si j'ai mis ce chap aujourd'hui c'est parce que... ce soir c'est la season premiere number 11!!!! Trop hâte de voir tout ça.

**Disclamer.....**

Enjoy!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 42: Les préparatifs.**

Le réveil sonna chez les Stabler. Olivia l'éteignit avant de regarder le plafond, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je vais me marier aujourd'hui.

Elle serra un oreiller dans ses bras, toujours le même sourire sur les lèvres. Elle entendit des petits bruits à la porte.

- Entrez!

Toutes les filles entrèrent dans la chambre. Elles sautèrent sur le lit avant de s'allonger, Casey déposant Rebecca sur Olivia. Elles restèrent dans un grand silence, seulement interrompu par les babillements de Becca.

- Bon… pas que j'ai envie de gâcher… ce super moment mais…on est 5... Enfin 6 « femmes » à devoir se préparer sachant que l'une d'entre nous va prendre… un peu plus de temps… je propose que l'on se lève et qu'on commence à tout mettre en place.

- On est partie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En même temps, chez James et Maureen, Elliot se réveilla et eut la même réaction qu'Olivia. Il regarda le plafond avec un super sourire.

- Je vais me marier aujourd'hui!

Il se leva et trouva l'appartement vide et silencieux. Il regarda par la fenêtre et se perdit dans ses pensées.

- J'espère que tu ne penses pas à fuir?

Il se retourna et vit Cragen lui sourire.

- A aucun moment.

- Bonne réponse! Bien dormi?

- Ça peut aller. Absolument impatient qu'on arrive à cet après midi.

- Tu m'étonnes!

- Déjà debout?

- Salut les gars!

- Alors, tu en es où?

- J'ai juste envie que ça se termine et d'être enfin avec Liv!

- Je crois que pour ça, faudrait qu'on commence à se préparer nan?

- Vrai!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après un petit déjeuner plus que rapide, les filles se rendirent à la Chapelle afin de commencer à se préparer. Les filles d'Elliot étaient habillées avec des robes couleur lavandes, Rebecca portait la même robe que ses sœurs. Enfin Casey, étant la demoiselle d'honneur principale, portait une robe couleur pêche. Les filles s'occupaient d'Olivia quand elles entendirent des petits coups à la porte.

- Oui?

- Comment se sent la future mariée?

Toutes se retournèrent vers la porte.

- Grand-mère?

- Bonjour mes chéries!

Elles se dirigèrent vers leur grand-mère avant de la serrer dans leurs bras.

- On se calme les filles. Il y a un p'tit bout qui est là!

Maureen prit Eli dans ses bras. Il portait un petit uniforme, comme celui de son père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es mimi comme ça toi!

Les filles admiraient leur frère quand Bernadette s'approcha d'Olivia.

- Comment allez vous?

- Bien merci Madame Stabler.

- Oh, ma « chérie », Madame Stabler… c'est vous maintenant!

- Exact! Merci d'être là.

- De rien. Je sais que… je n'ai pas été une mère… modèle…pour mes enfants mais… quand…depuis… les problèmes de Leen, on sait quelques peu rapprocher avec Elliot. Quand il m'a dit…qu'il allait se remarier… avec vous… sur le coup, je n'ai même pas été surprise. Et puis, quand les enfants m'ont parlé de vous, encore et toujours, surtout Dick, j'ai compris que…c'était important pour eux et lui. Alors…et je veux voir mes nouveaux petits amours.

- Merci… pour tout!

- De rien. Sur ce, je reprends mon petit chéri et je vais aller…voir mon fils.

- Encore…

- De rien.

Elle serra Olivia dans ses bras, avant de reprendre Eli et de partir voir les garçons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot venait de terminer d'enfiler son uniforme. Il se regarda dans le miroir et souffla.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Comme un type qui va se marier. Viens par là.

Dick s'avança vers lui. Elliot lui remit son nœud de cravate bien droit. Il tapa sur ses épaules et lui sourit.

- En voilà de beaux hommes!

- Grand-mère!

Dick se dirigea vers sa grand-mère.

- Regarde toi. Si grand et beau. Tara a beaucoup de chance.

- Merci!

- Et regardez moi ça… mon petit garçon! Si beau… dans son uniforme…

- Merci maman!

- De rien mon chéri.

- Hey p'tit homme! Regarde moi ça, qu'est-ce que tu es beau avec ton uniforme Jr.

- Le fils de son père.

- Mouais. Comment va Olivia?

- Bien, elle… comme toute les futures mariées!

- Je m'en doute.

- On dérange?

- Du tout. Messieurs, voici ma mère. Maman, voici John, Fin et Chester, des collègues.

- Ravie.

- Pour nous aussi madame.

- Bernie!

- Bien.

- Quand à lui, c'est… Donald Cragen, notre Capitaine mais avant tout… mon beau père!

- Vous êtes le père d'Olivia?

- Dans un sens oui!

- Je vois.

- Et lui, tu le connais déjà!

- James!

- Grand-mère B!

- AH AH!

- POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL MUNCH! POURQUOI FAUT IL TOUJOURS QUE TU…

- C'est bon t'as fini?

- Désolé! Donc…

- Il est temps Inspecteur Stabler!

- Oh!

Tous se regardèrent avec de grand sourire.

- Je te l'a ramène dans 5 minutes!

- Ouais! Merci Don!

- De rien mon garçon.

Ils échangèrent une accolade avant que Cragen ne sorte chercher Olivia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cragen arriva devant la porte, respira un grand coup et frappa à la porte.

_- Oui?_

- Puis je entrer?

_- Du moment que le marié n'est pas avec vous, on…_

_- Casey!_

_- Désolée._

_- Vas y entre!_

Il s'exécuta et s'arrêta net en entrant.

- Papa?

- Hum? Oui? Euh… désolé ma puce.

- Alors… comment se sent El?

- Comme toi: impatient et stressé.

- Vrai! J'en ai assez d'attendre!

- Dis toi que c'est pour très vite. Il est temps d'y aller!

- WOW! Maintenant?

- Oui maintenant ma petite fille!

- EN ROUTE!

- Lizzie!

- Quoi?

- Rien.

Il y eut une dernière accolade 100% féminine avant qu'elles ne laissent Cragen et Olivia seuls.

- Prête?

- Je… sais plus!

- Tu l'aimes?

- Bien entendu!!!

- Ben voilà. Maintenant que tu m'as donné ta réponse, on va y aller.

- Merci papa!

- De rien.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'a serra fort. Elle fit de même avant de se séparer de lui.

- On est parti?

- Oui!

Il lui tendit son bras.

- Si mademoiselle Benson veut bien se donner la peine!

Elle lui sourit et lui prit le bras.

- Allons y!

Ils sortirent de la salle avec de grands sourires.

* * *

Ouais je sais que c'est sadique de couper maintenant mais... je pouvais pas faire autrement!!! :D


	43. Chapter 43: Le mariage

Salut la compagnie.

Alors voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous depuis le jour où Elliot a demandé à Olivia de l'épouser... c'était y'a un an... enfin dans la ff bien entendu!!! (sinon en vrai on peut toujours attendre je pense bien... snif!!)

**WARNING:** On arrive dans les 3 derniers chapitres!!! C'est vraiment la fin.....

**Disclamer: seuls m'appartiennent les personnages que j'ai créé durant la ff!**

Enjoy!

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 43: Le Mariage.**

Dans la Chapelle, tout le monde s'activa. Elliot s'avança vers le père Joseph, au bras de sa mère. Suivirent toute la famille. Casey au bras de Chester, Maureen et James, Kathleen et Jérémy, Lizzie et Dick avec chacun l'un des jumeaux dans les bras. Elliot était des plus souriant quand ses enfants remontèrent l'allée. Munch et Fin fermèrent la marche avant d'entendre la musique. Tous se levèrent.

Olivia commençait à stresser de plus en plus. Cragen lui serra la main avant d'avancer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot s'arrêta de respirer en la voyant. Elle portait une robe blanche, très simple. Elle s'était fait un chignon qui dégageait son visage.

Olivia eut quasiment la même réaction. Il était toujours aussi canon dans son uniforme.

Les larmes s'étaient logées dans leurs yeux mais leurs sourires gagnèrent rapidement le combat des émotions.

En arrivant devant l'autel, Cragen sourit à Olivia et lui embrassa la joue.

- Elle serait fière de toi. Tout comme je le suis en ce moment.

- Merci papa!

- Qui donne la main de cette femme à cette homme?

- Moi mon père.

Il déposa la main d'Olivia dans celle d'Elliot.

- Je te confie ma fille Elliot. Prends en soin.

- A vos Ordres Capitaine!

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Cragen secoua la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Ils se regardèrent, cherchant à savoir dans les yeux de l'autre, si ce n'était pas un rêve.

Elliot lui serra la main et ils se placèrent devant le père Joseph.

- Mes très chers Frères et Sœurs, parents et amis, nous voici réunis en ce jour afin de célébrer le mariage devant Dieu et les hommes de ces deux âmes. Elliot et Oliva ont décidé d'unir leur vie et leur destin par les liens sacrés du mariage. Il n'y a pas de meilleur engagement et de preuve d'amour plus réelle et importante que le sacrement du mariage. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant.

Personne ne prit la parole, ce qui rassura Olivia.

- Bien. Maintenant, Elliot et Olivia, qui partagent tant au quotidien, vont se dire leur vœux devant vous. Olivia?

Elle regarda le père Joseph, puis Elliot avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Durant toute ma vie, j'ai rêvé de ce jour. Me lever un beau matin en me disant « je vais me marier »! Et ce matin… c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Je… ces 12 dernières années, j'ai vécu des tas de choses. Le jour où l'on s'est rencontré, je n'avais pas vraiment imaginé que l'on se trouverait ici, aujourd'hui. Pourtant on y est! Ce jour, en plus du jour de notre rencontre, la naissance des jumeaux et…j'en passe et des meilleurs…, est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je sais que ça semble cliché mais…pourtant, c'est la vérité. Je ne trouverais rien d'autre à redire que… je veux juste unir ma vie à la tienne, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Elle sécha quelques larmes avant de lui sourire.

- Elliot?

Il regarda l'assemblée puis Olivia.

- Quand on m'a dit que j'allais avoir un nouvel équipier, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que j'allais rencontrer ma future seconde femme et une mère extraordinaire pour mes enfants. Alors…quand je t'ai vu…je dois avouer que ma première impression n'était pas la bonne. Une jeune « fliquette », avec un caractère bien trempé, en quête de vengeance personnelle. Et puis avec le temps, on a appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier, et malgré des hauts et des bas, on a appris à s'aimer. Et regarde où on en est aujourd'hui: La meilleur équipe de Manhattan, un couple amoureux, parents de jumeaux extraordinaire… Le dernière chose à faire est de nous marier.

De nombreux invités, hommes comme femmes, essuyaient leurs larmes devant cette double déclaration d'amour si sincère.

- Maintenant que les vœux sont échangés, j'aurais besoin des alliances.

Casey et James donnèrent chacun une alliance au prêtre. Ce dernier les bénies avant de tendre la première à Elliot.

- Elliot, répète après moi, tout en glissant l'alliance au doigt d'Olivia: « Olivia, par cette alliance, je te prends comme épouse ».

- Olivia, par cette alliance, je te prends comme épouse.

Il glissa l'alliance avant de lui faire son plus beau sourire.

- Olivia, répète après moi, tout en glissant l'alliance au doigt d'Elliot: « Elliot, par cette alliance, je te prends pour époux ».

- Elliot, par cette alliance je te prends ENFIN pour époux!

Tous se mirent à rire quand elle termina de lui mettre son alliance.

- Olivia, consens tu à prendre Elliot pour légitime époux?

- Oui mon père.

- Elliot, consens tu à prendre Olivia pour légitime épouse?

- Oui mon père.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, ainsi que par ceux de l'église Catholique, je vous déclare à présent, et pour le reste de vos vies, mari et femme. Tu peux embrasser la mariée!

Ils se regardèrent tout en souriant. Elliot se rapprocha d'Olivia, remit une mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser le plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Tous se mirent à applaudir. Une fois séparé, ils regardèrent l'assemblée.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présentez, officiellement et pour la première fois, Monsieur et Madame Elliot Stabler.

Ils se levèrent et se mirent à applaudir. Ils sortirent de la Chapelle la main dans la main. À la sortie, Elliot prit Olivia dans ses bras.

- Dis moi qu'on rêve pas!

- On rêve pas Elliot. On est marié. Pour de vrai.

Elle prit leur deux mains gauche, comme pour se prouver que la situation était belle et bien réelle.

* * *

Alors, bien ou bien??


	44. Chapter 44: La soirée

Hello la compagnie.

Bon alors à mon grand désarroi, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de Week End! Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est passé supra vite, quasi plus vite que le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire.

Enfin bref, je vous laisse apprécier!!:!

**Disclamer: les chansons de ce chapitre ne sont pas de moi ni à moi! Seul les personnages issus de mon imagination m'appartiennent!  
**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 44: La soirée.**

Durant la séance photo, tout le monde voulait absolument faire de nombreuses photos avec les mariés. Ces derniers n'en n'avaient que faire: maintenant qu'ils étaient bel et bien mariés, ils pouvaient faire autant de photos que les gens en voulaient. Il y eut les incontournables: les parents, les enfants, la famille, les amis, l'U.S.V.... Une fois terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Ils furent accueillis par des cris et des applaudissements. Ils enlacèrent certaines personnes avant d'accepter la requête de tout le monde: un baiser. Après ce petit interlude, le vin d'honneur commença. Ils essayèrent de voir tout le monde, prenant le temps de parler de choses et d'autres avec chacun. 1h30 plus tard, la réception commença.

Chacun prit place à la table qui lui était attribué. Juste avant le dîner, Olivia et Elliot attirèrent l'attention de leurs convives.

- Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être ici avec nous, pour célébrer… ce jour si particulier.

- On ne pouvait rêver mieux!

- Alors… un grand merci à tous et…

- Que la fête commence!

Tous applaudirent de nouveau pendant qu'Elliot et Olivia buvaient un gorgée de champagne.

Le dîner se passa dans les meilleures conditions. Tous passaient un bon moment. Les discussions allaient bon train entre les convives. Elliot et Olivia passaient de table en table afin de profiter de tous leurs invités.

- Voici notre petit couple.

- Comment allez vous Mesdames?

- Fort bien. Encore toutes nos félicitations.

- Merci beaucoup Samantha.

- Tout se passe bien?

- Mieux serait insupportable.

- C'est le principal. On repassera plus tard.

- Avec plaisir.

Ils repartirent voir d'autres invités. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, Cragen et Bernadette arrivèrent auprès des mariés.

- Je crois qu'il est temps les enfants!

- Très bien. Allons y.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cragen prit la main d'Olivia pendant qu'Elliot faisait de même avec sa mère. Chacun se mit au centre de la piste et une musique commença. Le couple se regarda avant se secouer la tête.

_Me & Mrs. Jones, we've got a thing going on,_

_We both know that it's wrong, but it's much to strong to let it go now,_

_We meet everyday at the same café, 6.30 and no one now she'll be there,_

_Holding hands, making all kinds of plans,_

_While the jukebox plays our favorite song,_

- J'arrive pas à croire que vous aillez choisi cette chanson.

- Ben quoi, c'est pas une bonne chanson?

- Si, si. C'est pas le soucis! Juste que…c'est un peu… une de nos chansons avec El.

- Oh!

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave. Bien au contraire.

_Me & Mrs. Jones, we've got a thing going on,_

_We both know that it's wrong, but it's much too strong to let it go now,_

_We've got to be extra careful, that we don't build our hopes too high_

_Cause she's got her own obligations and so do I _

_Me & Mrs. Jones…_

- Tu es rayonnant mon fils.

- Merci maman. C'est…important pour moi que tu sois ici aujourd'hui.

- Je n'aurais pas voulu me trouver autre part.

- J'suis content qu'on puisse se reparler… un peu comme avant.

- Moi aussi mon chéri. Moi aussi.

_When it's time for us to believe in, and it hurt so much, it hurt so much inside,_

_And now, she'll go on her way __and I'll go mine,_

_Cause tomorrow we'll meet at the same place, the same time!_

_Me & Mrs. Jones…_

Les dernières notes raisonnèrent et chaque couple arriva près de l'autre. Chacun des parents prit la main de son enfant et les laissa l'un avec l'autre afin de partager leur première danse en tant que mari et femme.

_I can think of younger days when living for my life_

_Was everything a man could want to do._

_I could never see tomorrow, but I was never told about the sorrow._

- Je t'assure, ces deux chansons nous poursuivent.

- Vrai. Pour la première, je n'y suis pour rien. Par contre la seconde… je suis coupable à 300%!

- Tu veux dire que…

_And how can you mend a broken heart?_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_Tell me how can you stop the sun from shining?_

_What makes the world go round?_

_And how can you mend a this broken man?_

_How can a loser ever win?_

_Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_La la la la la_

- C'est moi qui ait voulu que l'on ait cette chanson comme notre première en tant que Mr et Mme Stabler.

- T'es vraiment…incroyable!

- Merci mon cœur.

_I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees_

_And misty memories of days gone by_

_But we could never see tomorrow, _

_Would you believe that no one, no one ever told us about the sorrow._

_So how can you mend a broken heart?_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_Tell me how can you stop the sun from shining?_

_What makes the world go round?_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Tell me help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_And how can you mend a this broken man?_

_How can a loser ever win?_

_Baby help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_How can you mend this broken heart?_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_Tell me help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_La la la la la la la la la la la……………_

Ils continuèrent de danser, rejoint par de nombreux couples sur la piste de danse.

_Tell me help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_And how can you mend a this broken man?_

_How can a loser ever win?_

_Baby help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_How can you mend this broken heart?_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_Tell me help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

_La la la la la la la la la la la……………_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après de nombreuses danses, des éclats de rire et de bons moments, arriva la tradition de la pièce montée. Ils mirent chacun un morceau de gâteau dans la bouche de l'autre avant de rire et de s'embrasser, sous les flash incessants des invités. Il y eut des moments romantiques, des moments plus tristes mais la soirée se termina dans les meilleures conditions. Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés la salle, les mariés se dirigèrent vers leur chambre d'hôtel. Évidemment, la nuit fut assez agitée pour les amoureux...

* * *

Vous avez bien entendu reconnu les chansons: _Me and Mrs Jones_ par Michael BUBLE et _How can you mean a broken heart_ de Al GREEN.

Plus qu'un chapitre.... :D


	45. Chapter 45: Nouvelle vie

Good morning everybody!

C'est samedi, je vais partir bosser mais... VOICI LE** DERNIER** CHAPITRE DE WEEK END!!

Ouais, je sais, c'est trop triste... ;( Merci à tous et à toutes de l'avoir parcouru, lu ou laissé des reviews! Je serais de retour bientôt avec des ff mais SVU attendra un peu...

**Disclamer: nothing is mine except my amazing imagination.**

Enjoy and take care

BigBoss87

ps: le chapitre contient des détails explicites donc... :)

* * *

**Chapitre 45: Une nouvelle vie…**

Le lendemain matin, dans un silence agréable, ils s'amusaient avec leur main gauche.

- Bonjour madame Stabler.

- Bonjour monsieur Stabler.

- Alors, comment tu te sens?

- Comme dans un rêve! J'ai encore un peu de mal à m'y faire mais… ça me plait beaucoup.

- Tu m'étonnes.

Ils restèrent un petit moment au lit, tout en discutant.

- Dis moi Liv.

- Quoi?

- Pendant notre Lune de Miel, qui va s'occuper des enfants?

- Maureen et James sont d'accord pour s'en occupés. Mais je suis sûre voir même Certaine que Casey et Lake se feront une IMMENSE joie de s'occuper d'eux.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont prit le pli?

- Ils vont devoir faire leur propre expérience très rapidement et vu qu'ils ont encore besoin d'un peu d'entraînement…

- Tu veux dire que…

- C'était une sorte de cadeau de pour ma dernière soirée de vraie célibataire.

- Un p'tit Lake?

- Et oui!

- Casey Novak et Chester Lake? J'en connais qui vont encore faire des réflexions sur le mélange qu'ils vont nous faire ces deux là!

- M'en parle pas. D'ailleurs, papa en a déjà fait… par rapport à Eli… dans son petit uniforme.

- Je vois.

- Il m'a dit qu'il te ressemblait étrangement et qu'il avait tout d'une future recrue!

- Et toi tu n'as rien dit?

- Ben je voulais le faire mais… quand ta mère m'a dit qu'Eli était ton portrait tout craché… j'ai pas résisté et je les ai laissé dire.

- Bon… ça passe pour cette fois ci! Et je dois avouer que Becca te ressemblait beaucoup hier soir.

- Je t'avais dis qu'on allait avoir chacun le notre!

- C'est clair.

- Tu te rends compte.

- De quoi mon amour?

- Comment, ce qui aurait dû être un petit week-end entre Kathy et tes filles, c'est transformé en week-end entre elles et moi et que finalement, les enchaînements de week-end entre nous plus le complots de tes enfants…regarde où on en est aujourd'hui! Mariés et parents de jumeaux. La vie ne pouvait être plus belle.

- Même si je te dis que je t'aime et que tu es la femme et la mère la plus magnifique et merveilleuse?

- Ça marche aussi! Va falloir qu'on se prépare pour le déjeuner.

- On peut pas rester encore un peu?

- Pourquoi? Après tout, on est déjà en partie en retard.

- En partie seulement. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de te partager. On est à peine marié que je dois te partager.

- Jaloux et possessif! J'en ai de la chance.

- Je sais. Bref, je…

- El, on vit et on ensemble, on est parents de jumeaux et maintenant on est marié. Ce qui veut dire qu'on va être 24/7 ensemble et que l'on va partir en Lune de Miel, donc… on sera VRAIMENT seuls!

- Pas mal! Juste… tu disais qu'on était déjà en partie en retard.

- Vrai!

- Mais d'après ma montre… on est…pile dans les temps.

- Sauf si…

- Sauf si?

- Ce que j'ai prévu nous prend plus de temps que prévu.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu?

- Certaines choses. Mais si tu continues à parler…d'une: on aura pas le temps de faire ce que je voulais et de deux: on sera en retard pour de bon!

- Dans ce cas…

Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Tu viens ou tu as l'intention de me laisser toute seule… sous la douche?

Elle lui sortit son plus grand sourire. Il ne lui fallut pas deux secondes pour comprendre. Il se leva et la rejoignit dans la douche.

- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais!

- Il me fallait juste… un petit moment pour m'y faire!

- A quoi?

- Eh bien, je dois dire que mon ex petit amie, Olivia BENSON, était directe et savait ce qu'elle voulait. Mais ma femme, Olivia STABLER, sait encore plus ce qu'elle veut et comment l'obtenir.

- Possible. Dans mon cas, c'est un peu la même chose. Mon petit ami savait comment y faire mais je trouve que Monsieur mon mari…met un peu de temps pour…nous satisfaire moi et mes besoins!

- Dans ce cas…

Il commença à lui embrasser le cou.

- Minute papillon.

- Quoi?

- Juste pour que… avant que tu ne commences…il faut que je te dises… mon petit ami était très doué. Pour preuve, il m'a mise enceinte en même pas un an de relation!

- Oh!

- Et il m'a fait deux beaux enfants qui plus est! Tu vas avoir fort, voir même TRES fort à faire.

- Tu sais quoi?

- Dis moi!

- J'ai toujours adoré quand tu me lançais des défis avant. Mais maintenant, je vais encore plus apprécier. Surtout ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Donc monsieur mon mari accepte ma requête?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une!

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends?

- Je te jure que… Tu me plais de plus en plus Olivia Stabler.

- Ravi de le savoir Elliot Stabler. Alors on s'y met?

- A vos ordres, Inspecteur Stabler.

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant de s'atteler à leur tâche et de commencer une nouvelle vie pleine de projets: ceux de la famille Stabler.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Et ainsi se finit Week-end!!

Encore merci pour tout et à très vite! ;)


End file.
